


Сага о Наследниках, или Письма мертвой королеве

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Humor, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История Бальдра и Хель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сага о Наследниках, или Письма мертвой королеве

Так и выпала парню вечная, блин, любовь,  
Так и выпала парню смерть от ее руки,  
Так и выпала парню сила родиться вновь,  
Так и выпали парню станции огоньки.  
Так и выпали парню долгие дни в стране,  
Где жгут его письма кипой - а не пиши,  
Так и выпали парню бусинки на струне,  
Семь капелек крови - нотки его души...

Олег Медведев

 

Асгард, Брейдаблик.

«Жениться на скору руку – обречь себя на долгую муку».  
Бальдр сполна познал на своей шкуре верность этой поговорки. Самое досадное, что никто из друзей и сородичей просто-напросто не понял бы причин его недовольства. Они дружно посмеялись бы его жалобам, заявив, что любой мужчина мечтает заполучить в жены именно такую женщину.  
Ведь она была образцовой супругой. Идеальной. Восхитительной. С рождения ее готовили именно к этому – быть верной, мудрой, понимающей.  
Косы цвета расплавленного золота, глаза небесной синевы, безупречная фигура и готовность стать надеждой и опорой тому, кого родня изберет ей в мужья.  
Асинья Нанна Непсдоттир, дева знатного и древнего рода. Назубок выучившая, какой надлежит быть супруге бога. Очаровательная, гостеприимная, деловитая Нанна. Рачительная хозяйка со связкой ключей на поясе, на десятый месяц после заключения брака с улыбкой предъявившая мужу голосистого наследника.  
Нет, сына Бальдр обожал. Мог возиться с ним дни напролет. Восхищенно созерцая, как младенец делает первые шаги и произносит первые слова, как беспомощное дитя превращается в мальчика с собственным характером и мнением. На несколько лет подрастающий сын наполнил жизнь Бальдра смыслом – но малыш не мог избавить своего отца от тягостных мыслей. От смутных мечтаний о том, как было бы славно, если б Форсети остался, а его мать куда-нибудь делась. Не умерла, нет-нет, ни в коем случае. Просто исчезла из Брейдаблика. Скажем, ее бы унесло штормовыми ветрами. Или она уехала погостить к родителям, да так там и осталась. Без нее в огромных чертогах стало бы куда спокойнее и уютнее.  
Всякий день Бальдр настойчиво твердил себе: его семейная жизнь прекрасна. Вдруг ему бы досталась в жены дева с неуживчивым и буйным нравом, как у Ран-Волны, или сварливая склочница наподобие Скади? Ран, повздорив со своим благоверным, великаном Эгиром, однажды швырнула ему в голову пивным котлом. Она попала точно в цель, и Эгир потом долго сетовал на неотвязный звон в ушах. Злоязыкая великанша Скади так изъязвила постоянными нападками добродушного Ньёрда, что морской хозяин в ярости выбросил вещи супруги за порог и сломал об колено ее драгоценные лыжи, плетеные из коры Иггдрасиля.  
«Да только, несмотря на шумные ссоры и размолвки, они остаются вместе, – некстати вмешивался здравый смысл. – Да ты глянь повнимательнее на них, когда они сидят бок о бок на пирах! Сколько бы Эгир не ругался с Ран, сколько бы Скади не грозилась уйти – они любят друг друга, вот в чем закавыка. Их громкие перепалки ровным счетом ничего не значат. Они нужны друг другу и отлично знают это. Ран не сможет жить без Эгира, Ньёрд смертно затоскует без Скади. А я – я хочу остаться один. Я разлюбил мою прелестную жену. Если вообще я когда-то любил Нанну. Как кораблю с пробитым бортом, мне была позарез нужна заплата для пробоины. Отец предусмотрительно свел меня с Нанной, я бездумно согласился на брак… и теперь не знаю, как быть».  
В случившемся не было вины Нанны. Смутный интерес и новизна схлынули, обнажилось дно с замшелыми камнями, между которыми шустро сновали крабы и выдували пузыри слизи ракушки-жемчужницы. Нанна старалась, старалась изо всех сил, не понимая тщетность своих усилий стать образцовой женой и матерью.  
«Если бы она хоть ненадолго оставила меня в покое… – грезил Бальдр, пропуская мимо ушей наставительные речи супруги. – Мне ничего от нее уже не надо, только пусть замолчит! Пусть живет своей жизнью и перестанет так настойчиво лезть в мою!»  
Напрасно. Нанна твердо усвоила, что хорошая жена должна быть осведомлена о всех мелочах, происходящих с ее супругом. Бальдр ненавидел ложь, но милая женушка со своей заботливой подозрительностью не оставляла ему иного выхода.  
Взять хотя бы сегодняшнее утро, одно из множества.  
– Ты уходишь? Скоро ли вернешься? Куда ты идешь, дорогой?  
– К Браги.  
– Как замечательно. Передай Идунн мой поклон и проси заходить почаще. И скажи ей… Ах, что же я думала ей сказать? Ой, лучше я схожу с тобой, зачем тебе забивать голову женскими пустяками! Обожди немного, я сейчас буду готова!..  
– Милая, прежде мне надо заглянуть к моим друзьям…  
– Конечно-конечно. Не волнуйся, я найду, чем занять себя, пока вы будете беседовать. Я вам ничуть не помешаю.  
– Дорогая, если хочешь повидать Идунн, то ступай к ней прямо сейчас. Я закончу свои дела и присоединюсь к вам.  
– Женщине неприлично одной ходить в гости.  
– Эта традиция не распространяется на Браги и Идунн. В их дом можно приходить когда угодно и кому угодно.  
Нанна взмахивает длинными ресницами, кротко потупляет глаза:  
– Я просто хотела прогуляться с тобой…  
– Прогуляемся потом.  
– А почему не сейчас?  
– Потому что у меня есть свои дела!  
– Прости, – Нанна смотрит умоляюще. – Не сердись. Хорошо, я останусь дома, а ты – ты ступай по своим делам, – но, стоит Бальдру сделать шаг к дверям, в спину прилетает отравленная стрела: – Но не позабудь, что обещал Форсети провести вечер с ним. Я-то переживу, а мальчик так обижается, когда ты забываешь данные обещания.  
– Я всегда выполняю обещанное!  
– Конечно, дорогой, – взгляд Нанны ясен и невинен, но там, на самой глубине синих омутов, нарезает круги что-то черное, хищное, готовое разить исподтишка. – Разве я спорю? Я просто говорю, что по дому дел невпроворот. Будь у нас девочка, все было бы проще, но мальчик нуждается в отцовском присмотре. Он еще мал, ему трудно понять, что отцу порой бывает не до него…  
– Я скоро вернусь, – терпеливо повторяет Бальдр. Беззвучно кляня милую женушку последними словами – теперь и вправду придется тащиться к чертогам Браги. Предупреждать вдохновенного скальда и его подругу о том, что, если Нанна вздумает спросить, он гостил у них. Потому что Нанна непременно спросит. Нет, она всецело доверяет своему мужу… но любому слову мужчины должно сыскаться подтверждение. Так ей растолковала матушка, а достойная Неп дурочек не рожала.  
Нанна расставляет силки и натягивает повсюду тончайшие нити с колокольчиками. Стоит ему сделать неосторожное движение – и раздастся тихий, зловещий звон, а тонкие брови Нанны сойдутся на переносице.  
Бальдр выдумывает новые и новые причины отлучек из просторного, светлого, постылого дома. Он не в силах растолковать Нанне, что ему не нужно ни к Браги, ни к друзьям, ни на Поле Стрелков, ни в сады Фрейи. Место, куда его влечет – высокий утес над бескрайним морем. Бальдр сидит там, слушая шум волн и пытаясь понять, как же все так обернулось. Задаваясь вопросом, на кой предмет Нанне сдались бесконечные подвалы с запасами к зиме, штуки льна и холста, меха и сундуки с золотом и серебром. Нанна копит и копит, тщательно собирает монетку к монетке, шпыняет слуг, ведет учет, бегает по коридорам, звеня ключами. Если пророчества верны и Девять Миров все равно падут, она что, намерена прихватить накопленное добро с собой?  
Вот если бы она хоть раз пришла на пустынный берег. Села рядом, свесив ноги в бездну, клокочущую яростным прибоем. Заговорила о чем-нибудь, не касающемся дома, грядущего торжества у Одина, ярмарки в Альфхейме. Свежий ветер трепал бы ее косы, выдергивая из них вьющиеся прядки, и дергал за подол. Чайки кричали бы над их головами, а заходящее солнце чертило огненную дорогу по волнам. Может, им бы посчастливилось увидеть стаю косаток или кита. Мир так огромен, так удивителен, а Нанну ничего не интересует, ничто не занимает. Маленькой хлопотливой курочкой она бегает по дому или бесконечно обсуждает с подругами незначащие глупости. Она улыбается, но в ее улыбках совсем нет радости. Она всегда поступает так, как дОлжно поступать доброй жене.  
В начале их супружества Бальдр честно пытался что-то изменить. Расспрашивал женатых друзей, прислушивался к болтовне девиц, собирающихся в доме Фрейи. Хотел, чтобы Нанна была счастлива с ним. Чтобы позабыла наставления матери, бабки и тетушек, перестала изображать хорошую жену и стала просто Нанной.  
Ничего не вышло. Наверное, он был недостаточно убедителен. Или не смог подобрать правильных слов, таких, чтобы Нанна ему поверила.  
Разойтись бы миром, но как? Нанна честна и чиста. Не изменяет, не убегает тайком из дома, не попрекает мужа за его спиной, не злословит, не ворчит.  
Просто она – не та.  
Она – другая. Рядом с ней скучно и тоскливо. Бальдру все чаще хочется ответить на вежливые укоры Нанны резкостью. Просто чтобы узнать, вспылит молодая жена или сумеет удержать себя в руках. Нет, Нанна никогда не опустится до семейной склоки. Она не повысит голоса, не шмякнет тарелкой об пол, не будет кричать, что возьмет сына и уйдет к родителям. Нанна просто душу из него вытянет и на прялку намотает.  
Надо было внимательнее прислушиваться к словам матери. Когда велись переговоры с семьей Нанны о будущем браке и позже, когда шли приготовления к свадьбе, Фригг была совсем не радостна. Казалось, в кои веки она готова нарушить гюйс-обет, приоткрыв перед младшим сыном завесу над тайнами грядущего. Фригг повторяла, что жениться всегда успеется, что спешка в этом деле ни к чему – но Бальдр, ослепленный и оглушенный собственной болью, твердил, что хочет только одного, взять Нанну в супруги. А отец всячески поддерживал и укреплял его в этой мысли, твердя, что брак и молодая жена быстро выбьют из сыновьей головы юношеский вздор.  
– Стерпится – слюбится, – удрученно вздохнула тогда мудрая провидица Фригг, покровительница семейного очага. И вполголоса, чтобы не услышал любимый сынок, добавила: – Может быть.  
Не срослось.  
Бальдр вздохнул. Если б не сын… Если бы не сын, может, он и оставил Нанну. Вернул бы ее приданое, все, до последнего медяка, и щедро приплатил бы сверху. Пусть она и Форсети безбедно живут в Брейдаблике до конца дней своих. Пусть Нанна отыщет себе нового мужа, который станет с восторгом взирать на нее. Да только как в Асгарде посмотрят на того, кто ради своей блажи бросает жену с маленьким ребенком? Что скажут отец и мать? Что скажет огромное семейство Нанны во главе с асиньей Неп, женщиной строгих правил, железной рукой правящей своим многоголосым кланом?  
Представив возможную стычку с грозной матушкой Нанны, Бальдр содрогнулся.  
Море яростно вгрызалось в скалы, протачивая глубокие пещеры в каменной тверди.

 

Бредя в сумерках домой, Бальдр вспоминал, растравляя память. Вспоминал Ее. Ту единственную встречу в прошлом, когда и он, и Она были так молоды. Так невинны и неопытны.  
Юную деву впервые привезли к асгардскому двору. Пока ее отец договаривался с Одином, Тору и Бальдру поручили занимать гостью беседой. Ну, и присматривать за ней. Потому как гостья была весьма странной, и это еще мягко сказано. Тор косился на чужачку с неприязнью, без необходимости оглаживая рукоять висевшего на поясе Мьёльнира. Бальдр же был покорен и очарован Ее таинственной красотой. Тем, как отважно она пыталась скрыть свой страх перед грозными асами. Он был готов днями напролет вслушиваться в звуки ее голоса – хрипловатого, словно подернутого инеем, и вместе с тем невыразимо мелодичного. Бальдр утонул в омутах ее очей, прозрачно-зеленых, точно ягоды молодого винограда, просвеченные солнцем. Запутался в черных как ночь локонах, перехваченных кожаными ремешками.  
Юный ас влюбился с первого взгляда. Для него не имело значения ни ее имя, ни происхождение. Бесстрашный старший брат Тор содрогнулся, заметив на Ее тонких запястьях следы бурой коросты и иссиня-багровые пятна, что расползаются по осклизлым телам разлагающихся покойников, Бальдру было все едино. Он просто принял к сведению эту особенность девушки, и тут же позабыл о ней. Он хотел только одного: сидеть в цветущем саду под мирное жужжание пчел, говорить с Ней и смотреть на Нее.  
Но Ее увезли. По решению Одина юную деву увезли навсегда. Она отправилась навстречу судьбе в Нифльхейм, в мир скорбящих теней и блуждающих призраков. На ее черные косы возложили корону тусклого серебра с острыми шипами, до скончания веков замкнув деву в пределах царства мертвых.  
Хель – таково было ее имя. Хель, дочь хитроумного Локи и колдуньи Ангрбоды из леса Мюрквид. Хель Локисдоттир, печальная королева погибших душ.  
Бальдр нашел способ увидеться с Хель до ее отъезда. На окнах комнаты были решетки, но все же она сумела протиснуть тонкую кисть сквозь прутья и дотронуться кончиками пальцев до ладони Бальдра. Ее прикосновение обжигало холодом и огнем. Она словно пометила его своим знаком – до самой смерти, до конца времен, до наступления Рагнарёка.  
– Я напишу тебе, – обещала она. – Еще не знаю как, но я придумаю способ. Только ответь мне, пожалуйста.  
– Я буду ждать, – поклялся он.  
По воле Одина ни одно живое или некогда бывшее живым создание не могло покинуть пределов Хельхейма. Однако быстрая разумом Хель отыскала лазейку в законах и прислала в Асгард своего вестника – ястреба, мертвого, но оживленного ее волшебством. К лапе ястреба был прикручен кожаный тубус, а в тубусе лежало ее своеручное послание для Бальдра.  
К тому времени он успел многое разузнать о Хель. Говорили, дочка Локи обещает вырасти великой чародейкой – но ее душа не в ладах с разумом. Шептались, она выпала из чрева своей измученной родами матери мертвой. Три дня и три ночи ведьмы Мюрквида ворожили над трупиком новорождённой, принося жертвы и выпевая заклятья. В глухую ночь новолуния Хель сделала свой первый вдох и испустила первый крик, навек оставшись не живой и не мертвой. Болтали, что уже малым ребенком она возлюбила смерть превыше всего на свете. Странствуя с отцом и братьями по Девяти Мирам, девица убивала приглянувшихся ей людей ради развлечения. Выбирая лучших, любовно подбирая, как цветок к цветку. Хель обладала умением говорить с умершими и боялась живых. Она была чудовищем, чья сила возрастала день ото дня. Заточение в мире мертвых было единственным способом избавить Девять Миров от грозной колдуньи, не лишая Хель жизни. Один и Локи заключили сделку, во исполнение которой Хель ушла во тьму.  
Ее письмо было исполнено сдержанной печали. Она писала, что Нижний Мир не так уж страшен, как ей казалось. Ей дозволили взять с собой своего питомца, огромного пса Гарма. Теперь он будет сторожить мост через реку Гьёлль. Великанша Модгуд, здешняя хранительница, зверообразна ликом и не расстается с огромной дубиной, но вроде бы добра душой. Модгуд весьма обрадовалась тому, что Нифльхейм наконец получил законную правительницу, и обещала рассказать Хель, что тут и как.  
Бальдр ответил на письмо и с замиранием сердца стал дожидаться следующего.  
Года незаметно скользили мимо. Из подростка Бальдр стал юношей, а неизменный ястреб по-прежнему совершал долгие перелеты между Асгардом и Хельхеймом. Стопка писем в закрывающейся на секретный замок двергской работы шкатулке становилась все толще. Бальдр тщательно оберегал свою тайну – вряд ли отцу и матери пришлась бы по душе дружба между их ненаглядным сыном и отродьем Локи. Знакомцам и приятелям Бальдр тоже не доверился. Они бы в недоумении вытаращились на него, не в силах понять, как такое возможно – год за годом обмениваться посланиями с женщиной. Без надежды увидеться, зная, что им никогда не суждено встретиться.  
Перо скользило по пергаменту, Бальдр и Хель писали друг другу. Она упомянула о том, как бесцветен и уныл Хельхейм – Бальдр всякий раз старался как можно красочней описать ей Асгард и те дальние края, где ему доводилось побывать. Асинья Рута из свиты Фрейи умела рисовать – и по просьбе Бальдра охотно изображала виды Асгарда, животных и птиц. Бальдр вкладывал в письма яркие рисунки, засушенные листья и цветы, напоминая Хель о мире, который она потеряла. Хель рассказывала о своих подданных – в ее царство стекались души обычных людей, не воителей, павшие с оружием в руках уходили в Вальхаллу, к Одину. Она выяснила, что многие из призраков не теряют память о прошлой жизни, вполне сознают свое положение и даже здесь, в краю теней, умудряются вести некое подобие прежней жизни. Хель восхищало упрямство смертных. Она собрала себе маленький призрачный двор из бывших скальдов и рассказчиков, прекрасных дев и умерших мудрецов. Она продолжала учиться чародейству, упрямо стараясь не терять бодрости духа. Порой у нее случались скверные дни, и тогда строки ее писем переполняла удушливая, мертвенная тоска. Хель все душой стремилась обратно – к солнцу, звездам, гулу морского прибоя и пропахшим солью ветрам – но королева мира мертвых не в силах пересечь тонкий мост над темными волнами Гьёлль.  
Может, она плакала, выводя эти строки. А потом поскорее запечатывала послание и подбрасывала ястреба в мертвенный, стылый воздух, крича: «Лети, лети прочь отсюда!»  
Бальдр беспомощно скрежетал зубами. Она не заслужила такой участи. Но что он мог изменить? Хель – всего лишь игрушка в руках всемогущего Одина и своего отца, Хельхейм – ее тюрьма до скончания времен. Он мог только писать ей. Думать о том, какой она стала теперь. Остались ли ее косы такими же темными, а глаза – бездонными и прозрачно-зелеными?  
Ей он мог рассказать о чем угодно. Поделиться любым секретом своей жизни. Незаметно, исподволь Хель стала его лучшим другом. Старший братец Тор хмыкал, рассуждая о том, что Бальдр в своей правильности аж сияет как начищенный медный таз, и интересовался, когда же малец обзаведется подружкой. Бальдр воспитанно отмачивался, смакуя мысль о том, что у него давно уже есть девушка. Такая, какой не может похвалиться ни один парень в Девяти Мирах. Единственная. Удивительнейшая. Которая понимает его. С которой можно говорить обо всем на свете, а не только глупо хихикать, держась за руки, и творить вопиющие глупости, именуя их подвигами в ее честь.  
Бальдр не знал, как называется это новое чувство, которое он испытывает к Хель. Может, это и есть любовь? Но не оскорбится ли она, если он начнет писать ей о любви? Ведь они никогда не смогут быть вместе. Он – ас. Она – королева мира мертвых.  
Но как же ему хотелось ее увидеть. Она снилась ему ночами. Она была разной – печальной и грозной, задумчивой и разъярённой. Бальдр узнал, как она ворожит, заглядывая в толстую растрепанную книгу, как вершит суд над приходящими к ней душами, как одиноко бродит по пустынной равнине, утонувшей в сыром тумане. Он представлял ее всякой, но никогда – улыбающейся. А ведь у нее должна быть чудесная улыбка. Чуть смущенная и робкая.  
Невесть как Хель догадалась об обуревающих его чувствах. Ее письма стали пронзительно честными, обескураживающими, сводящими с ума. Она вторила его словам: нет, они должны вернуться к прежней дружбе, иначе они оба сойдут с ума, они не должны даже мечтать об этом, подобное невозможно. Родители строго накажут его, если узнают. Ей-то ничего, она сама себе хозяйка. Даже Всеотец не может без ее дозволения ступить на земли царства умерших.  
Бальдр держал в руках очередное письмо и видел струящиеся строчки невысказанного, недосказанного. Слышал ее умоляющий шепот: приди ко мне. Хотя бы раз. Один-единственный. Я задыхаюсь здесь. С каждым днем моя клетка становится теснее.  
Друзья и близкие в один голос твердили, якобы Бальдр унаследовал отцовскую рассудительность.  
Бальдр сел, заставил себя успокоиться и начал размышлять, каким образом добиться желаемого. Ему нужно повидать Хель. Письма – это одно. Живой человек – совсем другое. Может, если он встретится с ней, ему полегчает. Он поймет, что заблуждался. Что слишком увлекся песнями скальдов об одиноких девах, тоскующих в ожидании своего героя.  
Первое, что приходило на ум – Биврёст, Радужный мост, соединяющий миры Иггдрасиля. Стоящий на страже Хеймдалль, прежде чем открыть путь, пожелает узнать, куда это собрался младший из отпрысков Одина. Отвечать придется честно, а, услышав ответ, мрачный и не разумеющий шуток Хеймдалль либо сопроводит его прямиком к отцу для не слишком приятной вразумительной беседы, либо посоветует не маяться дурью и отправит восвояси. Владения Хель, скажет он, не лучшее место для прогулок, и будет совершенно прав.  
Биврёст недоступен.  
Что ж, попробуем зайти с другой стороны. Что делать, если вы желаете чинно-благородно прогуляться с милой девой под ручку, а не скрываться по кустам? Вы собираете имеющееся мужество и направляетесь прямиком к ее почтенным родителям. Льстите матушке, преданно взираете на батюшку и просите дозволения пригласить их драгоценную, обожаемую дочурку на прогулку. Соглашаясь прихватить заодно младшего братца, того еще шкодника, которого давно хворостиной по заднице не охаживали, болтливую тетушку с тремя ее подружками и дедушку-берсерка на покое вкупе с его креслом на колесиках и иззубренным в боях топором. Главное – вам разрешат повидаться с вашей ненаглядной!  
А кто у нас родители Хель – то бишь единственный имеющийся в наличии и пределах досягаемости родитель?

Асгард, дом над Элигвар.

Локи Лаувейссона знали все, и Локи знал всех. Казалось, добрая половина насельников Девяти Миров ходит у него в должниках, а другая половина спит и видит, как бы оттяпать ему голову. Ну, или хотя бы выдрать язык раскаленными щипцами – может, хоть это вынудит его ненадолго заткнуться. Локи, ровесник и побратим Всеотца, Локи, отец чудовищ и бог обмана, Локи, к которому даже старость подступиться не смеет. Ётун, ни в чем не уступающий асам. Чародей, хитрец, лживый и изворотливый советник Одина. Тот, кто всегда отыщет неожиданный выход из затруднительного положения, смеющийся над опасностями и трудностями.  
Однако в последнее время Локи изрядно переменился. Начать с того, что он женился – к величайшему огорчению дам и дев Девяти Миров, лелеявших планы когда-нибудь прибрать это сомнительное сокровище в свои цепкие ручки. Да, у него скверная репутация и коварный нрав, но это ведь же Локи, единственный и неповторимый! Он мог позволить себе быть переборчивым в выборе подруги, однако внезапно для всех попросил руки Сигюн Гримсдоттир – девицы, род которой не мог похвалиться ни древностью, ни знатностью, ни богатством. По слухам, родня девы перепугалась до смерти и согласилась отдать дочь прежде, чем Локи договорил до конца свое предложение. Свадьбы с шумным застольем не было, церемонию провели быстро и скромно, после чего новоиспечённая парочка укатила к знакомцам Локи в Ванахейме.  
Вернувшись, Локи и Сигюн не пожелали согласится на щедрое предложение Одина занять прежние покои Локи в царском дворце, но затеяли ладить собственные хоромы. И довольно быстро выстроили дом, избрав уединенное место над водопадами одного из потоков Эливагар.  
Вместе со всеми Бальдр искренне недоумевал выбору Локи. Его избранницу трудно было назвать красивой – миловидная, не более того. Пухленькая, невысокая, рыжеватые волосы, серые глаза, белесые брови. Утиный носик в конопушках. Тихая, вряд ли отличающаяся острым умом и прозорливостью. Асинья Сигюн больше всего напоминала обычную смертную девицу из отдаленного захолустья. Что в ней могло привлечь внимание Локи?  
– Глупые вы все, – однажды заявила Фрейя, когда ее гости в сотый раз принялись перемывать косточки новобрачным. Вид у богини красоты при этом был весьма удрученный. Бальдр полагал, что Фрейя сама строила определенные планы в отношении Локи, ведь она столько лет была его близкой приятельницей. – Ну зачем Локи в доме вторая красавица и умница? Если ему приспичит увидеть что-то красивое, он может сколько угодно любоваться на свое отражение в зеркале. От женщины ему нужно совсем другое. Нет, вовсе даже не то, о чем размечталась Фулла.  
Пойманная на горячем красотка смутилась и залепетала, что, мол, вовсе ничего такого она не думала. Сидела себе тихонько, яблоки перебирала, чужую беседу слушала, ума-разума набиралась.  
– Думала-думала, – под общий смех махнула на подругу рукой Фрейя. – Так вот, Локи нет нужды ни в красотке, ни в гордячке, ни в воительнице-валькирии, ни в умелой чародейке. Таких он без труда сыщет и за порогом своего дома. Ему нужна… – богиня невесть почему вздохнула, – ему нужна такая женщина, у которой достанет терпения ждать его. А когда он все-таки вернется невесть из каких краев – сесть рядом, взять за руку и выслушать. Кто из вас – ну, кроме Браги и Бальдра – умеет слушать? Именно слушать, не перебивая, не скучая, не ерзая и не толкая рассказчика под локоть. Не маясь ожиданием, когда же можно будет вставить словечко о себе любимой. Которая из вас, милые девы, способна искренне улыбаться чужим шуткам, порой довольно злым? Понимать, прощать, заботиться – да не от случая к случаю, а всю жизнь? Вы же замуж стремитесь выскочить лишь ради того, чтобы покрасоваться на свадьбе, а потом хвастаться мужниными подарками.  
Удручённое молчание стало ответом богине.  
– Вот то-то же, – многозначительно заметила дочь Ньёрда. – Сигюн, конечно, не больно хороша собой, зато у нее есть то, чего не сыщется у большинства из вас. Локи давно к ней присматривался, еще с тех пор, как она девчонкой была.  
Бальдр запомнил этот разговор, и с той поры старался всячески выказать свое уважение хозяйке дома Лаувейсона. Жить с таким созданием, как Локи – это вам не против разъяренного великана с голыми руками выйти.  
Дом над водопадами встретил гостя перебранкой слуг во дворе, ржанием коней и лаем гончих псов. Обычная большая усадьба, шумная и многолюдная. Стайка пересмеивающихся девиц у колодца, звон молота в кузнице, горький запах дыма… и рябины у высокого крыльца. Прежде Бальдр их не замечал, но сегодня молодые деревца, осыпанные гроздьями созревающих ягод, прямо-таки прыгнули в глаза.  
Вот будет досадно, если он придет, а хозяин, как назло, уехал… Впрочем, тогда он сможет потолковать с Сигюн. Она ведь наверняка многое знает о дочери своего мужа. Вдруг присоветует что полезное?  
Вышедшая навстречу гостю Сигюн расплылась в улыбке, сказала, что Локи дома, и Бальдр пришел на удивление кстати – она как раз собиралась подавать на стол. Им будет очень приятно, если он отобедает с ними. Она пошла впереди гостя, показывая дорогу – маленькая, уютная, шелестящая множеством пестрых юбок. На поясе в такт мелким шагам Сигюн позванивала связка ключей, символ ее достоинства, знак госпожи дома.  
Бальдр невольно представил на ее месте Хель и отчетливо понял, что из дочери Локи такой хозяйки не выйдет. Хель должна стремительно вышагивать по гулким коридорам огромного замка, за ней будут вихрем стелиться черные шелка, а рядом бежать косматые свирепые псы Дикой Охоты. Если будет на то воля судьбы, он добудет ей такой замок. Стоящий на скале, с гордыми высокими башнями и мостом через глубокий ров.  
Явившийся на призывный голос жены в трапезную из внутренних покоев Локи взглянул на гостя с легким изумлением и рассеянно кивнул. Все в мире стареет и ветшает, даже ствол Иггдрасиля и правитель Асгарда, но Локи которое столетие оставался неизменным. Именно таким впервые увидел и запомнил бога огня на каком-то празднестве Бальдр-мальчишка – долговязого, легкого в кости, темноволосого, с глазами цвета ядовитой медянки и улыбкой, режущей как нож, облаченного в золотое, зеленое и черное.  
Асгард – что большая деревня. Все друг другу родичи по бабке жены или прадеду и все друг друга знают. Бальдр не раз встречал Локи на дворцовых торжествах и советах Одина, они раскланивались, как предписывал этикет, обменивались парой незначительных фраз и расходились. Все было правильно – ну какое дело одному из старейших обитателей Асгарда и побратиму Всеотца до одного из подрастающих младших царевичей? Вот Тор – другое дело. У Локи и Тора вечно были какие-то общие дела, совместные приключения, они постоянно ссорились и мирились. Локи при малейшей возможности подшучивал над Тором, Тор добродушно отругивался. При дворе с оглядкой и смешками перешептывались, мол, этим двоим давно пора обменяться кольцами да пожениться.  
Давняя дружба-вражда Тора и Локи дала трещину после того, как наследник Одина взял в супруги подругу детства, валькирию Сиф. Спустя малое время в жизни Локи появилась Сигюн. Невесть отчего Бальдр был пребывал в твердой уверенности: Локи привел в дом жену именно оттого, что Тор связал себя браком. Что-то сломалось между этими двумя, оборвалось, что-то, чему не было подходящего названия и о чем не стоило говорить вслух.  
– Мы, конечно, очень рады… но все-таки хотелось бы знать – чем обязаны такой чести? – поинтересовался Локи после первой перемены блюд и первой чаши меда. Сейчас, в своем собственном доме, он выглядел на удивление спокойным и умиротворённым.  
Бальдр мысленно попросил Браги, покровителя поэтов, даровать ему уверенности и красноречия, и решил сразу перейти к главному. К тому, что неотступно занимало все его мысли. Если речи молодого аса придутся Локи не по душе, что ж, незваному гостю сразу укажут на дверь.  
– Я… знаю, вам это покажется очень странным… я хотел бы поговорить о вашей дочери, – Бальдр понимал, что глупейшим образом то краснеет, то бледнеет, и вот-вот сломает зажатую в кулаке деревянную ложку. Точеная физиономия Локи осталась невозмутимой, лишь на миг приподнялась и опустилась левая бровь.  
– О моей дочери, – раздумчиво протянул он. – За свою жизнь я настрогал изрядно детишек, однако дочь среди них только одна. Хель, что правит миром мертвых. Какое светлому асу и наследнику Всеотца может быть дело до ётунского отродья?  
– Не называйте ее так! – взвился Бальдр… и неожиданно для себя выложил всю историю. Ту, что была его самой заветной тайной. С самого начала, с того дня, когда Локи привез дочь в Асгард, до последних писем Хели, проникнутых щемящей тоской одиночества.  
Локи слушал молча, не перебивая. Сигюн неслышной тенью ходила по чертогу, наполняя опустевшие чаши. Единственный раз она задержалась позади Локи, мимолетно опустив руку на плечо мужа. Локи дернулся, но женщину не оттолкнул и руку не скинул.  
– Пара молодых идиотов, – коротко и емко высказался Локи, когда Бальдр начал слегка заговариваться и заикаться. Сигюн предусмотрительно подсунула ему полную чашу, Бальдр выхлебал, даже не ощутив вкуса и не осознав, что пьет, эль или воду. – Как вы только умудрились сохранить свой секрет в этом логовище наушников и соглядатаев – ума не приложу. Вот оно, везение дураков во всей красе. И чего же ты хочешь, настырное дитя Одина?  
– Помогите мне увидеться с Хель, – взмолился Бальдр. – Хотя бы один раз!  
– Это невозможно, – отрезал Локи.  
– Но для вас нет ничего невозможного! Вы всегда нарушали любые законы, любые порядки! Ручаюсь, можете нарушить и этот!  
– Послушай, мальчик, – Локи переплел пальцы, уложил на них острый подбородок. На «мальчика» Бальдр не обиделся – с высоты прожитых Локи зим он действительно был сопливым мальчишкой. Щенком, едва научившимся держаться на лапах, не падая. Спасибо на том, что его вообще согласились выслушать. – Да, обо мне рассказывают чистую правду – я терпеть не могу, когда мне указывают, как и что делать. И неважно, кто берется указывать – Один, Вёлунд или сам Сурт Огненный. Но что касается Хель и ее владений… Один согласился сохранить ей жизнь на одном условии – никто из живых, богов или смертных, не войдет в ее царство. Не одна душа не выйдет оттуда, покуда время не укусит само себя за хвост. Никто и никогда больше не увидит Хель, – она на мгновение зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, их переполняла черная, удушливая тоска. – Думаешь, я позабыл о ней? С глаз долой, из сердца вон, так? Но, какая ни есть, Хель – мое дитя. Всякий день, всякую ночь я думаю, что с ней? Чем она стала – там, среди призраков, в мире, исполненном воспоминаний и несбывшихся чужих надежд?  
От шепчущего голоса и темного взгляда становилось жутко. В углах просторного чертога закопошились тени, неуловимые, исчезающие, стоило только впрямую глянуть на них. Пламя в светильниках вытянулось к потолку и, потрескивая, начало гаснуть. Под ногами прошелестел ледяной, стылый ветер. Хотелось вскочить, перевернув стол, и бежать, бежать отсюда без оглядки.  
– Локи, – тихо, но твердо окликнула Сигюн.  
Наваждение схлынуло. Локи потряс головой, круговым движением пальцев потер виски, отхлебнул из кубка.  
– Нет, нет и нет, – повторил он. – Эта сделка из тех, которые даже я не рискну нарушать. Дети… дети – это то немногое, что у меня осталось. Их не трогают, пока они не напоминают о себе. Пока сидят тихо и ни во что не встревают. Ведь даже ты наверняка слыхал, что такое мои детки.  
Бальдр молча кивнул. Как не знать. Все в Асгарде слышали о грозном пророчестве старой вёльвы.  
– Но предположим, – Локи переглянулся с Сигюн, явно преисполнившейся сочувствия к Бальдру, – только предположим, что тебе удалось меня убедить. Мы доберемся до границ Нифльхеля… и что дальше? Мост через Гьёлль нам не перейти. Его вообще никому не перейти, только душам умерших смертных. Ни я, ни ты при всем желании за такую душу не сойдем, а ссориться с Модгуд и тягаться с ней в бою мне совершенно не хочется.  
– Но Хель могла бы выйти к другому концу моста, – робко заикнулся Бальдр.  
– И что? – Локи сумрачно вперился в молодого аса пристальным взором. – Вот она приходит. Вот торчишь ты, весь такой из себя, весна во плоти. Ты – тут, она – там. Тебе не попасть туда. Ей не выйти оттуда. Судя по твой жалостной висе, ты пришелся ей по душе. Ей и так нелегко приходится, моей бедной безумной девочке… так зачем лишний раз дразнить ее несбыточным? Ты ведь не сможешь всю оставшуюся жизнь сидеть на берегу Гьёлль и перекликаться с ней. Рано или поздно ты уйдешь, она останется. С разбитым сердцем, между прочим. Я не желаю ей такой участи. Я не поеду в Нифльхейм… и ты тоже, если и вправду желаешь ей добра.  
– Тогда я пойду к Всеотцу, – прежде этот выход казался Бальдру сущим безумием, но сейчас… Отчего бы и нет, ему ведь больше нечего терять! – И попрошу разрешения жениться на твоей дочери.  
Локи поперхнулся элем. Сигюн ойкнула и поднесла руку ко рту. Бальдр мог по праву гордиться тем, что совершил невозможное – поразил бога обмана.  
– Ты серьезно? – выкашлял Локи.  
– Более чем. Отец, матушка и братья давно наседают на меня с намеками, что пора выбирать невесту и засылать сватов. Вот я и отыскал ту девушку, которая мне по душе.  
– Ну что прикажешь с ним делать? – Локи обернулся, взывая к жене о помощи. – Убить сразу, чтобы не мучился? Превратить во что-нибудь тихое и безобидное?  
– Бальдр, то, о чем ты говоришь, невозможно, – развела руками Сигюн. – Твои родители никогда не дадут согласия на подобный брак. Ты – ас. Хель – великанша ётунской и тролльской кровей…  
– Йоред и Грида тоже были великаншами из Ётунхейма. Это не помешало моему отцу сделать им детей – которые сейчас признаны законными отпрысками и живут в Асгарде, – запальчиво напомнил Бальдр. Локи скривился, будто надкусил кислое яблоко:  
– Один не заключал с этими дамами законных браков – это раз. Они не были полупомешанными чародейками, болтающими с мертвецами, и дочерями не самого любимого в Асгарде мужа женовидного – это два. И, мальчик мой, когда я называю Хель безрассудной, я знаю, о чем говорю. Она именно такова. Мой тебе совет, – голос Локи звучал сочувственно и проникновенно, – забудь все, как страшный сон. Не пиши ей больше. Отыщи себе хорошую, обычную девушку, тебе это не составит труда. Женись, заведи дом и детишек, сражайся с великанами или пробуждай мир к жизни… Выкини из головы любые мысли о Хель. Твое здоровье, Бальдр, – он как-то слишком быстро опрокинул кубок и добавил: – Не нужно больше говорить об этом. Мое решение пребудет неизменным.  
Оставалось только поблагодарить хозяев за радушие и убираться прочь.  
Бальдр все же обратился к отцу со своей просьбой. Он был готов к отцовскому гневу и материнским упрекам, к обидному смеху старшего брата и всеобщему недоумению, но исход его беседы с Одином вышел совсем другим. Мать всплакнула. Тор уважительно протянул: «Эк тебя…». Один холодно и спокойно растолковал сыну: подобное желание есть всего лишь блажь неопытного юнца. Видно, у Бальдра появилось слишком много свободного времени, которое он тратит на пустые мечтания. С этого дня Бальдру надлежит присоединиться к отряду Тора и вносить свой вклад в охрану границ Асгарда. Если Бальдр еще раз заикнется о своей ужасающей тяге к королеве мертвецов, он сполна познает всю тяжесть родительского гнева.  
Довершением бедствий стало послание от Хель. Коротенькое, в несколько слов. Хель благодарила за все и просила больше никогда не писать ей. Буквы казалась не написанными, но вырубленными ударами меча на пергаменте, так яростно Хель нажимала на перо. Должно быть, Локи каким-то образом известил дочь о беседе с Бальдром – и Хель решила положить конец юношеским привязанностям.  
Ястреб, несколько десятилетий преодолевавший путь из Асгарда в Нифльхейм, испустил протяжный клекот и упал замертво. Заклятие, наделившее птицу подобием жизни, развеялось. У ног Бальдра валялся неприглядный истлевший трупик с провалившимся глазницами и скрюченными когтями. Хель обрубила связующую нить, лишив Бальдра возможности отправить в Нифльхейм прощальное письмо.  
Было больно. Несколько месяцев или лет, Бальдр не помнил точно. Он брел сквозь жизнь, как сквозь болотные испарения, исполняя требуемые действия, улыбаясь, разговаривая, соглашаясь или возражая собеседникам. Все, что прежде составляло радость и смысл жизни, стало бесцветным, ненужным, излишним. Он продолжал писать Хели, складывая неотправленные послания в шкатулку, в компанию к тем письмам, что получил от нее. Иногда ему приходила на ум мысль спалить шкатулку. Пару раз Бальдр даже выносил ее из дома и обкладывал поленьями, но так и не смог довести замысел до конца. Мать смотрела на него сухими, требовательными глазами, но ни о чем не выспрашивала. Неугомонный братец Тор повсюду таскал за собой, не позволяя остаться в одиночестве, настойчиво знакомил с девушками Асгарда и Ванахейма, расписывал прелести супружества – пока Бальдр однажды не спросил у него, как поживает Локи. Тор осекся, глухо ругнулся, и отстал, больше не путаясь навязать Бальдру в подруги очередную милую деву.  
А потом возникли решительная асинья Неп и ее нежная дочурка Нанна. Вероятный брак устраивал все стороны, и Бальдр не стал упираться, лелея робкую надежду на то, что живая женщина рядом избавит его от глухой тоски по недосягаемой печальной королеве.  
Сыграли свадьбу. Родился сын. Легче не стало.  
Нанна не спала, когда Бальдр поздней ночью пришел домой. Встретила загулявшего супруга на пороге чашей подогретого вина и вежливым упреком в том, что Форсети извелся в ожидании отцовского возвращения.  
Бальдр мрачно глянул на верную и преданную супругу. Запустил чашей в стену и посоветовал Нанне поскорей внушить сыну мысль о том, что у родителей могут быть свои дела. Хотя Форсети наверняка все отлично понимает. Это его матери недостает ума. Ну да, откуда ему взяться-то, в куриной голове?  
Оскорбленная Нанна шарахнулась в сторону, нахмурилась и открыла прелестный ротик, но Бальдр вовремя захлопнул перед ней дверь. Завтра придется долго извиняться и вымаливать прощение. Но это будет завтра.  
Ночью ему пригрезилась Хель, чего уже давно не случалось. Закутанная в рваные покрывала, похожие на истлевшие погребальные саваны, она недвижно стояла посреди бескрайнего поля отгремевшей битвы. Мертвецы скалили гнилые зубы, шевелились, пытаясь встать. Воронья стая кружила над ней, надрывно каркая. Бальдр хотел увидеть ее лицо, но Хель так и не подняла головы, скрытой просторным капюшоном.

Асгард, окраина подле Химинсбьерга.

На рассвете Бальдр предусмотрительно ускользнул из дома. Ему совершенно не хотелось выслушивать колкости Нанны. Он бесцельно шатался по округе, нигде подолгу не задерживаясь. Побывал на морском побережье, на большом торжище Асгарда, навестил Поле Лучников, посмотрел на состязания валькирий – и нигде не нашел ни подходящего собеседника, ни пристанища.  
К закату ноги сами вынесли его к всходу на Радужный Мост, к сияющим изнутри хрустальным стенам Химинсбьерга, обиталища Вечного Стража. Бальдр постоял на развилке – и решительно свернул вправо. Туда, где на приземистом холме основательно расположилась сложенная из огромных сосновых бревен изба в три сруба. Из труб валил черный дым, под навесом добротной коновязи фыркали уткнувшиеся мордами в мешки с ячменем кони и один вороной единорог. Чуть поодаль сверкали отполированной сталью и промасленной кожей устрашающего вида двухколесные повозки, украшенные черепами и перьями. Похоже, кто-то опять прорвался сюда Тайной Тропой, в обход Моста.  
За окнами надрывно ревела волынка, дополняемая медным голосом трубы и разухабистой мелодией рыля. Кто-то хохотал, да так громко и заливисто, что стены ощутимо содрогались, а кони ржали в ответ.  
Бальдр взирал на крепкие стены и высокое крыльцо с оторопью. Харчевня «Рагнарёк» пользовалась в Асгарде дурной славой, ибо ее хозяин охотно принимал на постой выходцев из всех Девяти Миров. Несмотря на ходившие о заведении пугающие слухи – а может, именно благодаря им – посетителей в трактире всегда было хоть отбавляй. Сюда заглядывали даже эйнхерии с валькириями – при условии, что начальство не прознает – и всякий из асов хоть раз, да наведывался сюда. Здесь варили отличный эль, здесь всегда можно было нарваться на опасное приключение или найти отличную компанию. «Рагнарёк», пусть и стоял на землях Асгарда, жил по собственным законам – эдакое маленькое государство в государстве.  
Бальдр, наверное, был единственным, кто никогда не приходил сюда. Но вот настал и его черед искать забвения под сводами таверны «Рагнарёк».  
У входа была вкопана корабельная мачта с приколоченным к ней великаньим щитом. На щите размашисто начертали предостережение всякому, кто по глупости вздумает обнажить в этом доме оружие или пустить в ход боевую магию. Драки на кулачках, потасовки стенка на стенку и с помощью кухонной утвари не возбранялись, но шумно приветствовались. Хеймдалль уже который год грозился запалить трактир с четырех концов. Вместе с разгульными посетителями и окончательно позабывшим страх хозяином.  
Владельцем и содержателем трактира со столь громким и дерзким названием был Фенрир. Фенрир Локиссон, история которого была столь запутанной, что, как выражался Вольштагг, без бочонка доброго зимнего эля тут не разберешься.  
Начать с того, что у Фенрира имелось аж целых три постоянных воплощения. Первое, Лунный волк размером с небольшую лохматую гору, мирно дремало в огромной пещере, скованное легендарной цепью Глейпнир. Любой желающий мог сходить и невозбранно поглазеть на него. Бальдр в свое время тоже сходил, ужаснувшись размерам Зверя и содрогнувшись от рычащего рокота неумолчного храпа. Опутанный чарами, Зверь видел волчьи сны о холодной луне в безоблачном небе, поскуливал и дергал лапищами, порываясь бежать.  
Во втором своем обличье Фенрир представал внушительного сложения здоровяком асирской крови. Смутное сходство с Тором давало асгардцам неиссякаемую пищу для ехидных намеков и вопросов с подковырками. В присутствии Фенрира, правда, болтать на подобные темы опасались. Оборотень имел обыкновение дружелюбно улыбаться шутнику, и тогда казалось, что зубов ему отсыпано по меньшей мере вдвое больше, чем полагается. Причем все – ослепительно-белые и сверкающие. Шевелюра у Фенрира была буйно-черной, золотистые глаза в моменты ярости становились оранжевыми, а непокорным и непоседливым нравом дитя Локи и ведьмы Ангброды целиком пошло в отца. Обладая врожденной способностью перебираться из мира в мир без помощи Биврёста, Фенрир развлекался, как мог.  
Третьей его ипостасью считался белый волк размерами с добрую лошадь. Кроме величины, ярости и непомерной кровожадности, он ничем не отличался от прочих животных. Волчьи племена охотно признали его великим вожаком. Стоило Фенриру появиться в любом из Девяти Миров, как вокруг него сбивалась огромная стая. Дальше все зависело от прихотей отпрыска Локи. То он выдавал себя за предвестника конца света, то за древнего зверобога, алчущего жертв, то незамысловато изводил жителей города или области, неудачно очутившихся на его пути. В человеческом облике Фенрир устраивал загонные охоты на свое звериное воплощение, учинял резню среди смертных, нанимался на службу к местным правителям – говорили, из него получался неплохой стратег – и всенепременно добивался междоусобной войны. Чем кровавей, дольше и жутче, тем лучше. Армии Фенрира именем очередного короля или князя выжигали плодородные края, шедшие по пятам за войском волки добивали уцелевших. Вопли гибнущих смертных летели к престолам богов, и кому-то из богов или героев приходилось идти, ловить разгулявшегося Волка и тащить его за шиворот обратно в Асгард.  
Фенрира не раз пытались обуздать. Сажали в яму и под замок, избивали до полусмерти, сковывали цепями, однажды даже вышвырнули в Нибльхейм, к инеистым великанам. Изворотливый и сметливый, подобно своему отцу, Фенрир неизменно находил способ обмануть стражу и вырваться из плена, чтобы вернуться к излюбленной жизни бродяги и убийцы.  
В конце концов Один призвал смутьяна в тронный зал и потолковал с ним. Без угроз, размахивания копьем и обещаний заживо содрать с Фенрира шкуру и сделать из нее коврик в спальню. Продлился разговор долго и шел он без свидетелей, хотя сыскалось немало желающих подслушать, о чем беседуют Всеотец и Кровавый Волк. У Одина достало мудрости проявить уважение к сводному племяннику, Фенрир дал публичную клятву-гюйс, что более не станет тревожить миры опустошительными набегами, но найдет себе место в Асгарде.  
Помыкавшись туда-сюда, Фенрир возвел трактир «Рагнарёк» и гостеприимно распахнул двери для всех желающих.  
Собравшись с духом, Бальдр переступил высокий порог с вязью охранных рун.  
Его ослепило и оглушило. По ноздрям резануло вонью горящего жира и острых приправ, глаза невольно заслезились от едкого дыма. На десяток ударов сердца Бальдр просто застыл на пороге, не в силах сделать шаг вперед или назад, свыкаясь с местными обычаями. Гости орали, перекликались от стола к столу, распевали, молотя кружками по столам. На свободном пятачке между лавками тяжеловесно отплясывала женщина-тролль, тряся над приплюснутой головой рокочущим бубном. Плясунье хлопали, подбадривающе орали и швыряли монеты под ноги. Компания двергов азартно резалась в зернь, разражаясь устрашающими кличами и размахивая сверкающими топориками всякий раз, как только кости замирали в неподвижности.  
У самой двери расположилась троица инеистых великанов. Пребывавших из уважения к хозяину не в боевом облике – то есть без рогов, шипастых хвостов и когтей сабельной остроты. Угол позади их стола занимала неопрятная груда походных мешков, длинных составных луков, скаток дорожных шатров и связанных воедино плетеных лыж. Похоже, ётуны держали путь издалека и решили остановиться на привал в асгардском трактире. На столе перед ними толпились большие металлические кувшины с широким основанием и узким горлышком, окутанные голубым мерцанием и с выступившим на выпуклых блестящих боках морозным инеем. Из кувшинов ётуны наливали в глиняные кружки вязкую жидкость ярко-синего цвета. Даже на вид она была холоднее льда, но великаны прихлебывали свой диковинный напиток с явственным удовольствием. Изумленный Бальдр загляделся на исконных врагов Асгарда, мирно попивающих в харчевне, и споткнулся о чье-то копье.  
– Глаза разуй, – с присвистывающим акцентом посоветовал ётун слева, обладатель ожерелья из просверленных монет и звериных косточек. – Да смотри, куда прешь.  
– Простите, – братец Тор немедля затеял бы шумную свару. Бальдр решил, что не стоит без нужды цапаться с ледяными обитателями Нижнего мира.  
– Простим, коли выпьешь с нами, ас, – проворчал другой, постарше летами. Этот носил белый меховой килт, а на толстой шее у него красовалась массивная гривна тусклого серебра.  
– Конечно, почтенный, – Бальдр ухватил протянутую кружку. Надеясь, что асгардская крепость желудка и врожденная устойчивость к ядам не подведут, и он не скончается в страшных муках прямо тут, на усыпанном свежим тростником полу. – Ваше здоровье.  
Первый же глоток синей гадости застрял в горле комком ржавых гвоздей. Ётуны следили за ним – синекожие лица в татуированных узорах обманчиво бесстрастны, глаза прищурены, зрачки полыхают багрянцем. Сделав над собой усилие, Бальдр проглотил вязкую холодную мерзость и приготовился отхлебнуть еще.  
– Грейп, урод, отстань от парня, – рявкнул ковылявший мимо тролль. – Он помрет, а нам отвечать.  
Великаны гулко заухали, прищелкивая пальцами. Видимо, странные звуки обозначали смех.  
Вихляясь из стороны в сторону и путаясь в собственных ногах, Бальдр добрел до огромной стойки и мертвой хваткой впился в опоясывающий ее медный поручень. Глаза норовили съехаться к переносице, краски мира то становились невыносимо четкими и яркими, то блекли и отдалялись, и сквозь них стрелами пролетали пронзительно-алые слова. За стойкой, меж полок с разноцветными бутылями и бочонками, висело огромное колесо с металлическими спицами. Сосредоточившись на их ярком блеске, Бальдр постепенно пришел в себя. Постучал кулаком по стойке, намереваясь взять чего-нибудь покрепче. Он впервые в жизни поссорился с женой и ушел из дома, значит, имеет полное право напиться вдрызг. Вдруг да полегчает?  
Трактирщик за стойкой развлекал публику, жонглируя бутылью, горящей свечой и тяжелым кубком. Вещи так и порхали в воздухе, словно утратив вес – кубок, свеча, бутылка, кубок, свеча, бутылка. На очередном круге улетевшая свеча воткнулась точнехонько в подсвечник, а кубок встал перед Бальдром. Ударом ладони кабатчик вышиб из бутыли пробку и до краев наполнил кубок чем-то зеленоватым и пенистым.  
– Я ничего не заказывал, – робко заикнулся Бальдр, уже наученный горьким знакомством с неизвестными напитками.  
– За счет заведения, – кабатчик, широкоплечий чернявый парень в расшитом бисером кожаном жилете на голое тело, дружелюбно ухмыльнулся. – Тебе, как я погляжу, надо горе залить.  
– Почему ты решил, что у меня горе? – Бальдр подозрительно принюхался к зеленой шипучей гадости. Пахло яблоками и ольховым дымком.  
– Сюда приходят либо в радости, либо в горе, либо ради славной компании, – растолковал чернявый. – Компании ты не ищешь, иначе подсел бы к кому за стол, радостью не лучишься. Остается горе. Счас проверим, прав ли я. Хунгла! Хунгла, поди-ка сюда!  
Служанка, альва Младшей крови, грохнула на стойку тяжеленный поднос с кружками.  
– Чего?  
– Глянь на него и быстро отвечай, с чем он сюда явился, – предложил трактирщик, тыча пальцем в Бальдра.  
– Горе у него, – не замедлила с ответом Хунгла. Прищурилась, всмотрелась. – Даже скажу, какое. Жена ворчит, милая молчит, – она вызывающе подбоченилась. – Эй, я лучше нее, кто бы она не была. Хочешь проверить?  
– Хунгла, эль выдохнется, – напомнил кабатчик. Альва ожгла его возмущенным взглядом, забрала поднос и удалилась, вертя аппетитным задом. Бальдр залпом осушил кубок, и на месте пустого перед ним как по волшебству возник полный. На этот раз – с привычной медовухой, плеснувшей через край. – Парень, ты на хунглины посулы не ведись. Она так, шуткует. Ну что, удостоверился? Я как вижу гостя, враз чую, что у него за душой.  
– Пусть так, – не стал отрицать Бальдр. Медовуха сладко пощипывала язык, омывая душу светлой печалью. – Ты прозорлив, хозяин, и прав. Плесни-ка мне вон того зелья из своих запасов, – он ткнул пальцем в первую попавшуюся на глаза бутыль. Трактирщик удивленно приподнял бровь, откупорил бутылку и налил гостю вина цвета поздних ягод шиповника. Вино показалось Бальдру кислым, но, войдя во вкус, он задался твердым намерением перепробовать содержимое всех бутылок из хозяйских запасов. Парень за стойкой только посмеивался, споро наполняя кубок за кубком.  
– Кажется, я тебя где-то видел, – заявил чернявый спустя десять или двадцать опустевших чаш. – Но не здесь, зуб даю. Ты в «Рагнарёк» ни разу не наведывался. Где ж ты мог мне на глаза попасться?  
– Я Б-Бальдр, – содержимое очередной бутыли отдавало тиной и древесными стружками. Не исключено, что Бальдр только что отведал настоя рыбьей чешуи на березовых почках и сделался несколько косноязычен: – Бальдр Одинссон, сын Одина Всеотца. Оч-чень приятно. Тащи следующую.  
– Бальдр? – кабатчик вопросительно прищурился. – Точно. Позапрошлой луной на состязаниях лучников, вот где я тебя приметил! Слышь, но коли ты Бальдр, какое у тебя может быть горе? Ты ж это, воплощённая радость мира, красота и эта, как ее, гармония!  
– Вот я и говорю, какое у меня может быть горе, – пробормотал Бальдр. – Нет у меня никакого горя. Одна сплошная радость с утра до вечера. Такая радость, от которой в петлю лезть хочется. А я не могу. Мне нельзя. Без меня ничего не будет – ни весны, ни радости. Наливай! – парень расторопно извлек пробку из горлышка очередной бутылки. – Мне горевать нельзя. Не положено. Понимаешь? Всем, любой твари в мире, даже червяку какому-нибудь, можно горевать, когда его мотыгой перерубят, а мне – мне нельзя! Запрещено! Но пить-то мне никто не запрещал, так?  
– Кто ж тебе запретит? – поддакнул трактирщик, именем или прозвищем которого Бальдр забыл поинтересоваться. Ну, стоит за стойкой и стоит себе. Главное, чтобы подливать успевал. – Вот и говорю, никто не в силах запретить что-то сыну самого Одина Всемогущего и Вездессущего! Так что за беда-то у тебя стряслась? Ну поведай хоть капельку, страсть ведь как любопытственно! Я твою хозяйку как-то видал издалека, на Торжище. Загляденье, а не хозяйка. Сам бы с такой стал, жаль, не даст…  
Бальдр молча показал болтуну кулак. Подавальщик глянул на божественный кулак с уважением, но и не подумал прикусить язык:  
– Неужто не угодила чем? Или загуляла? Так ты только намекни – с кем? Мы его быстренько отучим на чужих жен заглядываться!  
– Да не в этом дело, – с трудом выговорил Бальдр. – Не в Нанне. Нанна, она что. Она славная. Просто она… она всего лишь Нанна. Не та. Не как другая. Она не понимает, а та бы все поняла.  
– А-а, – уважительно затряс черными лохмами парень. – Другая. Тогда понятно. А зазноба как, сговорена уже за кого или мужняя жена, что к ней ни с какой стороны не подступиться?  
– Она далеко, – Бальдр едва не выронил ставший неподъемно тяжелым кубок. – Нанна тут, а она далеко. За морями, за горами. За жизнью и за смертью. Там, где обрывается окоем… – он безнадежно махнул рукой. – Давай выпьем. За прекрасных дев, которые никогда не будут рядом с нами.  
– Давай, – охотно согласился кабатчик. – И что, никак тебе не свидеться со своей милой?  
– Никак, – всхлипнул Бальдр, которому внезапно стало очень жаль себя и своей незадавшейся молодой жизни.  
– Совсем никак?  
– Совсем-совсем никак. Да она и не захочет. На кой я ей сдался? У меня жена, у меня сын. На мне, – Бальдр очень схоже передразнил суровые отцовские интонации, – ответственность, жабу ее мать! Без моего вмешательства даже прыщи на заднице не вскакивают! А она… она ж ведь такая. Ни на кого не похожая. Единственная.  
– А зовут-то ее как? – глаза парня за стойкой искрились лукавым любопытством. Бальдр уже встречал похожий взгляд, но спьяну никак не мог вспомнить, у кого.  
– Хель, – твердо и отчетливо, как ему казалось, выговорил Бальдр, но трактирщик все равно переспросил:  
– Как? Хельга? Это которая Хельга? Та, что валькирия? Или которая златошвея из Гаваней? Или Хельга – Лебединая Песнь из свиты Фригги? У той да, у той муженек на расправу скор и рука у него ой какая тяжелая…  
– Хель, которая дочь Локи, – повторил Бальдр.  
С именем своей недостижимой королевы на устах молодой ас грузно рухнул под стойку, по своей везучести умудрившись не приложиться головой как следует. Чернявый кабатчик аж высунулся из-за стойки, поглядеть на удивительное зрелище.  
Убедившись, что поверженный хмелем сын Одина жив, но вставать не намерен, трактирщик махнул троллю с подносом, полным трехпинтовых кружек:  
– Глыба, будь другом. Оттащи это тело наверх. Брось там где-нибудь, а то неровен час, затопчут по случайности, а мы потом отвечай.  
Тролль проворчал что-то неразборчивое, но все же закинул обмякшего Бальдра через каменной твердости плечо и неспешно заковылял по узкой лестнице на второй этаж, где владелец трактира обустроил несколько комнат для останавливающихся на ночлег гостей.

 

Вообще-то у богов не бывает похмелья. Ну, то есть его не должно быть. Но Бальдра оно накрыло во всем своем мрачном великолепии – с трещащей головой, ощущением пустыни под языком и руками-ногами, совершенно не желавшими никуда двигаться. Перед глазами мелькало что-то выцветше-пестрое, под щекой ощущалось нечто шерстяное и колючее, и, как нерешительно утверждал разум, Бальдр валялся прямо на полу. На очень твердом и жестком полу, застеленном домотканым тонким ковриком.  
Над головой у него бурно ссорились.  
– Нет, ну как это прикажешь понимать? – возмущался звонкий девичий голосок. – Я возвращаюсь из дальних краев, надеясь встретить тут заботу, ласку и понимание, и что же я обнаруживаю? Два упившихся до состояния бревен тела, валяющихся в обнимку на полу!  
Усилием воли Бальдру удалось частично одолеть похмелье. На освободившееся место немедля змеей вполз стыд и укоризненно зашуршал кольцами. Стало быть, никто иной, как сын Одина собственной персоной, валялся пьяным невесть где и в обществе невесть кого! Как теперь родне и друзьям в глаза смотреть, это же недостойно воина и доблестного мужа!  
«Вот братцу Тору все прощается, – ехидно скрипнул внутренний голос. – Даже когда он во хмелю делается неумеренно буен и начинает кидаться Мьёльниром куда попало и в кого попало».  
Бальдр с трудом поднял тяжелую и ноющую голову. Какая-то добрая душа заботливо поставила рядом с ним кувшин. Хотелось верить, что с холодной водой, а не с элем или тройной терновицей. Чуть подальше Бальдр разглядел стройные ножки в меховых опорках. Ножки были девичьими и возмущенно топтались на месте, словно исполняя фигуры сложного танца. Перед ножками негодующей девицы сидел давешний подавальщик и собутыльник из трактира «Рагнарёк», взлохмаченный и съежившийся. Надо полагать, именно в его компании Бальдр и провел ночь.  
– Да ладно тебе, – страдальчески бормотал парень, раскачиваясь взад-вперед и держась за голову. – Подумаешь, выпили малость. У него горе, между прочим.  
– Допустим, у него горе, а у тебя какая напасть? – не унималась девица. С трудом оторвавшись от созерцания ее ног, Бальдр перевел взгляд повыше. Увидел соблазнительную фигурку, темно-рыжие волосы… и хвост. Беличий хвост, длинный и пушистый, с белой кисточкой на конце. Высовывавшийся из-под желто-зеленого килта, обмотанного вокруг талии девицы и перехваченного широким поясом. Бальдр сморгнул, протер глаза… и сообразил. Ну конечно же. Если перед ним единственная на все Девять Миров законная обладательница беличьего хвоста, то виновник ее гнева, получается…  
Ой. Неловко как-то вышло. Ему даже не пришло в голову, что владелец трактира может лично стоять за стойкой, обслуживая посетителей.  
Бальдр зашевелился, порываясь незаметно уползти. Оборотни в людском обличье разом повернулись и в четыре глаза уставились на него. Бальдр сделал неловкую попытку укрыться за кувшином:  
– Д-доброе утро, я уже ухожу, простите великодушно…  
– Куда это ты собрался? – возмутилась хвостатая девица. – А завтрак? Я что, напрасно старалась?  
– Он не хочет, а я съем, – подлизался чернявый. – Я голодный, межу прочим.  
– Отстань. Ты всегда голоден, как волк, – огрызнулась девица.  
– Так я и есть волк, – не стал отрицать Фенрир. – Поэтому меня надо много и вкусно кормить. Не то пойду и сожру солнце, закушу луной. Бальдр… ты ведь Бальдр, я вчера правильно расслышал? Ага. Бальдр, это Рататоск. Рататоск, это Бальдр. Его никто не любит, поэтому он в тоске и печали, – волкодлак с явственным усилием поднялся на ноги. Покачался туда-сюда, прежде чем обрел равновесие и целеустремленно направился к столу. Бальдру ничего не оставалось, как присоединиться.  
Рататоск-белка, вестница богов, косилась на выпивох с нескрываемым презрением. И тарелки на стол метала с грохотом и звоном, как подобает разгневанной жене. Разноцветные бисерные браслеты на ее запястьях раздраженно звякали, серебряное монисто на шее негодующе посверкивало. В былые годы, как доводилось слышать Бальдру, белочка Рататоск водила нежную дружбу с Локи, но, столкнувшись с подросшим отпрыском бога обмана, решительно сделала выбор в пользу сына, а не отца. Может, ее интерес основывался на том, что они с Фенриром были перевертышами, носившими на плечах незримую звериную шкуру мехом внутрь. Когда им надоедало прикидываться людьми, они меняли облики, возвращаясь к своей истинной сущности диких зверей, волка и белки.  
Любопытная Рататоск не умела долго сердиться.  
– Так какое горе-горькое заливали? – осведомилась она. Фенрир оторвался от обгладываемой куриной ноги и наставительно поднял замасленный палец:  
– О. Как ты вовремя. Ну-ка признавайся, как ты умудрился замутить с моей сестренкой?  
«А ведь верно, – прежде это соображение как-то не посещало Бальдра, несмотря на всю свою очевидность. – Хель и Фенрир – родные брат и сестра. Единокровные и единоутробные. Дети одного отца от одной матери. И у Фенрира в точности такой же взгляд, как у Локи».  
– Нету ничего промеж нами, – честно признался Бальдр. – Я ее и видел всего один раз в жизни. Давно, когда ее привозили в Асгард.  
– Тогда чего же ты вчера развел такие страдания – мол, жить без нее не могу? – удивился Фенрир.  
– Потому что я действительно жить без нее не могу, – Бальдр замялся. – Да, мы никогда больше не встречались. Но мы пересылали друг другу письма. Долго. До того лета, когда я женился на Нанне. С той поры Хель больше мне не пишет. То есть сперва я ходил к ее отцу, и к своему. Говорил, что хочу взять ее в жены.  
– Хель – в жены? – Фенрир в непритворном ужасе вытаращился на собеседника, а Рататоск завздыхала и смахнула кончиком хвоста слезу. – Совсем спятил? Ты хоть догадываешься, что она такое?  
– Я знаю, что она – единственная, кто мне нужен. Все прочее не имеет значения, – с достоинством ответил Бальдр. – Ваш отец просветил меня касательно того, что Хель несколько по-другому смотрит на мир, спасибо. Я же сказал, мы несколько лет обменивались посланиями. Мы писали друг другу обо всем – что мы видим вокруг, что чувствуем и как живем.  
– Ах, – Рататоск всплеснула руками, – надо думать, и Один, и Локи наотрез отказали тебе?  
– Локи сказал, что я не смогу даже повидаться с ней, – признался Бальдр. – И что он не будет мне помогать.  
– Повидаться – это как раз нетрудно… – рассеянно бросил Фенрир. – Ну, повидаешься, а дальше что?  
– И об этом твой отец тоже говорил, – Бальдр без удивления обнаружил, что помнит давнюю беседу от слова до слова, – она там, а я здесь, и так будет всегда. Если я желаю ей добра, я не должен беспокоить ее пустыми напоминаниями о мире, который ей пришлось оставить. Но это же несправедливо! – он от души треснул по столу подвернувшейся тяжелой кружкой. – Ее мнения никто не спрашивал! Ее швырнули туда, а все потому, что все так страшатся этого пророчества! Между прочим, я нарочно порылся в архиве и нашел точный список предсказания вёльвы! Там нет ни единого слова о потомстве Локи, потому как кеннинг насчет «мерзостного тролля» можно отнести к кому угодно!  
– К тому же Локи не тролль, а ётун, – добавила Рататоск.  
– Какая разница, – Фенрир по-собачьи встряхнулся, оживляясь. – Даже если старушка имела в виду кого-то другого, звание Погубителей мира теперь надежно прилипло к нам. Потому как это всех устраивает. А тебе, – он развернулся к Бальдру, – тебе лучше смириться и забыть. Сестренку никогда не выпустят оттуда.  
– Но я не желаю мириться! – заупрямился Бальдр. – Почему я должен до конца дней оставаться рядом с постылой женщиной, к которой я не испытываю ровным счетом ничего?  
– Ну так разойдитесь, – посоветовал Фенрир.  
– Легко говорить! Ты хоть представляешь, какой поднимется крик и какой позор – сын Одина взял и оставил ни в чем не повинную жену? Никто на это не пойдет, никто не согласится. Мы ведь царское семейство. Пример для подражания и все такое.  
– Можно убежать, – предложила Рататоск, явно проникшаяся сочувствием.  
– Можно убежать из Асгарда, но невозможно живому войти в Хельхейм, – разочаровал подружку Фенрир. – А умереть ты не способен. Даже если я сейчас встану и напрочь оторву твою красивую голову, ты возродишься в чертогах своего отца. С сильной головной болью, но безнадежно живым.  
От отчаяния Бальдру захотелось побиться лбом о столешницу. Вместо этого он молча отодвинул свою опустевшую тарелку:  
– Благодарю, хозяюшка. Пойду я, наверное…  
– Фенрир! Эй, волчара, ты дома? – басовито пророкотали снизу, из трактирной залы. – Гость к тебе стучится! Впустить?  
– Гость в дом – счастье в дом, – хмыкнул Фенрир и крикнул в ответ: – Впусти, отчего ж не впустить? Гостям мы завсегда рады.  
По лестнице застучали каблуки. Стук был четкий, ритмичный и сильный, и Бальдром овладело нехорошее предчувствие.  
Даже в обители богов и асов, где редкостная красота облика была не счастливым исключением, но обыденным порядком вещей, он выделялся и бросался в глаза. Холодное, ледяное совершенство, сохраняющее безупречность в любых обстоятельствах. Гладко зачесанные в длинный хвост русые волосы с серебристым отливом и точеное лицо. Малость тяжеловатая нижняя челюсть придавала облику вошедшего некое смутное сходство с лошадью. Усугубляемое неизменной брюзгливой складкой узких губ, вечно поджатых в недовольстве всеми Девятью Мирами разом, и надменным взглядом прозрачно-зеленых глаз. На плече, скрепляя плащ оттенка сумеречного тумана, посверкивала золотом фибула с изображением скачущего коня о восьми ногах.  
– Это Слейпнир. Он смотрит на вас, как на навоз, – жизнерадостно приветствовал гостя Фенрир. – Спорим, я угадаю, зачем ты пожаловал в такую рань?  
Не удостоив оборотня ответом, Слейпнир повернулся к притихшему Бальдру, ровным и спокойным тоном проговорив:  
– Твоя жена весьма обеспокоена твоим затянувшимся отсутствием. Предположив худшее, она пришла со своей скорбью к Всеотцу и Фригг. Мне поручено разыскать тебя и доставить в Валяскьяльву. Идем.  
– Вообще-то он у меня в гостях! – возмутился Фенрир. Личный скакун Одина одарил сводного братца столь брезгливым взглядом, словно тот и впрямь был куском навозной лепешки, прилипшей к безукоризненно чистому сапогу.  
– Один желает его видеть, – холодно повторил Слейпнир.  
– А я вовсе не желаю его видеть, – отважился возразить Бальдр. – Я не малый ребенок, который не может шагу ступить, не цепляясь за материнскую юбку. И моей жене вовсе незачем беспокоиться обо мне. Тем более, надоедать своим беспокойством моим родителям!  
Фенрир яростно затряс лохматой головой, соглашаясь.  
– Так что я приду к Одину тогда, когда сочту нужным, – и Бальдр решительно уселся обратно за стол. Рататоск, метнув вопросительный взгляд туда-сюда, рассудила, что драки покамест не предвидится, и поставила перед Бальдром кубок. Поразмыслила и принесла второй, для гостя.  
– Бунт? – Слейпнир вопросительно поднял светлую бровь, но предложенный кубок все-таки взял и сделал из него малый глоток. – Мятеж и неповиновение старшему в роду?  
– Они самые, – видимо, присутствие Фенрира придало Бальдру толику так необходимой смелости.  
– Ты мог бы сказать, что не отыскал его, – подала голос Рататоск.  
– Наш жеребеночек из принципа никогда не лжет, – растолковал Фенрир. – Чтоб ни единая живая душа не заподозрила его в позорящем родстве с воплощением Обмана. Он, понимаете ли, честен до мозга костей и последней шерстинки в хвосте.  
– Да, я именно такой, – невозмутимо подтвердил Слейпнир. – Тебя это возмущает?  
– Раздражает, – буркнул волк-оборотень.  
– А меня раздражает постоянная исходящая от тебя вонь, но я же терплю, – не остался в долгу Слейпнир.  
– Это не вонь, а аромат настоящего хищника! Травоядным не понять!  
– Мальчики, может, вы не будете опять ссориться? – жалобно протянула Рататоск. – Как вам только не надоедает? Вы же братья!  
– История Асгарда и сопредельных миров являет собой красочный пример того, как родные и сводные братья неустанно резались друг с другом за власть и славу, – сухо изрек Слейпнир. – Мы и так являем собой счастливое исключение. Надо было прикончить этого щенка еще в детстве, пока он не успел вырасти.  
– Однажды ты зазеваешься, конёк, и я тебе горло перегрызу, – с милейшим оскалом заверил Фенрир.  
– Буду иметь в виду, – Слейпнир чуть заметно улыбнулся, и улыбка его блеснула отражением острой улыбки Локи. – Теперь я могу узнать, с какой радости Бальдр вдруг ринулся искать прибежища в твоей гнилой норе, так расстроив милую Нанну?  
– Когда Тор внезапно исчезает на месяц-другой, это никого не беспокоит, – возмутился Бальдр.  
– Потому что это Тор. С ним ничего не может случиться. Это он где-то случается, – хихикнула Рататоск.  
– А я, значит, беспомощный младенец, не способный о себе позаботиться?  
Слейпнир окинул его оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног и вынес приговор:  
– Все, на что ты пока оказался способен – пьянка в фенрировом кабаке.  
– У него была веская причина! – вступилась Рататоск. – У него девушка…  
– У него супруга и подрастающий сын, – въедливо напомнил Слейпнир.  
– Но он ее не любит! – не унималась девица-оборотень. – Он мечтает о другой!  
– И совершенно напрасно это делает. Зазорно женатому мужу заглядываться на других девиц, – стоял на своем Слейпнир.  
– Вот и не женись, – от души посоветовал ему Фенрир. – Хотя тебе любая встреченная кобыла – невеста.  
– А в лоб копытом?  
– Знаете, я все-таки пойду, – пробормотал Бальдр. – Извинюсь перед Нанной. Наверное, вы все-таки правы. Надо позабыть обо всем. Просто мне не хватает терпения. И выдержки. Но я попытаюсь.  
Вокруг таверны плыло раннее, туманное осеннее утро в первых желтеющих листьях. Хозяин таверны «Рагнарёк» и его подруга вышли проводить его. Шумно втянув слабый аромат увядающей травы, Фенрир заявил, что нынче должна быть добрая охота. Рататоск погладила Бальдра по плечу, для чего ей пришлось встать на цыпочки, и шепнула, что все образуется. Слейпнир ничего не сказал, просто стоял и терпеливо ждал, а Бальдру мерещился призрачный силуэт огромного жеребца позади него, то появлявшийся, то пропадавший.

 

– Неужели ты все так и оставишь? – не унималась Рататоск. За минувшее утро белочка уже который раз подкатывалась к мрачному волкодлаку. С упорством, достойным лучшего применения, повторяя одно и то же: у тебя совсем нет сердца, я же вижу, ты им сочувствуешь, они так несчастны, она-же-твоя-сестра, как ты можешь преспокойно сидеть тут и глушить эль!  
– А вот могу, – огрызался Фенрир. – Ну подумай сама, что тут изменишь? Явиться к Одину и сказать: извиняйте великодушно, но ваш младший сынок по уши втюрился в мою сестренку и жить без нее не может? Да-да, в ту самую. Которая Хель из подземного мира, полумертвая и безумная. Вы же не станете противиться счастью обожаемого сыночка?  
– Между прочим, – Рататоск с ненавистью глянула на огромную миску с тестом, которое, вопреки ее усилиям, никак не желало взбиваться, – на моей памяти Бальдр – единственный, кто разглядел в твоей сестре не зловещее чудовище, а женщину. Когда он говорит о ней или просто произносит ее имя, он сияет. Он влюблен в нее, – голос белочки-оборотня трагически задрожал, а яркие глаза наполнились слезами. – Он единственный в Девяти Мирах, кто по-настоящему полюбил ее!  
– Ну и какой прок от этой любви? – деловитый вопрос Фенрира одним махом поверг замечтавшуюся деву с небес на землю.  
– Как можно спрашивать, какой прок от любви? – Рататоск в раздражении замахнулась на приятеля измазанной в тесте ложкой. – Любовь – это не бочонок красного ваниарского и не мешок золотых самородков! Любовь покоряет и преодолевает все, любовь заставляет миры свершать свой путь, а ясень Иггдрасиль – тянуться все выше и выше! Любовь творит звездные мосты, поворачивает реки вспять и разрушает узы проклятий!  
– Обалдеть, – проворчал оборотень. До чего ж невероятные глупости царят в девичьих головах. И Рататоск туда же. Вроде не малая девчонка, которое столетие бегает по мирам, а ума-разума как нет, так и не было.  
– Не смей надо мной насмехаться! – белочка-оборотень угрожающе оскалила выступающие передние резцы. – Да, я верю в это!  
– Ага, а я верю в то, что буду жить долго и счастливо, и никогда не умру, – хмыкнул Фенрир. – И что мне не придется убивать Тора. Или не Тора? Не припоминаешь, кого именно мне предсказано загрызть в день Рагнарёка?  
– Тебе бы все смехуечки-смехуйки, – досадливо скривилась Рататоск. – Ну что мне с этим делать? – она опасливо потыкала в расползшееся тесто ложкой, словно боясь, что оно оживет и набросится на нее. – Выбросить? Или Глыбе отдать, ему все равно, что сожрать?  
Открылась дверь. В полупустой по дневному времени трактир шагнул посетитель, едва успевший наклониться и не встретиться лбом с низкой притолокой.  
– Снова здорово, – цыкнул сквозь зубы Фенрир. – То его на аркане не затащишь, то является по два раза на дню. С чем на сей раз пожаловал, ясень тинга бури мечей?  
– Насколько я знаю, твое заведение открыто для всех, – Слейпнир прошагал мимо, мельком глянул на многострадальное тесто и плечом отодвинул Рататоск в сторону. Вбил в белесую массу пару яиц, добавил масла, перемешал и жестом подозвал оторопевшую девицу: – Все, можешь ставить в печь.  
Рататоск негодующе шмыгнула носом. Стряпая, она умудрилась с ног до головы перемазаться в муке и облиться молоком, а Слейпнир даже кончиков пальцев не запачкал.  
– Благодарствую за науку, – проворчала белка-оборотень, тряхнув многочисленными мелкими косичками. Нет, никогда не стать ей толковой хозяйкой, как ни старайся и хоть из шкуры вывернись! Лапы, видно, не тем концом вставлены.  
– Ни за что не поверю, что ты явился только затем, чтобы помочь моей девушке испечь пирог, – заявил Фенрир. – Как, вернул беглеца в семью? Чем его встретила безутешная супруга – ударом сковороды или нежным поцелуем?  
– Она была весьма сдержана в высказывании своего недовольства, – уклонился от прямого ответа Слейпнир. Помолчал и как бы невзначай добавил: – Странно, что, имея столь очаровательную жену, Бальдр несчастлив.  
– Ему нравится Хель, – немедля влезла Рататоск. Слейпнир озадаченно склонил голову набок:  
– Хель? Та-самая-Хель?  
– Та самая Хель из Нифльхейма, которая имеет несчастье быть нашей общей сестрой, – подтвердил Фенрир. – Забавная ситуация, правда? Парень говорил, они вели переписку. Он переписывался с Хель, можешь себе представить?  
– С трудом, – признался Слейпнир. – И что же теперь?  
– А ничего, – огрызнулся волкодлак. – Ровным счетом ничего.  
– Повтори-ка это еще раз, – неожиданно потребовал Слейпнир.  
– Зачем? – насторожился Фенрир.  
– Затем, что мне не нравится это выражение твоей морды. Оно непреложно означает, что ты затеваешь какую-то пакость, – Слейпнир подобрался, в точности конь перед прыжком через бездонную пропасть, и глаза у него стали злыми. – Надеюсь, ты не успел позабыть о своей клятве более не причинять вреда никому?  
– Да я с места вообще не сходил! – раненым зубром взревел оскорбленный Фенрир. – Не видишь, что ли – торчу тут, ни шагу за пределы Асгарда, всякий день жру пироги с курятиной, растолстел, обрюзг, состарился! – в доказательство он похлопал себя по животу. Живот у Фенрира был тощим и поджарым, как и полагается истинному хищнику. – Да и что тут можно поделать? Она никогда не выйдет оттуда, он никогда не попадет туда. И все! Камень положили, цепями обмотали, меч воткнули, навеки закляли! Бальдр будет жить со своей Нанной, Хель – сидеть за решеткой и сходить с ума, которого у нее отродясь немного было! Я буду прикидываться верной сторожевой собачкой Одина, ты – его любимой лошадкой, и все мы будем счастливы… пока это дареное счастье нам поперек горла костью не встанет!  
– До чего ж хорошо возвращаться домой – ничего никогда не меняется, – низкий, хрипловатый голос неведомым образом заполнял все немалое помещение обеденного зала таверны «Рагнарёк», отдаваясь приглушенным, шелестящим эхо. За перепалкой никто не заметил, как беззвучно приоткрылась и закрылась тяжелая дверь, впустив гостя.  
– Братушка! – обрадованно взвыл Фенрир и ринулся навстречу, круша подвернувшиеся на пути лавки и оттаптывая ноги недостаточно проворным посетителям. – Братушка вернулся! Где тебя носило? – он явно намеревался повиснуть на шее гостя, но от избытка чувств не справился с собственной природой, неуловимо и стремительно перелившись в волчий облик. Белый волк заскакал и запрыгал, отчаянно виляя хвостом, скаля зубы в неповторимой звериной ухмылке, подвывая и повизгивая. Гость наклонился, сграбастав волка за жесткую шерсть на загривке и слегка приподняв над полом.  
Слейпнир с достоинством кивнул, приветствуя брата по крови. Рататоск шустро юркнула под стойку, закопошилась там и с усилием грохнула на доску огромный запечатанный кувшин.  
– Ну-ка скоренько превращайся обратно, – вошедший скинул с плеч огромный, потрепанный и аккуратно залатанный в нескольких местах дорожный мешок. Судя по уцелевшим чешуйкам, для изготовления мешка гость собственноручно освежевал дракона. – Слейпнир. Рататоск. Рад видеть. Милая, это тебе, – пошарив в недрах бездонного мешка, он выудил нечто, тщательно замотанное в тряпицу. Рататоск бросилась разворачивать подарок – и обрадованно заверещала, вытащив бусы из мелких розовых и темно-пурпурных кораллов.  
Если Слейпнир и Фенрир во многом напоминали обликом Локи, то Ёрмунганд пошел в родню своей матушки, ведьмы Ангрбоды. Он смахивал на тролля-полукровку – приземистый, коренастый, широкий в кости, двигавшийся с обманчивой неторопливостью и осторожностью. В отличие от братьев, Ёрм предпочел сбрить шевелюру под корень, и его шишковатый лысый череп украшала татуировка в виде свернувшейся тугим узлом змеи. Змеиными были и его глаза – желтые, с вертикальной прорезью зрачка, бесстрастные и пристальные.  
Ёрмунганд никогда нигде не задерживался подолгу, и все знали, что его единственная истинная любовь – странствия в поисках необычного. В облике морского змея он опускался в бездонные расселины, нырял в тайные подводные пещеры, куда даже рыбы соваться опасались, искал затонувшие корабли и пытался разгадать тайны морские. В облике человека Ёрмунганд путешествовал по мирам, покоряя неприступные горные вершины, забираясь туда, где не ступали человек и зверь. Словно искал нечто давно утраченное и надежно сокрытое, а может, испытывал себя на прочность. Преодолевая испытания за испытанием, выковывая из себя тот алмазной твердости клинок, что однажды нанесет решающий, роковой удар в последней из битв.  
Он всегда держался одиночкой. Хотя так и не сумел до конца избыть привязанность к семье, порой навещая сводных братьев в Асгарде. Ёрмунганд приходил незваным, гостил денек-другой, очаровывая всех своими неспешными рассказами о чудесах мира, и снова уходил, говоря, что не может подолгу оставаться в жилищах. Мол, крыша и стены давят на него, опутывая сетью.  
Сменивший обличье Фенрир никак не мог угомониться и дать брату вставить хоть словечко:  
– Ты надолго к нам? Нет, мой дом – твой дом, оставайся сколько хочешь, ты что! Куда на этот раз вскарабкался? Пиво будешь? Да что за вопрос, конечно, будешь… Слу-ушай, я тебе сейчас такое расскажу, не поверишь! Хотя погоди, давай ты сначала расскажешь, далеко ли нынче ходил и каких чудовищ видел…  
Рататоск, поняв, что приятель самостоятельно не заткнется, дотянулась и зажала Фенриру ладошкой рот. По инерции волкодлак попытался говорить и дальше, но опомнился:  
– Ой, да что ж это я…  
– Трепло неуемное, – беззлобно фыркнул Слейпнир. – А еще хозяин, называется.  
Будучи старшим отпрыском в диковинном семействе Локи, вдобавок удостоенным доверия и расположения сильных мира сего, Слейпнир был весьма обеспокоен безалаберной жизнью младших братьев. Они не поддавались его разумным увещеваниям, они не желали сделать над собой усилие и хотя бы для виду прикинуться обычным обитателями Асгарда, они вечно искали и находили приключений на свои беспокойные задницы… и из-за их выходок на него так неодобрительно смотрел Один. Ведь Слейпнир был одной крови с этими сорвиголовами. Вдобавок, если следовать истине, Локи приходился Слейпниру не отцом, а матушкой. Щекотливую тему своего происхождения Слейпнир предпочитал замалчивать, именуя Локи своим отцом. У Хеймдалля девять матерей-волн, а у него что, не может быть двух отцов? С учетом, что один из них, Свадильфари – прирожденный жеребец, уже давно то ли скончавшийся, то ли странствующий невесть где.  
Рататоск вытащила из печи подрумянившийся пирог и принялась делить его на ломти. Фенрир наконец-то угомонился, но, не в силах усидеть спокойно, вертелся на скамье, словно ему угольев в штаны насыпали. Ёрмунганд неторопливо повествовал о своем восхождении на Тролльвейген, легендарную Стену Троллей в Ётунхейме.  
– Деяние совершенно бессмысленное, но отважное, – высказал свое мнение Слейпнир. Ёрм одарил сородича тяжелым, изучающим взглядом и завершил историю:  
– И там, на вершине, я оставил камень со своим знаком – память и надежду для тех, кто рискнет повторить этот путь… А у вас что интересного приключилось?  
– У нас тут повсюду несчастная любовь и разбитые сердца, – Рататоск заботливо пододвинула гостю тарелку с последним куском пирога.  
– Любовь, вот как, – Ёрмунганд прищурил узкие щели зрачков. – Нелепое, глупое чувство. Опустошает душу и ослабляет разум, ничего не даруя взамен. Только пустоту и обман.  
– Вот-вот, – поддакнул Слейпнир.  
– Фрейя и ее девушки с вами бы не согласились, – горячо возразила Рататоск.  
– Но на сей раз речь идет о Хель, – подал голос Фенрир. – О нашей сестрице Хель, именем которой так охотно проклинают. О ней самой же стараются лишний раз не вспоминать. Сидит себе где-то – и пусть сидит.  
– Неужто нашу мрачную сестренку угораздило влюбиться? – не поверил Ёрмунганд.  
– Скорее, полюбили ее, – пояснил волкодлак. – И, похоже, не без взаимности. Ты ведь знаешь Бальдра? Впрочем, все знают Бальдра. Так вот, этот красавчик вбил себе в голову, что влюблен в Хель.  
Ёрм издал короткий смешок, похожий на глухое змеиное шипение:  
– И что же?  
– А ничего. Будь они обычными созданиями, неважно, смертной или божественной крови – они могли бы сойтись вместе, пожить… присмотреться друг к другу и понять, кто из них чего стоит, – Фенрир с досадой махнул рукой. – Но это невозможно.  
– Как сказать, – коротко и емко уронил Ёрмунганд. Его сводные братья и девица-оборотень переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, одним движением сдвинули головы над блюдом с крошками от пирога.  
– Это ты к чему ведешь? – понизив голос, осведомился Слейпнир. – Имейте в виду, я против ваших очередных похождений!  
– Да знаем мы, знаем, – рыкнул Фенрир. – Сделай милость, заткнись. А ты, Ёрм, изъяснись как-нибудь вразумительнее, не уподобляясь пьяному Браги в порыве вдохновения…  
– Если их и впрямь влечет друг к другу, – Ёрмунганд со вкусом отхлебнул эля, – значит, такова их судьба. Если они разлучены обстоятельствами – значит, надо изменить обстоятельства. Ну-ка, кто у нас в Девяти Мирах властен над судьбой?  
– Один, – первым отозвался Слейпнир.  
– Норны, – выдохнула Рататоск. Блестящие глаза белочки-оборотня расширились в предвкушении чего-то захватывающего.  
– Мы сами, – заявил Фенрир.  
– Подумайте хорошенько, – Ёрм отрицательно помотал лысой башкой. – Ну же. Да, наши жизни и судьбы в руках Одина, но к кому прислушивается даже Один?  
– К своей жене, леди Фригг, – предположил Слейпнир.  
– К бабуле, – Фенрир треснул себя кулаком по лбу. – Бабуля Гюльва. Ну конечно же. Так, кто со мной проведать дряхлую старушку?  
– Я! – немедля вызвалась Рататоск.  
– Это само собой. Копытный?  
– Никуда ты не пойдешь, – непререкаемо изрек Слейпнир.  
– А кто мне запретит? Ты, что ли? – с вызовом осведомился Фенрир.  
– Ты поклялся на крови…  
– Я клялся не причинять без нужды вреда никому из живущих и не забирать жизни по своей прихоти, – въедливо напомнил волкодлак. – И никто, даже Один, не запрещал мне навещать старенькую бабушку, живущую только надеждой на встречу с любимыми внуками! Вот ты, между прочим, ты когда последний раз ходил к бабуле Гюльве в гости? Может, она уже померла там давно, в своей сырой землянке, лежит и разлагается, а тебе и дела нет! Самовлюблённый наглец, вот ты кто, а не почтительный внук!  
– Она не моя бабушка! – попытался защититься сбитый с толку таким напором Слейпнир. – У меня вообще бабушки нет!  
– Как это нет? Ничего себе! А достопочтенная Лаувейя тебе кто, не родная бабка, что ли? – мало кто мог тягаться с Рататоск в точном знании запутанных семейных связей асов. – Ходит тут, укоряет всех подряд в неблагочинии, а сам от кровной родни отказывается! Позор и поношение на твою голову! Что бы сказал твой уважаемый отец, услышь он такое!  
– Сказал бы, что лучше в петлю головой, чем Лаувейя в родичах, – проворчал Ёрмунганд. – В общем, вы меня поняли. Ступайте и потолкуйте с бабулей. Нет, я с вами не пойду. Без меня справитесь. Мое дело – сторона. Разбирайтесь сами со своей любовью. Я это делаю только ради Хель.  
– Но ты хотя бы можешь присмотреть за порядком, пока меня не будет? – Фенрир хлопнул на стол тяжелую связку ключей. – Глыбу поставь к дверям, на кухню не суйся – матушка Эста с поварятами сами знают, что к чему. Бочки в подвале, окорока на вертелах. Девицы будут разносить заказы, так ты присматривай, чтобы к ним никто не лез. Справишься?  
– Нет, конечно, куда мне, – ухмыльнулся, не разжимая губ, Великий Змей.  
– Коли заглянет Бальдр, скажи ему – мы кое-что придумали! – уже на бегу выкрикнул Фенрир. Рататоск устремилась за ним, Слейпнир сперва допил содержимое кружки и только затем сорвался с места.  
– Куда это ты куда собрался? – изобразил удивление Фенрир.  
– С вами. Приглядеть, чтобы вы не натворили чего, – хмуро заявил жеребец-оборотень. Фенрир глянул на брата и понял, что лучше не спорить.  
– А если Одину понадобится прогуляться до Мидгарда? – съехидничал волкодлак.  
– Не понадобится. А понадобится – в его конюшне есть кони и помимо меня, – мотнул головой Слейпнир.  
Над недалеким Бивростом полыхнуло радужными переливами. Кто-то пересек границу между мирами, войдя в Асгард или покинув обитель богов.  
– Мы ведь не станем беспокоить ужасно занятого Хеймдалля ради такой мелочи, как родственный визит к дряхлой бабуле? – полувопросительно, полуутвердительно произнесла Рататоск. Сводные братцы на удивление слаженно кивнули. Фенрир принюхался, втягивая воздух широко раздувающимися ноздрями.  
– Лиги через три отсюда… – задумчиво протянул он.  
– К полуденному восходу, – уточнил Слейпнир.  
– На окраине Поля лучников.  
Никому из этой троицы не требовалось всходить на Радужный мост, чтобы уйти из Асгарда. Они обладали врожденным талантом безошибочно отыскивать прорехи в ткани мироздания, глухие, окольные тропки чародеев и магов, способные сколь угодно далеко завести неосторожного путника. Слейпнир уверял, что не нуждается даже в указующих тропах, но может сам проложить путь в нужное место – но, говоря между нами, эта его способность была еще далека от совершенства. Наметив себе прямой и точный путь в Альвхейм, Слейпнир порой оказывался в Каменных горах Ётунхейма, прямиком перед семейкой разъяренных троллей, крайне недовольных тем, что перед ними из воздуха выпрыгивает жеребец о восьми ногах.  
– Здесь, – сказал Слейпнир. Они стояли по колено в начавшей увядать траве на бровке огромного поля для лучных состязаний. Вдалеке метали стрелы в движущуюся цель, упражняясь, несколько валькирий, не обративших внимания на случайных зрителей.  
– Здесь, – согласился Фенрир. Потоптался на месте, вопросительно и лукаво покосился на Слейпнира.  
– Даже не мечтай, – отрезал жеребец-оборотень. – Дева еще никуда не шло, но ты изволь своим ходом. Рататоск, я бы предпочел видеть тебя двуногой и человековидной.  
– Лады, – покладисто махнула хвостом Рататоск, внутренне возликовав. Когда еще выпадет удача прокатиться верхом на скакуне самого Одина?  
Девица-белка прикрыла глаза ладонью, когда Слейпнира на несколько ударов сердца окутало серебряным струящимся облаком. Когда же морок развеялся, на краю поля замер высокий жеребец пепельной в яблоках масти, с широкой грудью и спиной. Волнистая грива и хвост были переплетены тонкими искристыми нитями, узда и седло богато расшиты золотой нитью и вспыхивающими на солнце гранеными самоцветами. Восемь ног в пышных оческах ломали хрустящие стебли, посверкивая серебром подков. Рататоск восхищенно захлопала в ладоши.  
– Залезай, – Фенрир обхватил подругу за талию, без труда забросив на спину коню. Девушка опасливо разобрала жесткие поводья, поболтала ногами, убедившись, что не дотягивается до стремян. – Да держись покрепче. Слышь, чудо о восьми копытах! Только попробуй ее уронить или сбросить, жалеть будешь до конца дней своих.  
Слейпнир презрительно фыркнул, ударив копытом о землю. Еще никогда он не терял своих всадников. Даже сама мысль об этом была невероятна!  
Конь, девушка и белый волк неспешной рысью направились прочь от Поля лучников. По мере того, как они удалялись, их очертания таяли, сливаясь с зеленью и золотом окрестной рощи, с голубизной осеннего неба и сахарно-синими горами на горизонте.  
Одна из валькирий, опустив тяжелый лук, поглядела им вслед. Интересно, куда это направился Слейпнир, да еще в компании со сводным братцем и вестницей богов?

Где-то в дебрях Ётунхейма.

Самоуверенность сыграла со Слейпниром дурную шутку. Проложенная им тропа из мира в мир завершилась в трех-четырех локтях над зыбкой гладью мирно дремлющего обширного болота, поросшего камышом и кривыми елками. Из трещины в расколовшемся Мироздании вывалился огромный серый жеребец, всем своим немалым весом хлопнувшийся прямиком в коричнево-зеленую жижу и поднявший небольшую грязевую волну. Истошно визжавшая Рататоск упустила поводья, вывалилась из слишком большого для нее седла и немедля угодила в липкие и навязчивые объятия местного хозяина-болотняника.  
Замыкавший переход Фенрир успел оценить ситуацию и принять решение. Падая, волк извернулся, оттолкнувшись лапами от широченного крупа жеребца, кувырнулся через голову и приземлился на относительно сухой кочке.  
Перепуганные насмерть лягушки с паническим кваканьем запрыгали в разные стороны, ища спасения от внезапной напасти с небес. Рататоск, едва не вывихнув руку, дотянулась до стремени и мертвой хваткой вцепилась в него, призывая на помощь. Восемь ног Слейпнира яростно взбаламучивали многовековую гниль, перемалывая в кашу останки мирно гниющих бревен и невесть когда сгинувших в топи неведомых жертв болота. Конь отчаянно пытался обрести хоть какую-то твердую опору, но под копытами растревоженно колыхалась бездонная вязкая трясина, жадно поглощавшая все и вся.  
Белый волк метался на таком близком, но недосягаемом берегу. Его разум ощущал ярость и панику сводного брата, его беззвучный крик: «Немедленно превратись и помоги мне!»  
«Дурень, ты ведь тяжелее меня! – орал в ответ Фенрир. – Утянешь меня за собой! Прекрати сучить ногами, как полоумный, так ты увязаешь еще больше! Охолони! Медленно двигайся сюда! Рататоск! Рататоск, ты цела?»  
– У меня змея в сапоге! – провыла в ответ мокрая и грязная девица, судорожно цепляясь за съезжающее набок седло. – Спасите!  
Слейпнир оглушительно заржал. Отголоски его боевого клича пролетели над рощицей чахлых елей, над взбаламученной и начавшей отрыгивать зловонными пузырями топью, над холмами и перелесками отдаленной и глухой области Ётунхейма. Изогнув шею дугой и ритмично работая ногами, жеребец смог немного продвинуться вперед, волоча за собой увязшую Рататоск. Еще локоть, отвоеванный в яростной борьбе с гнилой водой и жидким торфом – и Фенрир впился клыками в кожаный ремень уздечки. Волк попятился, таща угодившего в ловушку коня, из-под его широких лап летели комья влажной земли и сорванный мох.  
Совместными усилиями Слейпниру удалось вскарабкаться на холмик, способный выдержать его немалый вес. Оказавшись на спасительной земле, жеребец яростно зафыркал, ожесточенно дергая шкурой. Он, так гордившийся своим холеным видом, по самое брюхо измарался в вонючей болотной жиже! Великолепный хвост повис мокрой, спутанной куделью, подседельный ремень расстегнулся и роскошное седло работы ваниарских мастеров-шорников стало трофеем кикимор и болотных утопцев, чтоб им подавиться украденным!  
Вдобавок он едва не утратил всадницу. Фенрир ему до конца жизни будет поминать этот промах.  
Изгвазданная по уши Рататоск шлепнулась на жухлую траву и первым делом принялась сдирать меховые сапожки. Из правого, извиваясь, поспешно выполз невесть как забравшийся туда черный уж. Из левого вылилось с полведра бурой жижи. Потрясая мокрым сапогом, Рататоск истерически захихикала:  
– Чтоб я еще когда-нибудь пошла с вами! Да я сама куда быстрей бы добралась, и притом меня никто бы не пытался насильно кормить тиной!  
Белый волк успокаивающе ткнулся девице холодным носом в щеку. Жеребец с виноватым видом переступил с ноги на ногу, что при количестве его ног выглядело устрашающе. Рататоск для порядку еще немного повсхлипывала, трясясь в испуге, и решила, что самое время заняться более насущными вопросами.  
– Где мы? – для начала спросила она.  
Конь и волк огляделись. По правую руку до самого горизонта тянулось унылое болото, по левую начинались холмы с меднокорыми соснами вперемешку с темнохвойными елями, мелким осинником и желтеющими березами.  
«Ты уверял, якобы отлично знаешь дорогу», – волк обличающе уставился на жеребца.  
«Я знаю! – Слейпнир громко и негодующе фыркнул. – Я даже это место узнаю! Мы совсем близко!»  
– Тогда куда нам идти? – деловито уточнила Рататоск, натягивая хлюпающие опорки.  
«Э-э… Туда?» – замешкался с ответом конь. Фенрир злорадно оскалился, а Рататоск удрученно мотала головой:  
– Понятно. Можно было не спрашивать. Пойди туда – не знаю куда. Слейпнир, как ты умудряешься без подсказок находить собственное стойло? Стойте тут, я сейчас.  
Вскочив, она подбежала к высокой и крепкой на вид сосне. Даже не изменяя облика, но ловко цепляясь за кору внезапно удлинившимися и заострившимися когтями, белка-оборотень шустро полезла вверх и вскоре исчезла из вида. Обеспокоенный Фенрир закружил подле ствола, иногда поднимаясь на задние лапы и пытаясь высмотреть подружку в темной путанице ветвей. Сверху прилетело несколько шишек, одна по закону подлости угодила прямо в лоб заскулившему волку.  
– Вижу! – приглушенно завопили сверху. – Вроде бы оно! Полуденный восход, за перелеском! Ай!.. – глухо хрустнула обломившаяся ветка, коротко взвизгнула Рататоск. Конь рванулся к дереву, умудрившись едва не сбить волка и всей тяжестью наступить Фенриру на лапу. Волк, недолго думая, цапнул жеребца за бабку. Сорвавшаяся Рататоск полетела вниз, ухватилась за подвернувшийся сук, лихо крутанулась вокруг ствола и спрыгнула прямо на спину Слейпнира. Едва не соскользнула, но раскинула руки и удержалась.  
– Я заметила неподалеку холм со стоячими камнями, – выпалила она. – До него около лиги. Это и есть то, что нам нужно?  
«Дойдем – увидим, – Фенрир оскорбленно затряс пострадавшей лапой. – Ну что, двинулись?»  
– А ты уверен, что мы застанем твою почтенную родственницу дома? – обеспокоилась Рататоск, уклоняясь от норовящей хлестнуть по лицу колючей еловой ветви.  
«А куда ей деваться? – беззвучно хохотнул волк. – Бабуля Гюльва если куда и уходит, так только побродить по окрестностям. Грибы там, ягоды, корешки целебные. Ну, еще раз в сотню лет ей внезапно приходит в голову мысль наведаться в Асгард и изречь очередное пророчество».  
Слейпнир ровным, скользящим шагом, из-за которого он получил свое имя, продвигался по сосново-еловому разнолесью в нужном направлении. Рататоск бесседельной охлюпкой восседала на спине жеребца, Фенрир шнырял под ногами, принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь.  
За перелеском и в самом деле поднимался холм. Пологий, заросший бурьяном, с оплывшими склонами, чем-то напоминавший насыпь над великанской могилой. На лысой вершине кургана пошатнувшимися гнилыми зубами торчали несколько менгиров. Когда-то обтесанные гранитные валуны составляли чародейский круг, но пролетевшие годы оказались к ним немилостивы – бОльшая часть камней упала, скатившись вниз по склонам. Высеченные на них рунические надписи затянуло мхом, и даже неутомимая собирательница сведений Рататоск не смогла бы в точности ответить – кто и для какой надобности нагромоздил в эдакой глуши колдовское кольцо камней.  
В долине ощущался тихий, постоянный, шелестящий в сухих травах поток стылого ветра. Он взъерошил шерсть на загривке Фенрира, растрепал челку Слейпнира, выдернул прядку из косички Рататоск.  
– Что-то я не вижу тут никакой землянки или хижины, – заметила белка-оборотень. – Мы не ошиблись?  
«Холм вроде похож, – Фенрир огляделся. – Только вход в него скрыт. Бабуля не жалует незваных гостей».  
Сводные братцы немного поспорили о том, надо обходить холм посолонь или противосолонь, исходя из времени года и фазы луны, и сколько раз необходимо совершить ритуальный обход – три или семь. Сошлись на том, чтобы для начала трижды обогнуть холм следом за движением солнца и посмотреть, будет ли из этого толк.  
Пошагали, путаясь в высоком и густом бурьяне. Слейпнир чуть не провалился в незаметную под травами промоину, и возмущенно заржал. На третьем круге Рататоск заойкала и показала на склон. Там, где они только что спокойно проходили мимо, теперь чернел проем, небрежно укрепленный старыми, подгнившими бревнами. Из проема ощутимо несло вонью загаженного колодца, истлевающей под солнцем мертвечиной и почему-то прогорклым, давно свернувшимся молоком. Фенрир расчихался, тряся острой мордой, раздраженно вздыбил густую шерсть и поднялся с четырех лап на две ноги. Слейпнир решил последовать его примеру, сменив лошадиную шкуру на облик молодого аса. К сожалению, и в этом облике он остался по пояс испачканным в болотной грязи.  
Опасливо косясь наверх, троица вошла под свод из почернелых от старости бревен, соединенных огромными проржавелыми скрепами, выкованными неведомым тролльским умельцем. Ход почти сразу изогнулся вправо, тусклый солнечный свет исчез, и какое-то время они продвигались в сумрачной темноте. Что-то мимолетно и неприятно смазало по лицу Рататоск, девица отвела легкую и липкую завесу в сторону, догадавшись – старая пыльная паутина.  
Еще поворот, шаг через высокий земляной порог, укрепленный камнями. Открылась пещера внутри холма, освещенная неверным, мерцающим светом факелов, отчего у гостей возникало обманчивое впечатление, что внутри холм гораздо больше, чем снаружи. Что-то шелестело, нашептывало, скользило рядом, на самой границе слуха и зрения. Мимо юркнула летучая мышь, прицепилась к потолку, обвисла неопрятными кожистыми складками. Булькал огромный бронзовый котел, установленный на очаге из дикого камня ровно посредине пещеры. Вокруг очага белой мукой и красными камнями был выложен здоровенный круг охранных рун и неведомых, но наверняка очень чародейских символов. Вязкая жидкость в котле бурлила и пузырилась, иногда с жутковатым шипением выплескиваясь через край.  
В общем, все выглядело именно так, как и положено выглядеть обиталищу сейты-колдуньи, могущественной ворожеи. Не хватало разве что старого ворона, сидящего на подставке из оленьего черепа с развесистыми рогами, да развешанных по стенам человеческих костей и сушеных голов. В пещерке было жарко, удушливый и вязкий смрад, казалось, обволакивал, подобно недоброй памяти болоту.  
Прозвучавший ниоткуда голос был по стать жилищу: пришептывающий, глуховатый, исполненный бесконечной усталости:  
– Вопрошайте же, пришедшие к порогу той, что ведает прошлое и будущее…  
– Бабуля Гюльва! – громко и отчетливо произнес Фенрир, развеяв сонный и устрашающий морок. – Бабуля! Вы еще в детстве надоели со своим колдовским балаганом хуже горькой редьки! Это я, Фенрир!  
– А то я не вижу, – многозначительная усталость в голосе исчезла, сменившись обычной сварливостью. – Кто бы трепался о балаганах. Волк, конь да белка – чем не бродячий зверинец!  
Неведомые шорохи утихли, пугающие запахи пропали. Факелы, затрещав, разгорелись ярче. Бурлящий котел угомонился, а из-за отдернувшегося коврика на стене изникла хозяйка жилища под холмом – приземистая, сгорбленная старушенция в косматом полушубке мехом наружу и долгополой юбке. Седые косы почтенной ведьмы были сложены узлом на макушке и укреплены парой птичьих перьев. Лицом бабуля Гюльва смахивала на печеную репу, а в мутные озерца ее глаз заглядывать почему-то не хотелось даже не ведавшему страха Слейпниру.  
– Внучек пожаловал, – хмыкнула старая Гюльва. – Вырос-то как, мамина гордость, папина радость! Заматерел, возмужал! Братца с собой приволок, ну надо же. А белочка тут зачем? Шкурку будем драть, на печенке гадать, из косточек руны резать?  
Рататоск на всякий случай поспешно укрылась за широкой спиной Фенрира.  
– Бабуля, – укоризненно протянул волкодлак. – Как вам не стыдно, пугать маленькую девочку?  
– Да скучно мне, внучек, – развела сухонькими руками бабуля Гюльва. – Сижу, будущее-прошлое проницаю, а развлечься-то нечем. Редко какой герой забредет, так с ним с первого взгляда все ясно – поразит всех врагов али чудище какое, наплодит детишек, помрет в сражении, отправится в Вальгаллу. Как оно, в Вальгалле-то?  
– Шумно, – коротко отозвался Слейпнир.  
– Ничего-то не меняется, – посетовала старая ведьма. – Что ж, садитесь, коли пришли. Перекусим, чем Имир послал. С чем пожаловали-то?  
За очагом и зловещим котлом, как оказалось, скрывался самый обычный, косоногий стол из горбыля, и широкие лавки, накрытые облысевшими шкурами. Гости расселись, невольно стараясь держаться ближе друг к другу. Гюльва выставила на стол коряво вылепленные глиняные кружки и гулко булькнувший бочонок.  
Старая Гюльва была не просто ворожеей. Гюльва принадлежала к немногочисленному клану вёльв, превзошедших всех прочих колдуний в искусстве сейта, плетения заклятий и умения прорицать будущее. Мудрость и глубина познаний вёльв могли сравниться с мудростью вещих Норн и богов Асгарда, и все в Девяти Мирах знали – предреченное вёльвой непременно сбудется. Рано или поздно, так или эдак, но мир повернется по ее слову.  
Гюльва, рожденная от тролльей крови, многое повидала на своем веку. В давних молодых годах, еще до того, как предаться изучению чародейских премудростей, она успела дать жизнь единственной дочери. Наследница успела вырасти, подыскать себе мужа и наплодить целый выводок крикливых детишек, пока Гюльва в тиши и уединении своего кургана проницала тайны мира. Одна из внучек Гюльвы произвела на свет девочку, получившую имя Ангрбода, Приносящая Горе – ибо ее рождение стало концом жизни ее матери. Старая колдунья, как сумела, позаботилась о сиротке. Выросшая Ангра умом, хитростью и настойчивостью завоевала себе место предводительницы ведьм Железного Леса – а потом, на радость или на беду, молодая чародейка встретилась с лукавым и неуемно любознательным богом обмана, искавшим новых знаний. Гюльва не раз ругалась с правнучкой, твердя, что Ангрбода вытворила редкостную глупость, пойдя на поводу своих чувств и ничем хорошим это не кончится. Что ж, вёльва оказалась права: Ангрбода родила троих детей и, следуя велению судьбы, вручила их отцу. Локи честно пытался воспитывать свалившихся ему на голову детишек, укрывая их от всевидящего ока Хеймдалля. Ёрмунганд ушел в моря, Фенрира и Хель в конце концов забрали в Асгард. Волка посадили на цепь, Хель сделалась правительницей подземного мира.  
И вот теперь выросшее дитя Ангрбоды явилось к старой прабабке. В компании со сводным братцем, тем еще высокомерным нахалом, и подружкой-сплетницей. Твердя, что отошедшая от дел мирских вёльва прям-таки обязана помочь запутавшимся в сердечных трудностях сестренке Хель и ее дружку-асу.  
– Дак я никак не вразумевши, чего вам от меня-то надобно? – прошамкала Гюльва, в третий раз выслушав печальную историю мытарств двух несчастных, разделенных волею судеб и повелением Одина.  
– Измените их участь, – робко пискнула Рататоск.  
– И как же я это сделаю? – хитро прищурилась вёльва. – Эх, молодежь. Что ж вам смирно не сидится, что вы рветесь мир перешивать да перекраивать?  
– Потому что тот мир, который есть, нам не нравится, – заявил Фенрир. – Вот если б вы, бабуля, выбрались из своего болота, да заявились в Асгард…  
– И? – подбодрила его бойкая старушка. – Что мне там делать, в золотостенном граде Асгарде? Петь-плясать, как в былые времена, али на Торжище гадать по рунам всем желающим?  
– Вы могли бы сделать предсказание, – медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, произнес Слейпнир. – Такое, к которому прислушались бы Один и Фригг. Предсказание о том, что Бальдру и Хель предрешено быть вместе. Если он не может попасть к ней, может, Один выпустит ее оттуда? – он зажмурился, словно устрашившись собственных дерзких слов, и зачастил: – Разумеется, выпустит не навсегда, и с определенными условиями. Вот Персефона, супруга Аида Греческого, владыки мира погибших душ, живет полгода на земле, а полгода под землей, и такой расклад всех устраивает!  
– Ты вертихвостку греческую с моей девочкой не ровняй, – погрозила узловатым пальцем Гюльва. – Ишь, чего удумал, конь с копытами! Фальшивое предсказание им вынь да положь! Да ты знаешь, как судьба-доля карает тех, кто вздумает ее обманывать?  
– Это не обман, а чистейшей воды правда, – вступилась Рататоск. – Уж я-то знаю.  
– Да что ты можешь знать, поскакунья рыжая, – отмахнулась от нее вёльва. – У самой ветер в голове, все только болтовня на уме. Зря вы это затеяли, детишки, зря, говорю я вам…  
– А я говорю, что слово вёльвы порой бывает сильнее самой судьбы, – Фенрир не собирался отступать. И даже когда старая Гюльва пристально уставилась на него выцветшими, равнодушно-знающими глазами, волкодлак не склонил головы и не отвел взгляда. – Бабуля, вы ведь знаете Хель. То, чем она была. То, чем она стала. И то, какая судьба ей якобы предначертана. Рагнарёк, корабль мертвецов и все остальное. Матушка всегда повторяла – нет судьбы, кроме той, которую мы творим сами. Хель сейчас на развилке. Если мы ей поможем, она может избрать другой путь, – его голос в кои веки стал умоляющим. – Нас всегда звали чудовищами. Хорошо, согласен, Ёрм чудовище, и я тоже, но Хель-то чем провинилась? Только тем, что она – дочь своего отца?  
– Тем, что она есть тьма, – вёльва ушаркала в дальний угол пещеры и надолго замолчала. Рататоск потянулась было к стоящему посреди стола пузатому бочонку, дотронулась до крана… и опасливо отдернула руку. Гюльва размышляла. Гости сидели, затаив дыхание, и, кажется, даже не шевелясь. Было слышно, как шелестят крылья повисших на потолке летучих мышей, как скребется в ножке стола жук-точильщик, как устало покряхтывают старые бревна, удерживающие свод над входом в обиталище ведьмы-пророчицы.  
– Законы чародейства не возбраняют брать плату за предсказание, – проскрипела бабуля Гюльва. – Говоря с Одином, я никогда не пользовалась этим правом. Но то, о чем просите вы, должно быть выкуплено и оплачено. Достойно оплачено. Тем, что может на старости лет удивить и поразить меня. Тем, чего я никогда не видела и не знала прежде.  
– А… а что это? – опешил Слейпнир.  
– Откуда мне знать? – огрызнулась вёльва. – Добудете и принесете, тогда узнаю. Слово сказано, и слово мое крепко! – затихший было огонь в очаге под котлом полыхнул багровой волной в оторочке золотых искр, а старая согбенная предсказательница, казалось, распрямилась и стала выше ростом. – Вы искали моей помощи. Я отправлюсь в Асгард и заговорю перед царем асов, когда получу желаемое. А теперь – ступайте, – она раздраженно замахала на внучка и его спутников. – Подите, куда себе шли! У меня тут от вашей болтовни зелье выкипело, вари его теперь наново! Пшли вон!  
Рататоск могла поклясться чем угодно, что совершенно не помнила, как именно они оказались сидящими в бурьяне на склоне холма. У Слейпнира глаза были, как плошки, Фенрир обеими руками теребил буйную шевелюру, растерянно повторяя:  
– Вот это влипли… Влипли, так влипли… Это ты во все виноват! – неожиданно напустился он на старшего брата. – Ты почему меня не удержал?  
– Я еще в Асгарде твердил, эта затея плохо кончится, – сдержанно напомнил Слейпнир. – Но ты не желал никого слушать и рванул сюда. Я тебе что, нянька?  
– Сторож ли ты брату своему? – устало съязвила Рататоск.  
Фенрир в очередной раз безжалостно взъерошил черные пряди:  
– Ладно, что теперь толку скулить да плакаться. Что сделано, то сделано. Пути назад все равно нет. Давайте соображать. Чего может недоставать всезнающей вёльве?  
– Бессмертия? – предположила Рататоск. – Давайте добудем для нее золотое яблочко Идунн!  
– Ага, папаша уже как-то попался на краже яблочек. До сих пор морщится, как разговор заходит о прогулках в яблоневых садах, – хмыкнул Фенрир.  
– К тому же по повелению Одина каждой из живущих ныне вёльв в положенный срок преподносится в дар молодильное яблоко, – сообщил Слейпнир.  
– А я об этом никогда не слышал! – возмутился волкодлак.  
– Потому что не про тебя секрет, – с достоинством ответствовал Слейпнир, безнадежно пытаясь оттереть пучком сухой травы засохшую грязь с сапог. – Знаете, в Мидгарде – ну, в Мидгарде будущих времен – есть магические хрустальные шары, которые показывают истории о небывалом и все чудеса Девяти Миров. Может, принести ей один такой?  
– Между прочим, мидгардские ученые мужи утверждают, мол, от чрезмерно долгого глядения в такой шар мозг скисает и вытекает через уши, – щедро поделилась знаниями Рататоск.  
– Только спятившей на старости лет вёльвы нам не хватало, – согласился с подружкой Фенрир. – Как начнет пророчить сплошные беды и горести, хоть сразу в петлю головой. Сыщется еще у кого мудрых мыслей?  
– Э-э… – протянул Слейпнир. Рататоск отмолчалась. Сводные братцы взаимно обвиняли друг друга в непредусмотрительности и глупости, а белка-оборотень сидела, обхватив колени руками. Как опытный рыбак, она осторожно пыталась вывести на мелководье крупную рыбу, мелькнувшую в бездонных глубинах ее воспоминаний. От кого-то она слышала… или прочла… или ей рассказали между делом, якобы кто-то обмолвился… что-то насчет глупости и мудрости, и о недосягаемости горизонта… «Самый утонченный и коварный из обманов – правда», – вот это точно сказал Локи, разъясняя внимательной слушательнице природу лжи и тонкую разницу между правдой, истиной и тем, чего на самом деле хотят услышать от предсказателя люди и боги.  
– Я считаю, нам нужно посетить Мимира, – заявила девица, прервав очередное выяснение братских отношений. Разом заткнувшиеся Фенрир и Слейпнир недоуменно уставились на нее.  
– И что мы там забыли? – первым обрел дар речи Фенрир. Белочка затрясла головой, зазвенели вплетенные в множество косичек колокольцы:  
– Не хочу говорить здесь. Тут владения Гюльвы, вдруг она услышит. И, когда мы вернемся с трофеем, скажет – это совсем не то, что она хотела. Она не должна знать, что мы задумали.  
– Дева верно говорит, – согласился Слейпнир, недовольно покосившись на старый курган и дремлющие на его вершине камни. – Пойдем-ка куда подальше.  
Выбравшись из долины вёльвы, троица поднялась на соседний холм, перевалила его и спустилась к безымянной речке, беспечно струившейся по каменному ложу среди зарослей осоки. Сочтя пройденное расстояние достаточно большим, Рататоск плюхнулась на подвернувшийся валун и попыталась собраться с мыслями. Мысли разбегались, путались и не давали себя поймать, но Рататоск была девушкой упрямой и настойчивой.  
– Вы не так ее поняли, – начала она. – Гюльва… она устала от всего этого. От своего дара, от осознания того, что она – вёльва. Она никогда не была обычной женщиной. Только чародейкой и видящей.  
– Ерунда какая-то, – нахмурился Фенрир. – С чего тебе взбрела на ум такая глупость? Бабуля Гюльва никогда и не хотела ничего другого. Только знаний.  
– Считай это женской интуицией, – заявила Рататоск.  
– Чего? – вытаращился Фенрир.  
– Внутренним чутьем, – пояснил Слейпнир. – Рататоск хочет сказать, что женщина намного лучше разберется в устремлениях и чаяниях другой женщины, нежели мужчина.  
– Вот именно! – закивала Рататоск. – И не забывай, я прожила на этом свете больше, чем вы оба, вместе взятые.  
Обычно белка-оборотень предпочитала не вспоминать о своем почтенном преклонном возрасте, иначе ее собеседники начинали испытывать растерянность и недоумение, видя перед собой сущую юницу, но сознавая, что Рататоск вполне может приходиться ровесницей Одину.  
– Так вот, пока мы сидели в гостях у Гюльвы, я все время это чувствовала, только никак не могла подобрать нужных слов, – Рататоск заставила себя прекратить яростно размахивать руками и смирно положить ладони на колени. – Она утомлена. Ей приелся ее вечный поиск, и вдобавок она понимает, что никогда не достигнет окоема. Она часто думает о допущенных ошибках. О том, что будь у нее возможность прожить жизнь сначала, она многое бы сделала по-другому.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, бабуля больше не хочет быть вёльвой? – поразился Фенрир.  
– Угу. Возможно, в этом и кроется истинный смысл ее задания, – подтвердила оборотень. – Единственное, чего она никогда не видела – это обычной жизни. Она хочет начать все сначала.  
– Как-то слишком сложно для меня,– признался Фенрир. – Скажите, куда нужно пробраться, чье сердце вырвать или какое сражение выиграть – и я весь ваш. Ты давеча поминала Мимира. При чем тут Мимир?  
– Он – хранитель источника мудрости, о чем известно всем живущим, – напомнил Слейпнир.  
– Да знаю я! – рыкнул Фенрир. – Чем нам поможет его жидкая мудрость?  
– Как говаривал ваш уважаемый отец, совершенная мудрость порой сходна с совершенной глупостью, – пожала узкими плечами Рататоск. – Мне кажется, разум колдуньи схож с колодцем. С глубоким, но все же имеющим дно колодцем. Если колодец переполнится…  
– Бабуля забудет то, что знала прежде? – подхватил мысль волкодлак.  
– Н-ну, скорее всего...  
– Хотелось бы задать пару вопросов! – физиономия Слейпнира выразила вежливое, но настойчивое недоверие. – Насколько мне ведомо, источник Мимира – не общественный фонтан на площади, откуда может зачерпнуть любой мимохожий. Вспомните, какую цену заплатил Всеотец всего лишь за пару глотков, и подумайте – а чем станем расплачиваться мы?  
– Твоими ногами! У тебя все равно четыре лишних, которые только ходить мешают! – заржал Фенрир. Слейпнир сделал вид, что не расслышал:  
– Еще стоило бы поразмыслить над тем, что случится с почтенной Гюльвой, если ваш безумный план сработает. Она что, станет ополоумевшей старушкой, не помнящей, кто она такая? Вам не кажется, что это немножко чересчур?  
Где-то в траве оголтело застрекотал последний осенний кузнечик. На речном перекате подпрыгнула, блеснув серебряной чешуей, крупная рыба. Рататоск вдумчиво перебирала шерсть на своем хвосте, вычищая сухие травинки и комочки грязи. Фенрир рассеянно насвистывал, в мелодии смутно угадывался «Серый ветер».  
– Так что скажете? – не отставал Слейпнир.  
– Глоток воды из Леты и Гьёлль тоже дарует забвение, – Фенрир не зря мотался по мирам.  
– Ага, при условии, что этот глоток сделает призрак умершей души. Бабуля Гюльва покамест вполне жива и относительно здорова, – напомнил конь-оборотень.  
– Предложи что-нибудь получше! – вспылил Фенрир. – Скажи уж честно, что боишься лезть к корням Иггдрасиля!  
– Кто боится, я? – немедля взвился Слейпнир. Рататоск привычным движением вцепилась в плечо Фенрира:  
– Тихо! Хватит его дразнить! Отчего все ваши беседы завершаются тем, что вы пытаетесь убить друг друга?  
– Это старая и добрая традиция семьи Локинсон – прикончи сородича первым, чтобы он не успел воткнуть кинжал тебе в спину, – хмыкнул Фенрир. – Папочка всегда повторял: мир сурово спрашивает с того, кто утратил бдительность. Ну хорошо, допустим, ты нас убедила.  
– Один с нас шкуру снимет, когда узнает, – расстроено протянул Слейпнир. – А отец будет стоять рядом и твердить, мол, сами напросились.  
– И что самое досадное, ни Хель, ни ее дружок даже не скажут нам простого «спасибо» за все наши труды, – посыпал соли на чужие раны заботливый Фенрир. – Кто-нибудь знает дорогу к Мимиру? Рататоск?  
– Ну, я пару раз ходила туда… – белочка передернулась. – Жутковатое местечко, хотя никаких чудищ престрашных, о которых с таким жаром все говорят, мне на глаза не попадалось. Там… там очень одиноко. И жутко, как в двергских пещерах, когда задумаешься, сколько тяжеленных камней у тебя над головой. Словно само небо давит на тебя. Мне там не нравится.  
– Ну, с чудовищами я потолкую, – Фенрир оскалился в белозубой ухмылке. – А вот насчет тяжелого неба… Конёк, ты с нами или все-таки домой, к кормушке и теплой конюшне?  
– Разве я могу упустить возможность поглядеть на то, как тебя наконец-то разделают на кусочки? – отпарировал Слейпнир. – А может, Мимир для острастки выпорет тебя ремнем. Чтобы не лез, куда не просят.  
– Надейся-надейся, – Фенрир встал, потянувшись и принюхавшись. – Надежда умирает последней. Эхх, надо было мне выставить Бальдра прочь, как только он объявился в моем кабаке. Сидел бы я сейчас спокойно, дул себе эль, закусывал строганинкой… Это все моя чувствительная да отзывчивая душа!  
Слейпнир выразительно закатил глаза под лоб. Он был уверен, что никакой души у Фенрира нет. За ненадобностью.

 

Кто-то из великих некогда закрыл прямой путь к корням Великого Ясеня Иггдрасиль. Вряд ли этот поступок был проявлением заботы по отношению к случайным путникам, скорее – ради того, чтобы всякие мимохожие искатели приключений и дармовых знаний не беспокоили лишний раз хранителя Источника.  
У Рататоск сложилось впечатление, что они идут по кругу, описывая огромную спираль и всякий раз подбираясь чуть ближе к заветному месту. Они уже проходили здесь, она помнила рощу столетних буков, и заснеженные горы, похожие на оскаленные клыки, и клубящийся в низинах туман, окрашенный изнутри оранжевыми сполохами. Она засыпала, роняя голову и утыкаясь подбородком в грудь, и просыпалась, в ужасе хватаясь за поводья. Неутомимый скакун рысил и рысил вперед, рядом с ним наметом стелился белый волк, и Рататоск казалось, что так будет всегда. Они будут странствовать в поисках недосягаемой цели до самого конца времен, луна и солнце сойдут со своих мест, а они даже этого не заметят.  
«Зачем мы только в это ввязались?» – удручённо вопросил Слейпнир, когда они остановились на очередном перевале. Внизу белел заснеженный лес, за ним неприветливо хмурились горы. Пейзаж черной лентой прорезала незамерзшая река, по которой с дурацкой величавостью уплывали льдины.  
«Потому что кто, если не мы, – Фенрир сел, задрав острую морду к сеющим мелкую снежную крупу небесам, и подал голос. Низкий, переливчатый вой пролетел над дремлющим лесом и растаял вдали. С ближайшей сосны с тихим шелестом обрушилась увесистая снеговая шапка. – Отец говорит, рано или поздно предают все. Но ты должен знать, что в мире сыщется кто-то один, единственный, кто не повернется к тебе спиной. Кто-то твоей крови. Кто не будет долго и муторно выспрашивать, что да как, а просто встанет, пойдет и рискнет шкурой ради тебя. Без расчета на выгоды и благодарность. Просто потому, что так надо», – он снова завыл, от полноты чувств свободного зверя, вольно бегущего сквозь снег и ветер.  
Интересно, задумалась Рататоск, распространяет ли Локи те правила, которым он учил своих детей, на себя. Если он считает достойными своей заботы и доверия только родичей по крови, то асы ему чужие. Кроме разве что Одина. А ведь, если подумать и прикинуть хвост к носу, любой поступок Локи рано или поздно оборачивался для Асгарда благом. Странным таким благом, двусмысленным и неоднозначным, но благом…  
– Я замерзла, – поежилась белка-оборотень. От коня под ней веяло теплом, но голова, плечи и хвост Рататоск намокли от дождя, переходящего в снег, и потихоньку начали обледеневать. Белка постукивала зубами, с нежностью вспоминая жаркое пламя в очаге трактира «Рагнарёк». – Мы уже добрались или нет? Фенрир, заканчивал бы ты свои попевки. Мало ли чья это земля? Вдруг здешние хозяева обожают охоту на волков?  
«Не родился еще тот охотник, который сумеет поднять меня на копье, – белый волк поставил уши топориками, прислушиваясь. – Мы где-то в Ётунхейме. Нам нужно к морскому побережью. Я слышу голос волн, но туда еще топать и топать».  
Слейпнир утробно фыркнул, раздраженно тряхнув спутавшейся гривой. Отдельные прядки смерзлись в устрашающие колтуны, которые конюхам в Асгарде теперь при всем усердии не расчесать, только срезать под корень.  
«От того, что мы тут торчим, как вкопанные, наша цель не станет ближе», – жеребец осторожно ступил передними ногами на обледеневший склон. Огромный пласт слежавшейся земли сдвинулся с места и, выворачивая попавшиеся на пути валуны, заскользил вниз.  
«Йе-хууу! – Фенрир лихо прыгнул на движущуюся массу камня, льда и снега, в точности мальчишка, катающийся со снежной горки на ледянке. Расставил лапы, балансируя на шаткой опоре. – Укуси меня за хвост, если сможешь! Я покатил!»  
«Он когда-нибудь повзрослеет?» – конь, осторожно и мелко переступая восемью копытами, словно на спине у него стояла чаша с водой, из которой не должно выплеснуться ни единой капли, спускался по длинной осыпи. Где-то впереди устрашающе грохотали подпрыгивающие камни и счастливо подвывал Фенрир. Рататоск видела его белую лохматую спину, то появлявшуюся, то исчезавшую из вида.  
Волкодлак первым достиг лесной опушки и шустро юркнул под грузно обвисшие под тяжестью снега еловые лапы. Следом за ним, задев низко нависающие ветви головой, под своды леса вступил Слейпнир со своей продрогшей всадницей. Тихо, так тихо, Рататоск, как не вслушивалась, не различала ни робкого посвиста птиц, ни стука неугомонного дятла, ни даже скрипа промерзших до самых корней деревьев. Мертвенно примолкший лес в снеговом уборе, весь в черных и синих тенях и строгости бронзовых стволов.  
Что-то маленькое, часто взмахивающее крыльями шарахнулось над нервно прядающими ушами Слейпнира, круто развернулось в воздухе и шлепнулось прямо на загривок коня. Жеребец вздрогнул, Рататоск замахнулась на летучую тварь, пытаясь сбросить ее на землю. Неведома зверушка развернула уродливую морду к лопаткам и зашипела, оскалив острейшие белые зубки. Зубки, которыми спустя удар сердца она впилась в шкуру Слейпнира.  
Конь заверещал и рванулся вперед. Краем глаза Рататоск уловила суетливые взмахи черных крыльев в заснеженных кронах и, одной рукой намертво вцепившись в поводья, второй попыталась схватить кусачую дрянь. Где-то внизу скулил и катался по снегу Фенрир, пытаясь избавиться от облепивших его голову и плечи маленьких и очень голодных хищников.  
«Кромешницы! – некстати всплыло в голове. – Это кромешницы! Сбиваются в стаи, нападают на одиноких путников, питаются мясом и свежей кровью, могут быть очень опасны!» – она наконец ухватила верещащую дрянь и рванула на себя, отдирая от прокушенной конской шеи. По пепельно-серебристой шее немедленно потекла и размазалась яркая алая кровь, изловленная кромешница трепыхалась и щелкала челюстями, пытаясь отхватить кусочек плоти Рататоск. Скривившись, белка-оборотень изо всех сил сжала кулачок. Хрустнули тонкие косточки, Рататоск отшвырнула сломанное тельце и едва успела пригнуться, избежав опасно близкого знакомства с низко нависшим суком. Слейпнир мчался, бросаясь то влево, то вправо, не оббегая, но словно бы обтекая деревья. Визжали кромешницы. Одна или две вцепились Рататоск в волосы. Белка взвыла, ощутив брызнувшие из глаз и мгновенно замерзшие слезы, ошалело затрясла головой. Острые зубки вонзились ей в плечо. Еще одна кромешница плюхнулась на шею Слейпнира и целеустремленно поползла к выступающему под шерстью пульсирующему бугорку жилы. Рататоск, крича, скинула ее, замахала свободной рукой, пытаясь содрать ту, что пристроилась на плече. На ее счастье, кромешницу смахнуло удачно промелькнувшей веткой – но тварь запасливо прихватила с собой кусочек мяса Рататоск. По спине потекло теплое, в плечо вступило стреляющей болью, и Рататоск сжала зубы. Она колдовское создание, ее раны быстро исцеляются… быстро, но не мгновенно, а ей позарез необходима действующая и здоровая рука.  
Рататоск нырнула вперед, прижавшись щекой к заиндевевшей гриве и теплой, липкой от крови шее Слейпнира, стиснув коленями мокрые от пота и скользкие бока жеребца. Конь стрелой летел вперед, восемь ног терзали снежные сугробы, поднимая сверкающее облако. Пронзительные вопли охотящихся кромешниц ввинчивались в уши, Рататоск зажмурилась, твердя, что с ней ничего не случится. С ней не может ничего случится. Она же часть этого мира. Как будет жить мир, если в нем не станет Рататоск-белки? Свалиться на полном скаку с коня и быть заеденной кромешницами, можно ли измыслить смерть глупее?  
Слейпнир прыгнул. На миг Рататоск повисла в воздухе, обеими руками судорожно цепляясь за уздечку и гриву жеребца. Приземлившись, конь затормозил всеми ногами, прокатившись по липкой и грязной земле.  
«Цела?» – прозвучал в голове у Рататоск обеспокоенный голос.  
– Кажется, – Рататоск опасливо приоткрыла один глаз. Спасаясь от преследования, конь сиганул из мира в мир. На смену многоснежной зиме пришла ранняя осень, и Рататоск обессиленно сползла с высокой спины жеребца на землю. Спустя миг рядом с ней кувырком прокатился на лету меняющий облик Фенрир – взъерошенный и изодранный так, словно подрался со всеми кошками Фрейи сразу. Волкодлак почем зря клял свою злую судьбу на всех языках, которые только приходили ему на ум. Слейпнир пошатывался, его шея и круп были исполосованы множеством мелких порезов.  
– Прошвырнулись, мать-мать-мать! – надрывался Фенрир. – Чтоб вашими кишками тролли закусили! За ногу вашу мамашу, через семь гробов вперехлест…  
«Заткнись, – жеребец, медленно поворачивая голову, озирался по сторонам. Чашеобразная долина в кольце ржаво-рыжей шелестящей листвы. Море. Долгожданное море на горизонте, свинцово-синее, в сверкающих отблесках. Мирно, спокойно. Есть возможность отдышаться и прийти в себя. – Мы уже недалеко, но мне тут не по душе. Давайте-ка уносить ноги. Рататоск, в седло!»  
– Ты его потерял, – напомнила белка. – В болоте.  
«Не спорь, а прыгай ко мне на спину!»  
Слейпнир опоздал с предостережением. Налетевший вихрь взметнул пестрый ворох листьев, закружил смерчем. Посреди поляны что-то взгорбилось, неспешно поднимаясь, утверждаясь на четырех огромных, как колонны в дворцовых залах Асгарда, волосатых ногах. Зверь, бесформенная груда жесткого бурого и палевого меха, слишком крупная даже для медведя, искаженных пропорций, с вытянутой плоской башкой и утонувшими в шерсти глазами. Зверь взревел, с хрустом разевая клыкастую пасть – а рядом с ним устрашающе шевелились земля, в родовых муках исторгая из себя новое чудище. И еще одно. И еще.  
– К-кто-то уверял, якобы ему не страшны никакие монстры? – дрожащим голоском поинтересовалась Рататоск. – Знаете, парни, вы как хотите… а я на дерево. Я девушка простая, в валькирии не нанималась, топором махать не обучена…  
Подкрепляя слова делом, белка шарахнулась к ближайшему дубу, молнией взвилась по толстому стволу и исчезла в листве. Дальние и весьма сомнительные сородичи медведя, числом чуть меньше дюжины, выстроились изломанным полукругом, перекрывая возможные пути к отступлению и всем своим видом намекая: хочешь пройти дальше – сражайся.  
– Хех, – Фенрир демонстративно похрустел пальцами, разминая кисти. – Вот как, значит. Препятствуем мирным странникам? Нападаем на все живое? Конёк, как полагаешь, не пора ли украсить мой трактир парочкой медвежьих шкур?  
«Это не медведи, – дотошно уточнил Слейпнир. – Скорее, турсы или их потомки. Только какие-то… неудачные. Они тут со зверями сходятся, что ли?»  
– А нам не наплевать ли? – волкодлак выбросил руку в сторону, ухватившись за нечто невидимое. Воздух затрещал и заискрился, лепя из себя стремительные очертания непривычно длинного меча с тяжелой крестовиной. – Подумаешь, тупые зверюги. Щаз я их порублю в капусту, всего-то делов.  
Фенрир придирчиво оглядел клинок, бросил взгляд в сторону противника – предполагаемые турсы свирепо пыхтели, драли длинными когтями жухлую траву, переминаясь с лапы на лапу и взревывая. По вздыбленным загривкам порой пробегало едва уловимое взглядом багровое мерцание. Чародейство? Выходит, старым и добрым холодным железом этих тварей вряд ли проймешь. Что ж, у настоящего воина всегда готов план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.  
Волкодлак с размаху воткнул меч в мягкую землю и потянул что-то из воздуха двумя руками. «Что-то» упрямо сопротивлялось, Фенрир скалился и раздраженно кряхтел, точно крутил колодезный ворот, поднимая слишком тяжелое для него ведро. Наконец, оборотень одержал верх – в руки ему упало нечто продолговатое, увесистое, сверкающее вороненым железом и начищенным серебром. Вещь смахивала плод союза двергского перегонного куба, альвийского магического жезла и мидгардского военного механизма, свалившегося прямиком из далеких времен. Фенрир довольно ухнул, подбросил загадочную вещь в руках и навел широким раструбом на отряд турсов.  
Те решили, что лучшего мгновения для атаки просто не найти. Слаженно рявкнув, зверюги ломанулись вперед – в точности тяжелая кавалерия, постепенно набирающая скорость. Смертоносная лавина, которую не остановить ни заостренными кольями, ни каменной стеной.  
Фенрир, пакостно ухмыляясь, дернул за выступающий рычаг.  
На несколько долгих мгновений Слейпнир оглох.  
Судорожно задергавшаяся в руках Фенрира железная штуковина заревела, как страдающий несварением желудка дракон, коего поддерживал своим грохотом легион обезумевших барабанщиков. Из раструба вытянулся язык мерцающего, ослепительно-оранжевого пламени, и длинной, непрерывной струей полетело нечто, похожее на отлитые из блестящего металла желуди. С непривычки Фенрир слишком высоко задрал раструб, снеся несколько столетних дубов за спинами атакующих турсов. Слейпнир ужасно захотелось превратиться в мышь и юркнуть куда-нибудь – желательно подальше и поглубже. Разум, икая, убежал прогуляться. Оставшийся звериный инстинкт швырнул жеребца в единственное безопасное место, за спину полоумному братцу – неровен час, огненная струя запросто расчленит его, и разбирайся потом, какая нога откуда.  
Учтя ошибку, Фенрир чуть опустил лязгающую и ревущую громыхалку. Первый же оказавшийся на линии огня турс кувыркнулся через голову, истошно трубя. Брызнули клочья грязной шерсти, вырванные куски мяса и фонтанчики крови. Грохнувшийся зверь оказался под ногами у сотоварищей, слишком туповатых, чтобы вовремя осознать грозящую им опасность. Турсы перли вперед, Фенрир, радостно хохоча, поводил хоботом железного дракона влево-вправо. С хрустом переламывались деревья, опрокидывались, выдирая из земли разлапистые корни. Визжали и завывали зверюги, поражаемые стремительно летящими стальными желудями, но упорно пытавшиеся добраться до тех, кто должен был стать их законной добычей. Остро и кисло воняло сгоревшим двергским огненным порошком, с помощью которого карлики умудряются разбивать самый твердый гранит и обрушивать горные хребты. Слейпнир трясло в ужасе – хотя он на за что бы не признался, что перепугался таинственной штуковины. Может, такова она и есть, война будущего? Тогда он бы не хотел жить в таком будущем. Меч, стрела и копье вместе с мудростью стратега – вот что решает исход битвы… а не грохочущее холодное железо!  
Стальной дракон неожиданно чихнул, лязгнул и умолк. Фенрир яростно дернул за рычаг, но ничего не добился. Видимо, чудесное оружие исчерпало свои возможности. К тому же оно начало таять, как тает угодивший в горячую воду кусочек льда, вязкими струйками протекая между растопыренных пальцев Фенрира.  
Слейпнир перевел дух. Мертвые турсы неопрятной грудой валялись посреди перепаханной поляны, густая темная кровь тварей пропитывала мягкую землю и ручейком сбегала вниз, в недалекий овражек. Покачавшись, на дальнем краю поляны с протяжным стоном рухнул огромный бук, рассыпав вокруг облако крапчато-ржавой листвы.  
Фенрир озадаченно присвистнул.  
Продырявленный в десятке мест и казавшийся безнадёжно мертвым косматый зверь, лежавший шагах в пяти от сводных братьев, внезапно вскинулся и, оскалившись, ринулся в последний бой. Слейпнир, лихо развернувшись, встретил его излюбленным приемом копытных против хищных – могучим ударом задних ног прямо в лоб. Проломленный череп турса сухо и мерзко хрустнул, зверюга отлетела назад и мешком завалилась набок. Судорожно передернувшись, турс испустил дух.  
– Молодцом, – одобрил сводного брата Фенрир.  
«Я ногу отбил, – мрачно пожаловался жеребец. – Из какой бездны ты выволок такую пакость?»  
– Ёрм научил, – похвастался волкодлак. – Сказал, вдруг в дороге пригодится. Согласись, здорово?  
«Это было отвратительно, – Слейпнир раздул ноздри, принюхиваясь к плывущему над поляной сладковатому запаху свежей крови. – Никогда больше так не делай. По крайней мере, в моем присутствии».  
– Я ведь нас спас! – возмутился Фенрир. – Нет, я не против папиной науки, – он с любовью коснулся навершия меча, – но мы же должны познавать новое!  
«Спасибо, такого нового мне и даром не надо».  
– Тоже мне, блюститель древних заветов выискался, – Фенрир повернулся к чудом уцелевшему дубу, окликнув: – Рататоск! Радость моя, ты жива еще?  
Белочка мешком выпала из испуганно шелестящей листвы. Фенриру пришлось поднимать подружку на ноги – перепуганная Рататоск норовила завалиться в неподдельный обморок. Опамятовавшись, белка-оборотень заплетающимся языком потребовала как можно скорее убираться прочь. Она, мол, за любовь и процветание всех Девяти Миров, и категорически против устроения подобных мясорубок. Фенрир немедля обиделся, заявив, что никто не ценит его усилий. Вот в следующий раз, когда из засады выскочат разъяренные тролли с дубинами наперевес, он нарочно не станет вмешиваться. Спасайтесь сами. Он постоит в сторонке и полюбуется, как из вас, таких миролюбивых, сделают отбивную.  
Препираясь, троица удалялась от залитой кровью поляны. Из неприметной норки выбрался хорек, настороженно принюхался и принялся деловито отгрызать свисающий лоскут турсового мяса. С неба, каркая, к месту будущего пиршества одна за другой спускались вороны. Где-то далеко перекликнулись собратья Фенрира, волки, оповещая соседей о богатой добыче.

 

– Интересно, – отдышавшаяся и отчасти пришедшая в себя Рататоск немедля начала задаваться вопросами: – Это нападение… означает ли оно, что мы движемся верным путем? Всех, кто пробирается к Источнику, непременно ожидают препятствия и испытания. Турсы были предназначены именно нам – или мы просто так удачно на них наскочили?  
– Они мертвы, мы живы, вот и весь разговор, – беспечно отмахнулся Фенрир. – Испытания так испытания. Лично я готов к любым, – быстрым и сильным движением он пришлепнул сидящего на крупе Слейпнира большого слепня. Ехавшая на жеребце Рататоск, приподнявшись, яростно замахала хвостом, разгоняя нахальных комаров.  
Трое странников неспешно спускались по узкой долине, зажатой меж отвесных скатов. Впереди, почти рукой подать, вздыхало и сияло море – теперь даже Рататоск ощущала на губах его солоноватую, прохладную свежесть. Но ветер менялся, становилось жарко, воздух наполнялся терпкой прелью гниющей листвы. Рататоск снизу вверх смотрела на обрывистые склоны, поросшие кривыми чахлыми березками. Вскарабкаться бы наверх, в этом овраге, как в великанской кишке. Она, может, и доберется, а как быть с этими двумя? В образе животного поднимающийся вверх по крутизне Слейпнир вызовет сплошные оползни, в образе людей оба слишком велики и неуклюжи.  
Рататоск хлопнула себя ладонью по шее, раздавив очередного комара. Скорее бы берег, там сильный и чистый ветер. Там нет жужжащей, назойливой, омерзительно мохнолапой дряни, забивающейся в глаза, ноздри и уши.  
«Мы не приближаемся, – Слейпнир сбился с размеренного шага. – По моим расчетам, мы давно уже должны выбраться на побережье, но мы словно стоим на месте».  
– Мы идем, – Фенрир в доказательство потоптался на месте. – И скоро придем.  
«И да, и нет, – Слейпнир размашисто взмахнул хвостом, отгоняя тучу круживших над ним зеленых мух. – Пошли прочь, твари, я еще не умер! Да, мы идем. Нет, берег не становится ближе. Окоем не меняется. Мы как… как насекомые в расплавленном янтаре. Да что за напасть такая!» – он дернул одной из задних ног, пытаясь поскрести укушенное брюхо. Рататоск спрыгнула на землю, ладонью погладила место укуса, ощутив вздувающийся под кожей желвак. Какая-то летающая дрянь немедля впилась ей в руку, до того порванную кромешницей – и именно в подживающий шрам. Белка ругнулась, ринулась к чахлому папоротнику, с корнем выдирая растения и мастеря большой пучок, отгонять насекомых от раздраженного Слейпнира.  
Шагавший впереди Фенрир запнулся о корень, рыбкой нырнул вперед, натягивая на себя волчью шкуру. И немедля заплясал, заскакал боком, подвывая и напрасно стараясь укусить закружившееся над ним черное гудящее облачко.  
Рататоск нахмурилась. Сосредоточилась. Не будучи прирожденной чародейкой, за минувшие столетия она худо-бедно выучилась улавливать близкое присутствие магии, наложенное заклятье и то, какого оно может быть рода. Если чутье ее не подводит и не обманывает…  
– Мальчики! Мальчики, послушайте меня, успокойтесь!  
Фенрир плюхнулся на землю задом и яростно чесался, словно в его белой шубе завелись полчища блох. Слейпнир страдальчески мотал головой, безостановочно хлеща себя хвостом по бокам. Рататоск захотелось содрать с себя одежду и кататься по жухлой траве, пытаясь избавиться от облепивших ее насекомых.  
– Да парни же! – завопила она, привлекая внимание спутников. – Это… это заклятое место, понимаете? Чем больше мы отбиваемся, тем яростнее на нас нападают!  
«И что прикажешь, упасть и лежать смирно? – Фенрир закрутился, щелкая челюстями в безнадежной попытке оторвать собственный хвост. – Меня заживо грызут, имирово семя, больно-то как!»  
– Слейпнир, стой! – белочка метнулась к коню, всем своим малым весом повисла на болтающейся уздечке. Глаза Слейпнира остекленели, теряя разумность, еще мгновение – и жеребец сорвется в безумный, нерассуждающий галоп, а впереди его наверняка поджидает торчащий сухостой или засыпанные листьями острые камни, на которых так просто и легко сломать ногу. Или, ополоумев от укусов, он бездумно рванет в ближайший из миров и окажется невесть где… – Стой! Потерпи, я… я сейчас!  
Она затрясла головой, словно надеясь бряцанием колокольцев отпугнуть густеющий рой. Жужжание оглушало, кожа зудела в сотне мест разом. Нестерпимое желание чесаться, скребя себя ногтями до кровавых полос.  
«Где она, где? – Рататоск закрутила руками, разглядывая браслеты на запястьях. – Нет! Нет, пожалуйста, я же всегда таскаю ее с собой… Где ты, милая?» – она сунулась в болтавшийся на поясе споран, кожаный кошель для всяких полезных в дороге мелочей. Какая-то летучая дрянь сделала попытку вонзить свое жало ей в глаз, Рататоск заверещала, одной рукой отгоняя мошкару, а другой шаря в сумке. Неловкое движение – и все содержимое кошеля рассыпалось по траве, но Рататоск успела заметить проблеск красного и зеленого. Наклонилась, поспешно нашарив прохладную и чуть шершавую поверхность статуэтки. Маленькая жаба с широко разинутой пастью, ее амулет на счастье.  
Фенрир уже не выл, а истошно скулил, белым вихрем мечась от одного обрывистого склона к другому. Рой облепил волкодлака со всех сторон, белая шерсть теперь казалась буро-пятнистой, покрывшейся проплешинами. Слейпнир из последних сил вынуждал себя стоять на месте, и об одно из его твердых как камень копыт Рататоск ударом ладони решительно разбила глиняную жабу. Сколько лет берегла, сколько путешествий эта фигурка совершила вместе с ней, но другого выхода нет. Никто из них не обладает талантами к магии, а здесь только чародейство и спасет.  
Из осколков разбитой фигурки вытекла лужица густой прозрачно-зеленой жидкости, похожей на мед. Приподнялась, раздуваясь, превращаясь в обычную крапчатую жабу с выпученными глазами и бурыми полосками по влажной желтоватой кожице. Жаба раздула горло, квакнув, сделала прыжок – и рядом с ней появилась вторая. Третья. Десятая. Всякий новый прыжок приводил к тому, что число жаб неуклонно возрастало.  
Рататоск прижалась к часто вздрагивающему коню, обмахивая его пучком сорванного папоротника и пытаясь успокоить. Жаба увесисто скакнула через ее ногу, стрельнул вылетевший из пасти и мгновенно втянувшийся липкий язык, ухватив жужжащую осу. Краем уха Рататоск слышала многократное «шлеп-шлеп» и приглушенное кваканье. Яростный гул насекомых поначалу вроде б усилился, а потом слегка затих – или Рататоск так показалось? К ее ногам привалилось что-то горячее и мягкое. Тяжело дышащий, взъерошенный и помятый Фенрир добрался до них, уткнулся мордой в колено белке-оборотню и затих.  
Так они и стояли. Пошел мелкий, едва ощутимый дождь, оседавший влажной пылью. Важно квакали жабы, Рататоск, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, махала листьями папоротника, пока рука не онемела.  
«Все? – робко спросил Фенрир. – Я их больше не вижу. Ни мерзости с крыльями, ни жаб. Они упрыгали во все стороны».  
– Надеюсь, они тут поселятся и будут счастливы, – Рататоск отбросила смятые листья и обеими руками вытерла лицо. Чище оно от этого не стало, зато белка слегка успокоилась. Присела на корточки и стала собирать разбросанное богатство. Свинцовое грузило и примотанный к нему костяной крючок, лоскуты тканей с воткнутыми иглами, засушенная кроличья лапка и ярко-синее птичье перо, необработанный кусочек янтаря и связка отлитых из серебра оберегов – крохотный гребень, кораблик, молот Тора и яблоко Идунн…  
«Вот еще, – Фенрир носом подтолкнул к ней скрытую листьями костяную фигурку бегущего волка. – Ты умница. А еще чародейских штук у тебя в запасе есть? А волк что, тоже во что-нибудь превращается?»  
– Много будешь знать, быстро состаришься, – Рататоск погладила лобастую голову волкодлака. – Вот бы знать, это последняя докука на нашем пути или встретятся еще?  
Оставшийся путь до морского побережья оказался кратким и прошел без малейших задержек. Оказавшись на пустынном каменистом берегу, волк и конь прямым ходом ринулись в воду, вздымая тучи сверкающих брызг и затеяв возню на мелководье.  
«Ну точно дети малые», – умилилась Рататоск. Сама она, порыскав, отыскала ручеек с пресной водой, умывшись и удостоверившись, что все заработанные царапины и шрамы потихоньку затягиваются. Она бы дорого дала за возможность переодеться, но чего нет, того нет. Пришлось довольствоваться тщательной чисткой килта, рубахи и хвоста, собравшего на себя все иголки, сухие листья и ошметки смолы из Девяти Миров.  
Приведя себя в порядок, зашагали дальше. Братцы, в кои веки не ссорясь, разом указали одно и то же направление – лигах в пяти к восходу в море врезалась причудливых очертаний скала, похожая то ли на спящего волка, то ли на огромную рыбу. С моря веяло бодрящим запахом соли и водорослей, дорога была легка… пока зоркий и более высокий Слейпнир не углядел возвышавшееся впереди странное сооружение, явное творение рук человеческих.  
Подойдя ближе, удивленная троица узрела два высоченных столба, в точности таких, как возводят для почитания богов в центре мидгардских поселений. Столбы от макушки до самого комля покрывала резьба – грубоватая, не слишком искусная, но завораживающая. Изображения узнавались без труда. Вот два ворона, вот одноглазый лик, вот воин с копьем и бегущий олень, вот дева с прялкой и рыбак с сетью. Между столбами лежала прямая перекладина из ошкуренной жерди, на перекладину были нанизаны зернь-кости с точками на гранях, но не привычные маленькие, умещающиеся в ладони, а большие, с голову лошади, числом шесть штук. К перекладине крепилась позеленевшая бронзовая цепь.  
Между столбами мирно покоился огромный валун темно-синего с искрами цвета, глубоко утонувший в земле и поросший сизоватым мхом. Вокруг валуна безмятежно цвели крохотные лесные гвоздики.  
Озадаченный Фенрир обнюхал подножие столбов. Рататоск, не удержавшись от искушения, дернула цепь. Кости, скрипнув, провернулись вокруг своей оси, выдав новое сочетание точек на гранях. Слейпнир фыркнул, чуть ударив копытом о валун – потому что из просветлевшей каменной глубины всплыли начертанные бледно-зеленым огнем слова: «Истинный трижды ответ откроет путь к избранной цели».  
«Видал я такие заграды, – поделился Фенрир. – Если не связываться и обойти стороной, она вскоре снова окажется у тебя на пути. И не даст верной дороги, пока не ответишь. Видать, местный хозяин шибко не жалует навязчивых гостей».  
– Так каков был вопрос, я не поняла? – Рататоск заглянула в глубины камня, на миг пошатнувшись от внезапно нахлынувшего головокружения, словно она ненароком заглянула в глубину бушующего водоворота. Из недр валуна вновь поплыли отдельные буквы, сложившись в краткую фразу: «Сколько лепестков у розы?»  
«Какой такой розы? – волчья морда плохо передает эмоции, но любой бы понял, что Фенрир донельзя ошарашен. – Нет тут никаких роз!»  
– Это в переносном смысле, – объяснила Рататоск. – Имеются в виду кости. Э-э… – она зажмурилась. – Точно. Это древняя мидгардская загадка на сообразительность. Я о ней слышала. Она считается очень сложной – и то же время простой.  
«Ну так скажи ответ, и пойдем себе с миром дальше!» – обрадовался Фенрир.  
Плечики Рататоск виновато поникли:  
– Ты не понял, дорогой. Я не знаю верного ответа. И не знаю, согласно каким законам его искать. Человек, поведавший мне загадку о розах, очень смеялся. Говорил, любой в силах отыскать решение, если посмотрит незатуманенным взглядом… но у меня не вышло. Вот я называю любое число, скажем, шесть!  
«Неистинно», – немедля отозвался камень.  
– А сколько тогда? – Рататоск вовсе не ожидала получить ответ, но валун начертал:  
«Четыре».  
– И так всякий раз! – взвыла белочка. – Я не понимаю, почему именно четыре! Не понимаю, что именно считается лепестками и как нужно их высчитывать!  
Позади них послышался звенящий шелест, словно осыпались и разбивались сосульки, сорвавшиеся с фигурного карниза дворцовой кровли. Сменивший облик Слейпнир шагнул ближе, подозрительно вглядываясь в валун и вращающиеся кости. За время странствий он где-то потерял серебряное кольцо, скреплявшее его волосы, и безупречно уложенные волосок к волоску белые пряди растрепались и спутались. Рататоск хотела предложить Слейпниру причесать его, благо в ее кошеле имелся и гребень, но постеснялась.  
Фенрир немедля подхалимски завилял хвостом и изобразил дружелюбную ухмылку, при которой почти было не видно его сверкающих клыков:  
«Братушка, ты у нас единственный умом в папашу уродился! На тебя вся надежда! Выручай, многоногий наш!»  
– Заткнись, – сухо приказал Слейпнир. – Рататоск, бросай кости.  
Белочка послушно дернула лязгнувшую цепь. Кости закрутились. Фенрир улегся, сложив лапы, приготовившись терпеливо ждать и не сомневаясь, что острый разум Слейпнира быстро одолеет мудреную загадку смертных.  
– Восемь, – предложил свое решение Слейпнир.  
«Четыре».  
– Тогда три.  
«Пять».  
– Семь?  
«Ни одного».  
– Проклятие твоему роду до седьмого колена. Два.  
«Три».  
– Но почему три? – Слейпнир нахмурился и зачем-то потрогал кости кончиками пальцев.  
– Ты их складываешь или вычитаешь? – сунулась с подсказкой Рататоск.  
– Делю. Загвоздка и секрет явно не в этом… А тогда в чем? Истинные ответы кажутся мне совершенно случайными, в них нет никакой разумной системы… – Слейпнир, вряд ли сам отдавая себе отчет, жестом Локи ухватился за подбородок, размышляя. Рататоск затаила дыхание.  
– Четыре, – после долгих раздумий вымолвил Слейпнир.  
«Шесть».  
По точеному лицу Слейпнира разлилась пакостная ухмылочка.  
– Три, – почти нежно выдохнул он, и голос его переполнял сладкий яд победы.  
«Истинно», – полыхнул камень.  
– Шесть.  
«Истинно».  
– Два.  
«Истинно, как дорога твоя», – прежде чем исчезнуть, надпись несколько ударов сердца мерцала радужными переливами. Фенрир вскочил, отдохнувший и готовый мчаться дальше, Слейпнир самодовольно хохотнул.  
– Но в чем был секрет? – немедля вцепилась в него Рататоск. – Скажи!  
– Отгадка кроется в самом вопросе, – с видом несомненного превосходства ответствовал Слейпнир. – Вглядись пристальней – и узришь ответ…  
– Да ну тебя! – не на шутку обозлилась Рататоск. – Ну что тебе, жалко? Самый умный, да? Я ж теперь ночей спать не смогу, буду мучиться и думать об этих треклятых розах! Как ты догадался? Сле-е-е-ейпнир, ну я же тебе столько морковки перетаскала, ради тебя утащила у альвов эту здоровенную книженцию, а знаешь, какая она была тяжелая, я же к тебе всегда всей душой… – белка часто-часто заморгала, готовясь разрыдаться.  
– Ой, ну ладно, – сдался Слейпнир, благо круживший рядом волк начал нехорошо скалиться. – Слушай, – хотя на побережье, кроме них, никого не было, он наклонился к уху Рататоск и вполголоса что-то пробормотал. Глаза белки стали круглыми и очень удивленными. Девица неожиданно переломилась в поясе и начала хохотать, раскачиваясь взад вперед, держась за живот и причитая: «Ой, моченьки моей нет, ой, не могу!». Вплетенные в косички бубенцы вторили ей переливчатым звоном.  
«Чего это она? – удивился Фенрир. – Что ты ей наговорил?»  
– Слегка приоткрыл покров мудрости над тайнами Мироздания, – с достоинством ответствовал Слейпнир. – Как жаль, что ее неокрепший разум оказался не готов к постижению такого знания…  
«Она навсегда теперь такой останется?» – забеспокоился Фенрир.  
– Не исключено.  
– Не верь ему! – сквозь смех прокричала Рататоск. – Слейпнир, отныне ты мой герой!  
«А как же я?» – обиделся волкодлак.  
– А ты будешь моим героем завтра. Я ж не сказала, что он мой герой навсегда. Все, с этого дня я больше не могу спокойно смотреть на розы! Буду всякий раз подсчитывать лепестки! – белка закружилась на берегу, раскинув руки. – И на ромашках тоже! И на шиповнике! И на… что там еще растет в садах у Фрейи?  
Слейпнир молча сгреб развеселившуюся девицу поперек талии, закинул себе на плечо и пошагал дальше. Рататоск дрыгала ногами и голосила, требуя поставить ее на землю. Фенрир, прежде чем пуститься вдогонку, воровато оглянулся и задрал лапу на подножие столба. Оставив свою обильную и резко пахнувшую метку, волкодлак с довольными видом поскакал догонять сводного братца и подружку.

Подле корней Иггдрасиля.

Гора постепенно приближалась. Дальние хребты, повышаясь, исчезали в клубах тумана. Порой казалось, что там, за белесой завесой, вздымается гора высотой до самых небес, а может, и больше. Иггдрасиль, великий ясень, Древо, на ветвях которого потихоньку раскачиваются Девять Миров. Рататоск всегда завораживала мысль о том, что земля, по которой они ступают, одновременно спелым яблоком висит на огромной ветви. Вот если бы было на свете такое чародейство, которое позволило бы ей увидеть с огромной высоты их самих, идущих по морскому побережью и то, как волны неспешно слизывают две цепочки человеческих следов и глубокие отпечатки волчьих лап. Где-то играют русалки, дочери Эгира, вершат свой бесконечный путь важные киты и стремительные косатки, плывут корабли под полосатыми парусами и порой упругую водную гладь разрезает костистый гребень на спине Ёрмунганда, странствующего в поисках ответа на очередную загадку. Как огромен мир, и даже ей никогда не счесть всех его чудес!  
Скала-корень нависла над их головами, накрыла тенью, синей на сером ракушечном песке, разомкнулась высокой змеистой расщелиной, наполненной шелестящей перекличкой волн. На стенах огромного грота зыбко отражались солнечные блики. Пахло солью и свежестью, и еще немного пряным дымком и ароматом жареной рыбы, так что проголодавшийся Фенрир поневоле начал облизываться. Они шли, ориентируясь на манящий запах и тонкую струйку дыма, и, обойдя торчащие из песка валуны, похожие на тюленьи головы, вышли к костру. Обычный костер, обложенный закопченными камнями, пара рогулек, воткнутых по сторонам, и тушки лососей, нанизанные на ошкуренную ветку. Подле костра восседал сущий великан, головы на три-четыре превышавший долговязого Слейпнира. Был великан облачен в поношенную просторную рубаху с выцветшей от времени вышивкой по подолу, холщовые порты и безрукавку кудлатой овечьей шерсти, оружия же при нем не имелось вовсе. Всклокоченная шевелюра великана и короткая борода некогда были каштановыми в рыжину, с годами же сделались пеги и словно присыпанными пеплом. Зоркая Рататоск приметила на внушительной шее гиганта плетеное из алых нитей ожерелье-опояску, узкое и тугое, глубоко врезавшееся в кожу. Поговаривали, некогда Мимир из колена ётунов был умерщвлен по злодейскому сговору: убийцы отсекли ему голову и бросили расчлененный труп на берегу океана. Но сила мудрости и чародейства Мимира была так велика, что, даже будучи убитым, он смог дотянуться до утраченной головы и приживить ее обратно к туловищу. Возможно, ему помог в этом давний знакомец Один, а может, великан справился и сам – кто может поведать точно, ведь это было так давно и очевидцев тому не сыскалось…  
Известно лишь, что с тех давних пор ётун Мимир живет отшельником подле корней Иггдрасиля и бережет источник, дарующий мудрость.  
На вид, решила Рататоск, Мимир вполне может доводиться ровесником Браги или Ньёрду, не самым дряхлым из обитателей Асгарда. Взгляд же его серых глаз был вполне бодрым и любопытствующим. Мимир не поднялся навстречу незваным гостям, но приветствовал их утробным рыком, прокатившимся под сводами огромного грота:  
– А, вот кто так настойчиво рвался ко мне на огонек. Ну, входите, коли сумели пройти, и дайте-ка мне на вас глянуть… – он не стал спрашивать имен гостей, но нахмурился в недоумении: – Братья Локинссон. Дева Рататоск. Полагаю, уж кому-кому, но вам заемная мудрость потребна менее всего. Загляните, как обзаведётесь потомством и седыми волосами, тогда потолкуем.  
Троица переглянулась, запоздало смекнув: за ворохом быстро сменяющихся опасностей они просто не успели посоветоваться касательно того, как вести беседу с хранителем источника. Рататоск украдкой наступила Фенриру на лапу. Волкодлак тяпнул сводного братца за лодыжку, вынудив сделать шаг вперед. Слейпнир, поняв, что отдуваться за братские задумки опять придется ему, кашлянул, лихорадочно соображая:  
– Достопочтенный Мимир не совсем верно понимает цель нашего появления здесь… Нам, э-э… мы не заслужили такой чести, как испить из великого источника, и меньше всего мы помышляли о том, чтобы сделать это… Мы… мы собирались просить…  
– Молить, – страшным шепотом подсказала Рататоск.  
– Да-да, именно молить, – подхватил Слейпнир, кивком поблагодарив девицу, – о величайшем одолжении – позволить набрать чашу воды для того, кто действительно в этом нуждается, – он перевел дух, чувствуя, как по спине градом катится пот, причем холодный. Стоило больше упражняться в риторике, тогда бы он сейчас не мямлил и не заикался, как неопытный оратор, впервые вышедший к требовательной публике. – Мы готовы принести клятву на железе, огне и крови, что не попытаемся сами воспользоваться водой источника, не позволим прикоснуться к ней никому недостойному или питающему грязные умыслы, – речь Слейпнира становилась все более гладкой и бойкой, – и вручим ее именно тому, для кого она предназначена – всю до последней капли.  
– Складно излагаешь, – кивнул Мимир. – Ровно как папаша твой. Кстати, как он поживает? Давненько он ко мне не заглядывал. Ни он, ни старший ваш, Один. Должно быть, научились обходиться собственным умом.  
– Локи женился, – сдержанно отозвался Слейпнир. – На асинье Сигюн, дочери Грима Стуролоссона, прозванного Тихим.  
– Да? – удивился Мимир. – А чего тогда на свадьбу не позвал? Небось, праздновали так, что все миры дрожали?  
– Локи и его жена сочли, что шумное застолье им не по душе. Церемония была очень короткой и почти без гостей, – разъяснил Слейпнир.  
– Угу, – великан почесал заросший жестким волосом подбородок, подцепив пальцем тугую плетенку ожерелья. – Вот оно как. Что ж, жениться – дело хорошее. А у меня вот как-то не сложилось… – шумно принюхался и перевернул жарящихся над огнём рыб. – Так ради кого вы так усердствуете?  
Фенрир боднул Рататоск лбом под колени. Слейпнир украдкой толкнул ее в бок, мол, настала твоя очередь. Белочка-оборотень набрала побольше воздуху, потупила глаза и подпустила в голос едва сдерживаемых рыданий, исполненных истинной скорби:  
– Понимаете, речь идет о Гюльве…  
– О Гюльве-вёльве? – уточил великан. – Эхх, какая девка была, пока в своем чароплетстве не увязла по уши. Огонь, не девица. Всего сама хотела добиться. Зачем бы ей на старости лет понадобилась колдовская водица?  
– Помимо бабули Гюльвы, тут еще замешана Хель, сестра этих двоих оторвиголов, и Бальдр Одинссон, ну, вы его точно знаете… – Рататоск принялась в бессчетный раз излагать злосчастную историю, что погнала их в путь. Лососи тем временем окончательно изжарились, хозяин по доброте душевной поделился с гостями. Фенрир проглотил свою порцию даже не жуя, громко хрустя попавшими на зуб костями и пуская слюни. Рататоск говорила, ощущая, как горло покрывается изнутри шершавым слоем слежавшихся песчинок. Нет уж, если им опять выпадет рассказывать все сначала, пусть отдувается Фенрир. Он их в это втянул, а теперь прикинулся бессловесной зверюгой и сидит, чавкает без зазрения совести!  
– Мы рассудили, что единственное, чего не изведала Гюльва – это обычной жизни, – завершила свою длинную повесть Рататоск. – Вдруг глоток воды из вашего источника дарует ей эту возможность… – она скосилась на Мимира и голос ее упал: – Мы ошиблись, да? Все было зря?  
Великан довольно долго молчал. Плескались волны, пробираясь в распадках между камней, порождая гулкое, шепчущее эхо. Фенрир догрыз рыбью голову и улегся, пристроив острую морду на сапоге Слейпнира.  
– Пойдемте-ка, – неожиданно позвал гостей Мимир, вставая. Великан направился в глубину грота, пронизанную отвесно падающими свозь расщелины в земле солнечными лучами, где камень неуловимо преображался в дерево, в заскорузлую кору, текущую тягучими слезами янтарной смолы. Там, в зеленом полусумраке летнего полудня, дремала кольцевая стенка высотой человеку по колено, старательно выложенная из плоских камней – обрамление легендарного источника. – Да, можно взглянуть. Только постарайтесь ничего туда не ронять и не дотрагивайтесь до воды, он этого не любит.  
Затаив дыхание, Рататоск бросила боязливый взгляд за каменное ограждение. Рядом засопел Фенрир и удивленно хмыкнул Слейпнир.  
Наполненный прозрачной водой источник был не очень глубок и насквозь просвечен солнцем. Над самым дном плясали песчинки, подкидываемые бьющим из земных недр родником. В водной толще висели отливающие золотом и зеленью рыбы, числом около десятка, с длинными плавниками и хвостами, похожими на прозрачные шелковые полотнища из Катая. С величавой медлительностью рыбки вершили движение по кругу, чуть пошевеливая плавниками, едва заметно приоткрывая жаберные щели и выпуская цепочку воздушных пузырьков.  
– Я прошу прощения, – Слейпнир в недоумении подвигал бровями, – но где же… как бы это выразиться… где глаз?  
– Какой такой глаз? – не понял Мимир.  
– Как какой? Глаз Всеотца, отданный за право отведать воды из источника.  
– Ох, – Мимир досадливо скривился, словно ему на зуб угодил камешек, – и вы туда же. Что, байка насчет сменянного глаза вышла такой прилипчивой, что в ней никто даже не усомнился? Да неужто я зверь какой, у своего друга глаз вырывать и тем более – швырять всякую окровавленную пакость в источник?  
– Но тогда почему… – растерялась белка. – Зачем повязка и все остальное? – она прижала ладонь к лицу, намекая на Одина.  
– Потому что мой старый друг не только глотнул здешней водицы, но и умылся ею, получив дар истинного прозрения, – с важностью ответил Мимир. – Теперь он зрит мир и живущих в нем такими, каковы они есть, а не такими, как они пытаются казаться. Вы только подумайте, как это тяжко – постоянно видеть сквозь иллюзии, понимать, кто на самом деле чего стоит. Поначалу Один пытался обходиться без повязки, но его рассудок не выдержал постоянной раздвоенности. Ну, и опять же, с повязкой оно внушительнее смотрится, – он утробно хмыкнул. – Один Одноглазый и Всеведающий, царь богов, а не просто ётун, решивший стать богом.  
Рататоск невольно икнула. Всю жизнь она полагала, что история с глазом Одина – чистейшей воды истина.  
– А копье, ствол Иггдрасиля и девять дней жертвоприношения? – жалобно заикнулась она. – Что, это тоже… немножко приукрашено?  
– Правда от первого до последнего слова, – заверил ее великан. – Вы как, достаточно сметливы, чтобы не трепаться попусту об увиденном и узнанном?  
– Ни слова, – кивнул Слейпнир. Его заворожили неспешно описывающие круги рыбки в чешуе, отливавшей старым золотом и весенней листвой. – Почтенный Мимир… к чему вы поселили в источнике рыбешек?  
– Сами завелись, – отрекся великан. – Прихожу в одно утро, а они бултыхаются. Сперва шустро так метались туда-сюда, даже мальками обзавелись, а я их подкармливал. Мальки выросли и сделались вот такими. Плавают по кругу, ничего не жрут, но исправно толстеют и дохнуть отнюдь не собираются. Не то отупели вконец, не то настолько пропитались мудростью, что ничего им больше не надобно, – Мимир проводил взглядом неторопливо поднявшуюся к поверхности рыбу. – Я на них смотрю порой и думаю: вот она плывет, глаза выпучила… а может, на самом деле она постигает тайны Мироздания. Или усилием воли заставляет шелестеть листья на Иггдрасиле. Или катает солнце и луну по небу. Или отсрочивает наступление Рагнарёка. Я ж не ведаю. Я вообще тут навроде привратника, достойным подношу золотую чашу, недостойных гоню взашей. А что с вами делать – ума не приложу. Гюльва, опять же… Я ж ее совсем молоденькой знавал, такая была бойкая девчушка с косичками… – великан пригорюнился. – Не поможет ей эта вода. Сделает наподобие моей рыбешки. Всезнающей, всеведающей и совершенно равнодушной. Вот однажды соберусь с духом, выловлю их оттуда и запеку в угольях. С шалфеем и укропной травой. Забегайте попробовать, ага?  
– Не надо, – пожалела рыбок Рататоск. – Пускай плавают. В роднике непременно должны жить рыбы. Кстати, если поймать одну и выпустить в обычной реке, она так и продолжит кружить и мыслить о вечном, или постепенно сызнова станет обычной рыбкой?  
– Простая вода не содержит в себе растворенной мудрости, значит, рыбка утратит накопленную мудрость, – предположил Слейпнир. – Либо же щука слопает задумчивую рыбку… – он осекся, и его взгляд сделался несколько отсутствующим. В точности как у нарезающих бесконечные витки спирали рыб в источнике.  
– Когда слишком много мудрости – это тоже скверно, – негромко вымолвил Мимир. – Излишняя мудрость распирает голову изнутри, все время алчет новых знаний и новых откровений, пожирает сама себя. Люди и боги стремятся прильнуть к источнику мудрости, единственному в Девяти Мирах, но никто не задается вопросом, бьет ли где-нибудь источник глупости…  
– Но если так рассуждать, то любой ручей и любая река должны считаться именно им. Источником глупости, – осторожно, словно ступая по тонкому льду, предположила Рататоск.  
– В своей великой мудрости любой умник способен обмануться… особенно если убедить его в том, во что он сам готов поверить… – подхватил Слейпнир. – Мудрая рыбка глупеет в простой воде… ведь так?  
«Может, поэтому всемудрейший Один не пьет ничего, кроме медовухи? – гыгыкнул пребывавший в звериной ипостаси Фенрир. – Мудрость растерять опасается?»  
Слейпнир молча пнул сводного брата в копчик.  
– Вы бы о другом подумали, – перебил великан. – Вёльва скажет, мир изменится. Может, к лучшему, может, к худшему, но изменится. Он не будет таким, каким мог бы быть. Из-за вас. Вам отвечать, если что. И долго-долго жить, всякий день помня, что именно вы сделали мир таким, каким он стал.  
– Но мы ведь не хотим ничего дурного, – возразила Рататоск. – Мы просто хотим помочь.  
– Никогда еще на моей памяти искренне желание помочь кому-либо не доводило до добра, – хмуро заметил Мимир. – Впрочем, совет я вам дал, а запретить совершать собственные ошибки не в силах, – поднявшись, он грузно прошагал в дальний закоулок грота, где стояли несколько плетеных коробов. Открыл ближайший и достал из него кувшин грубоватой лепки, с высоким горлышком, толстым туловом и кривоватой ручкой.  
– Делать-то тут особо нечего, а руки-то занять надо, – несколько смущенно пояснил он, вручая плод своих трудов Слейпниру. На круглом бочке кувшина были старательно выдавлены две руны, «манназ» и «лагуз». – Вы Гюльве-то первую попавшуюся под руку плошку с болотной жижей под нос не суйте. Для них, чародеек…  
– Форма порой важна более содержания, – догадался Слейпнир. – Она должна верить, что это – ваш дар. Спасибо вам, достопочтенный Мимир, – он поклонился, и Рататоск поняла, каких усилий это стоило высокомерному отпрыску Локи. Слейпнир мало кого признавал достойным своего уважения, разве что Одина и леди Фригг. Собственного хитроумного и взбалмошного родителя, то ли отца, то ли мать, Слейпнир справедливо полагал источником всех мирских неприятностей. – Мы не позабудем ваших мудрых наставлений и будем поверять ими наши деяния… Фенрир, здесь тебе не твой трактир, чего разлегся? Вставай, пойдем.  
Рататоск поймала себя на том, что совершенно не хочет никуда идти. Ей нравился и убаюкивающий плеск волн, и мерцание отраженных солнечных зайчиков на камнях, и неторопливое, но неизменное, как путь солнца и луны в небесах, кружение рыб в источнике. Сейчас она охотно бы согласилась провести так столетие-другое: привалившись к теплым камням и созерцая мерные извивы полупрозрачных рыбьих хвостов…  
Фенрир ухватил ее клыками за подол килта и поволок за собой, как муравей – дохлую гусеницу. Она даже попрощаться с Мимиром толком не успела.  
Над морем горел и плавился закат. Малиновые, золотые и синие тона перетекали друг в друга, волны с шипением набегали на берег и с неведомых высот слетел, медленно вращаясь, огромный ясеневый лист размерами не меньше десятка составленных воедино человеческих ладоней. Лист был темно-зеленый, с багровыми прожилками и яркой каймой желтизны. Рататоск невесть зачем подняла его за обломанный черешок, еще упругий и свежий. Слейпнир в некотором недоумении разглядывал кувшин, перекинувшийся человеком Фенрир обрадованно заявил:  
– Ну, теперь-то конец мытарствам? Стоило за столько лиг бродить, чужих киселей хлебать, чтобы заполучить корявый кувшин и выслушать уйму ненужных советов?  
– Не скажи, – осадил братца Слейпнир. – Любое странствие и любой поиск чем-то нас учат.  
– И чему же оно тебя научило? – язвительно осведомился Фенрир.  
– Лишний раз укрепило мнение о том, что ты как родился бестолочью, так ей и помрешь. Рататоск, – он повернулся к любовавшейся буйством закатных красок девице-оборотню, – Скажи, вот ты столько всего знаешь и слышишь… не доводилось ли сталкиваться с рассуждениями ученых мужей касательно того, что первично – слово гадателя или деяние мира?  
– Не поняла, – затрясла головой Рататоск. Слейпнир выглядел не на шутку обеспокоенным. Что-то в речах Мимира заставило его встревожиться, но белка не могла постичь, что именно.  
– Ну смотри, – попытался растолковать Слейпнир. – Вот вёльва Гюльва. Она сидит в своей пещере и варит зелья. Все сходятся во мнении о том, что она предвидит будущее. Но как именно она это делает? Изрекает пророчество, и мир послушно меняется согласно ее видениям? Какой же в таком случае силой должна она обладать… Может, потому вёльвы так редко предсказывают? Или же вёльва слышит некий божественный шепот, проницает разумом завесу несбывшегося – и описывает будущее таким, каким ему предстоит стать?  
– Сле-ейпнир, – предостерегающе протянул волкодлак, – я как наяву предвижу, твоя умная голова вскоре разлетится вдребезги под напором слишком умных мыслей. Тебе дали хороший совет, вот и воспользуйся им.  
– Подождите, – вмешалась Рататоск. Тревога Слейпнира оказалась заразной, и теперь белке-оборотню тоже стало не по себе, – а если Мимир прав? Если мы только все испортим?  
– Да ну вас! – обозлился Фенрир. – Только трусы бросают задуманное на полпути оттого, что им черная кошка дорогу перебежала или сорока по левую руку с утра вспорхнула! Рататоск, ты же сама ныла с утра до вечера: кто, если не мы, им надо помочь, нельзя сидеть, сложа руки! Забыла, что ли?  
– Ничего я не забыла, – взъерошила шерсть на хвосте белка. – Просто… просто я не знаю. Пророчества – не такая вещь, которой можно запросто разбрасываться. Пророчества меняют судьбы и перекраивают мир. Никто бы не посадил тебя на цепь, если б Один и следом за ним все прочие не уверовали в истинность грядущего Рагнарёка!  
– Это слишком сложно для меня, – тряхнул буйной головушкой Фенрир. – Хватит болтать. Я иду к бабуле Гюльве. Постараюсь ее убедить выбраться из норы и проведать Асгард. Вы двое, наберите подходящей воды и топайте домой. Поднесете вёльве кувшинчик с ручьевой водой и скажете, что это и есть верное спасение от ее напастей. Только не отдавайте сразу, а только после того, как она выполнит обещанное. Сначала товар, потом золото, все как полагается.  
Он сорвался с места, побежал трусцой вдоль прибрежной кромки, на ходу переливаясь из облика в облик, текучий и неуловимый, как ветер, огонь или снег.  
Слейпнир с философическим видом покорности судьбе пожал плечами:  
– Может, мы в самом деле слишком много размышляем вместо того, чтобы действовать… Нам возвращаться через Ётунхейм, а там протекает Вимур. Как полагаешь, сойдет он для наших целей?  
Рататоск как наяву увидела холодную и быструю реку с каменистым дном и студеной водой, от которой сводит скулы и ломит зубы. Однажды она сидела на берегу и ждала кого-то, а он не шел и не шел, и ей было тогда так грустно и одиноко…  
– Конечно, подойдет, – согласилась девица-оборотень.

Ётунхейм.

Старая Гюльва с удрученным видом ежилась на упавшем каменном обелиске подле входа в свое подземное жилище. Из черного зева пещеры неспешно выплывали клубы бурого с желтизной и на редкость вонючего дыма. Видимо, изготовление очередного чародейского зелья пошло не так – то ли мандрагора оказалась с гнильцой, то ли сушеных жаб недостало.  
Почтенная Гюльва пребывала не в духе. На любезное предложение правнука с ветерком прокатить ее до Асгарда она ответила точным и метким ударом клюки по спине. Оскорбленный Фенрир взвизгнул и отскочил, а бабуля возмущенно затрясла сухоньким кулачком:  
– Я тебе, дармоеду и проглоту блохастому, не какая-то из твоих гулящих девок! Ишь, чего удумал – чтобы я, потомственная вёльва, тряслась у него на хребте да последние косточки себе переломала! Нет уж, не на такую напал! Коли я по вашей прихоти вынуждена куда-то тащиться, я пойду, как подобает уважаемой женщине! Хеймдалль! – Гюльва вонзила кривую палку в податливую cухую землю. – Хеймдалль, оглох ты там, что ли, на старости лет? Открывай дорогу, кому говорят! Да я это, я, не померла еще, не надейся, – ведьма мелко захихикала.  
Фенрир на всякий случай метнулся в заросли сухо шелестящих папоротников. Хеймдалля, бессменного стража и хранителя Радужного Моста, именовали всевидящим и уверяли, якобы он способен прозреть творящиеся безобразия в любом из Девяти Миров. На опыте отца и своем собственном Фенрир убедился, что слухи весьма далеки от истины. Может, прежде Хеймдалль и славился уникальной зоркостью, но теперь его талантов хватало лишь на то, чтобы углядеть крупные военные сражения в ближайших к Асгарду мирах. Мелких же ежедневных происшествий Хеймдалль не различал вовсе и, конечно, куда ему заметить укрывшегося в траве волка.  
Никогда не стоит недооценивать противников, – повторял отец, и Фенрир накрепко усвоил его урок. С него не убудет смирно полежать в жухлой траве, любуясь на ниспадающее с небес радужное полотнище, переливающееся и искрящее так, что глазам больно. Биврёст уткнулся в вершину холма, ровнехонько промеж старых менгиров, и бабуля, кряхтя и ворча, поплелась по склону кургана.  
Волкодлак проследил за тем, как старая колдунья ступила на мерцающую гладь моста и заковыляла вперед, одновременно продвигаясь вверх. Согбенная фигурка с клюкой постепенно уменьшалась, вызывающе-черная посреди радужных всплесков и ослепительного ледяного сияния. Когда вёльва вскарабкалась достаточно высоко, поравнявшись с вершинами сосен, сверкающий мост языком огромной ящерицы втянулся в низкие серые небеса, прихватив странницу с собой.  
«Давно мечтал это проверить», – вскочив, Фенрир в несколько длинных прыжков достиг вершины холма. Там волк принялся усердно рыться в многолетнем слое перепревшей листвы, разбрасывая в сторону гнилые ветки, останки мелких животных и прочий лесной мусор. Ему пришлось выкопать довольно большую яму, прежде чем он наткнулся на искомое. Насчет золотых монет, сложенных в корзинку или сундук, конечно, было полное вранье, но самородок ему попался. Даже не один, а целый десяток. Крупные, тусклые, похожие на перекореженные куски окалины из кузнечного горна, они могли обогатить знающего человека – а глупец бездумно отшвырнет находку в сторону, так и не поняв, что наткнулся на легендарные корни радуги.  
Фенрир сгреб найденные самородки в кучку и заботливо присыпал палыми листьями. Вдруг кому да пригодятся. Или он сам попозже вернется сюда и заберет добычу. Можно у двергов заказать для Рататоск новые бубенчики в косы. Золотые, чтобы пели птицами на заре. Ей понравится. Смешная она. Верит во всякие глупости. Но упорная, что твой разъяренный кабан. Ведь не унялась, пока своего не добилась. Теперь старая ведьма, скрипя суставами и бурча втихомолку, держит путь к Асгарду, и ему тоже пора вернуться в родное логово. Его «Рагнарёк», где всегда шумно и не протолкнуться. Где пахнет жарящимся мясом, в подвале дожидаются своего часа бочонки с выдержанным элем, а в кухне шугает поварят матушка Эста, удивительная женщина-дверг, решившаяся изменить родным подземельям ради солнечного света.

Асгард, Валаскьяльва.

Шаг за шагом, мимо неспешно плывущих миров и перемигивающихся в темноте звезд, мимо завораживающе-холодных полотнищ северного сияния, не глядя ни вправо, ни влево. Вёльва ковыляла, хмурясь, кривясь и бормоча под нос. Ведя затянувшийся спор с могущественными силами, повелительницей и заложницей которых она стала в тот день, когда отдала свою душу магии. Дважды Гюльва останавливалась, борясь с желанием вернуться обратно. Любопытство влекло ее вперед – что же такое умудрились отыскать эти взбалмошные юнцы, какой ценой намеревались оплатить ее слова? – здравомыслие в компании с дурным предчувствием нашептывали, что ничего-то она в этом Асгарде не забывала. Пусть все идет, как шло. Место Хель – в подземном мире, место Бальдра – рядом с отцом, женой и сыном. Ну да, она дала слово. Как дала, так и взяла обратно. Совсем, видать, дряхла стала и рассудком ослабела, коли пошла на поводу у шайки юных бездельников, у которых еще молоко на губах не обсохло.  
Вот так, препираясь сама с собой, вёльва добрела до хрустальных стен Химинбьерга, подле которых Биврёст заканчивался, а вместо него тянулась блестящая серебром мостовая. Впереди высились гостеприимно распахнутые Солнечные Врата, по обе стороны убегали вдаль городские укрепления. Здесь всегда было многолюдно, но при виде сошедшей с Биврёста вёльвы праздное общество гуляк невольно раздалась в стороны. Послышались шепотки, причитания, встревоженные ахи и взвизги – все, что спокон веку сопровождало визит колдуньи в прекрасный Асгард. Кто-то опрометью кинулся к воротам, стремясь стать первым, кто принесет к подножию царского трона весть о приходе вёльвы.  
«Дешевые трюки, просто дешевые трюки, прости меня великий Имир», – Гюльва нехотя тряхнула головой. Из уложенных пучком кос старой чародейки выскользнули костяные шпильки, седые космы взметнулись, подобно атакующим змеям. Ее окутал невесть откуда взявшийся черный плащ. Голодным волком взвыл налетевший порыв ледяного ветра, по лицам испуганных горожан хлестнула колкая поземка.  
Вёльва поудобнее перехватила истёршуюся до шелковой гладкости рукоять верной клюки и, переваливаясь, зашагала вперед. Никто не рискнул стать у нее на пути, не осмелился приблизиться или хотя бы задать вопрос, но разрастающаяся толпа следовала в почтительном отдалении. Ведьма ковыляла, почти не обращая внимания на окружающие красоты – статуи, сладкоплещущие фонтаны, соперничающие друг с другом в богатстве и неожиданности убранства дома. Ей было не до диковин Асгарда. К тому же на старости лет Гюльва стала немного подслеповата. Ей это ничуть не мешало: чародейка точно знала, где что хранится в ее пещере, помнила все тропы в окрестном лесу и узнавала по запахам любые травы. И дорогу к Валаскьяльве, владению Одина, она тоже более-менее помнила. А то, что пару раз сбилась с пути и свернула не в ту улицу, так не ее вина. Всякий и каждый из асов нынче мнит себя вторым после Всеотца, возвели себе златых чертогов, понимаешь! Честной ведьме шагу ступить нельзя, чтобы не заплутать в треклятых перекрестках!  
Гюльва боялась и гневалась на собственный страх. Да, она намеревалась слегка обмануть Одина, ну и что с того? Первое, что она затвердила, став чародейкой: никому не нужна правда. Когда к ней являлись за советом или предсказанием, она брала плату, бросала руны на чистый платок и всматривалась в вопрошающего. Магия крылась не в том, чтобы верно истолковать выпавшие руны, а в том, чтобы понять, чего на самом деле добивается этот ас, ван, мидгардец или ётун. Правильно определить его место в бесконечной паутине событий и деяний. Кого-то нужно удержать от ошибочного шага, кого-то подтолкнуть, кого-то просто выслушать. Они сами знали, какое решение принять, им просто требовалось одобрение свыше. Зловещее бульканье котла на огне, шелест крыльев летучих мышей и скрипучий голос ведуньи.  
Единственный раз в жизни к ней снизошло Откровение. Вывернуло душу наизнанку, нацепило на манер рукавицы, лишив собственной воли и мыслей. Она стала разящим мечом в чужой руке и гласом Судьбы, пустым кувшином, который внезапно до краев наполнился пенящейся хмельной брагой.  
Гюльва не запомнила слов, что истошно выкрикивала, таращась слепыми глазами на равнодушное солнце. Потом ей пересказали и показали свиток с записью ее пророчества. Читая, Гюльва едва удерживалась от желания озадаченно поскрести в затылке. Она не могла уловить потаенного смысла этих кеннингов, как не могла постичь речей на незнакомом ей иноземном языке. Гюльва ощущала себя человеком, упавшим за борт корабля посреди бушующего моря, и чудом выжившим. Сохранившим смутные воспоминания о встающих до неба яростных волнах и видениях, мелькавших перед его воспаленным взором. Попробуй расспросить его подробнее, и все утратится. Уйдет, просочится меж пальцев.  
Гюльва не хотела испытать это на своей шкуре второй раз. Тогда она была куда моложе, крепче духом и телом. Сейчас… Сейчас она стара. Да, она держится, но годы берут свое. Даже золотые яблоки Идунн не в силах возвратить ей ушедшую молодость, но лишь продлевают ее опостылевшую жизнь. Она как старая уставшая лошадь на крупорушке. Бредет вперед, толкая тяжелый ворот, потому как ничего другого не умеет.  
Выходя на просторную площадь перед чертогами Одина, вёльва точно знала, что собирается сказать. Ее предсказание будет кратким и ясным. Без всяких двусмысленных толкований. Чтобы все поняли и ни у кого не возникло вопросов. Она будет говорить о том, чего добивались эти молодые глупцы. Позволить Бальдру увидеться с Хель. Разрешить Хель хоть ненадолго вернуться в мир. Дальше пусть сами выкручиваются. Чай, не маленькие. Она вернется на свой курган, ведь она чужая посреди всей этой холодной сияющей роскоши и воплощенного совершенства. Ах да, внучек еще твердил, якобы они сумели выполнить ее условие. Смешные. Ну что во всех Девяти Мирах способно удивить и поразить старую женщину?  
Новость о ее приходе достигла царского обиталища первой, намного опередив почтенную провидицу. Стража торопливо распахнула золотые двери перед неказистой старушенцей в плаще, напоминавшем то поеденную молью тряпку, то грозовую тучу. Эйнхерии в крылатых шлемах уже намеревались грянуть в трубы в ознаменование ее появления, но дряхлая карга столь грозно зыркнула по сторонам, что звук в серебряном горле труб увял, толком не родившись. Толпа асгардских обывателей текла следом, расплескавшись по покоям. Никто не пытался их задержать – в конце концов, не так часто удается собственными глазами узреть настоящую вёльву! Это же событие, достойное занесения в летописи и саги! Последний раз пророчица являлась давным-давно, когда Один был гораздо моложе, а стена вокруг города асов только-только строилась.  
Колдунья, стуча клюкой, поднялась по трем широким мраморным ступенькам, войдя в чертог Согласия, отведенный под церемонии с участием большого количества посетителей. Под ногами у нее переливался сотнями оттенков зеленого и золотого выложенный мозаикой Иггдрасиль в окружении Девяти Миров. Высоко над головой смыкали золотые ветви колонны, выполненные в виде ясеней и дубов, а перед собой Гюльва узрела царское семейство, вышедшее ей навстречу. Колдунья беззвучно хмыкнула: вот, должно быть, поднялся переполох! Эх, надо было поддаться на уговоры внучка и усугубить сумятицу, лихо ворвавшись в мирный Асгард верхом на белом волке. Тот-то бы все забегали, то-то засуетились! Принялись бы спешно готовиться разом и к войне с огненными великанами, и к концу света.  
– Мира и процветания дому сему, – надтреснуто провозгласила вёльва.  
– Почтенная… э-э… вёльва, – Один выступил навстречу старой чародейке. Правое веко Всеотца слегка подергивалось. Самую малость, никто не заметит, кроме стоящих рядом. Жили себе, не тужили, а тут – вёльва! Никто из гильдии провидиц уже которое столетие носу в Асгард не кажет. Думали, они там перемерли все, ан нет – является! Сама на старую жабу смахивает, песок из всех щелей сыплется, а глянет порой так, что невольно дрожь пробирает. – Мы, э-э…  
– Счастливы приветствовать вас в Асгарде, – завершила речь супруга леди Фригг. Старая чародейка досадливо покосилась на царицу. У асиньи Фригг имелись неплохие задатки к тому, чтобы с возрастом, пройдя положенные круги посвящений и развив свой дар предвидения, занять место среди вёльв. Но Фригг предпочла магии выгоднейшее замужество, титул и детишек. Вот они, красавчики, как на подбор, одни сыновья – неразлучный с молотом Тор, задиристый остряк Хермод, признанный байстрюк, молчаливый и добродушный увалень Видар. И младшенький, из-за которого закрутилась вся полоумная свистопляска, Бальдр. – Уповаем, что вы принесли добрые вести, и сожалеем, что вы так редко навещаете нас… ведь мы всегда рады вам, досточтимая госпожа. Входите же, разделите с нами хлеб и мед, – Фригг повела рукой. Гостеприимный жест ее был плавен, красив и отточен до последней мелочи многими годами упражнений.  
– Благодарствую, – буркнула Гюльва. – Только недосуг мне лишние разговоры разговаривать, чужое время тратить. Нынче был мне сон, – толпа притихла, неловко звякнул оконечьем копья по мрамору замешкавшийся стражник. – Услыхала я речи, достойные царского слуха, оттого и отправилась в дорогу дальнюю… – вёльва потихоньку шевелила пальцами, сжимающими клюку. Незаметные движения не сделали ее скрипучий голос подобным грому гремящему и молнии разящей, но на краткое время позволяли обрести возможность полностью завладеть вниманием каждого из слушающих. Любой из пристально глядящих на нее асов и асиний мог бы потом поклясться, что зловещая старуха горбилась прямо у него за плечом, вкрадчиво нашептывая прямо на ухо:

– Сидя в пещере  
Ведала многое.  
Прошлого тени,  
Грядущего знаки.  
Мертвая дева  
Стала под солнцем,  
Витязю руку  
Свою посулила.  
Копьеметатель,  
Света хранитель…

Сила вошла в нее, как зазубренная стрела вонзается в живую плоть – мгновенно, остро и больно, так больно.  
«Нет, не сейчас, только не сейчас! – взвыла Гюльва. – Не надо! Не надо, не хочу, нет, нет, нет…»  
Слишком поздно. Она перестала быть, ослепла и оглохла, став овеществленным голосом Судьбы. Натягивающиеся нити вынуждали вёльву размахивать руками и открывать рот, выплевывая в содрогнувшуюся толпу окровавленные ошметки Будущего. Гюльва забыла все и вся, потеряв себя. Повторяли же ей наставницы: нельзя безнаказанно играть с Силами, что превыше нас. Откровение подхватило ее и поволокло за собой, в темноту, по бурнокипящей реке, безжалостно ударяя о камни, швыряя и переворачивая. Неведомые звери с рыком когтили ее, раздирая на части, змеи с шипением вонзали клыки ей в глаза. Она не могла кричать, не могла позвать на помощь, она могла только пророчить, срывая голос и теряя рассудок. Тысячи тысяч глаз смотрели на нее. Огненные хлопья падали с плачущего неба, сквозь дымные клочья летели в поисках добычи ястребы с железными когтями и клювами. Горели трава и деревья, полыхали города богов и смертных, гибли звери и птицы. Пламя и лед сражались меж собой, но не было в той битве ни победителя, ни пораженного, и бесконечно медленно падал сраженный в бою воин. Сквозь его ставшее прозрачным тело сияли звезды, и вставала за ним окутанная драным покрывалом тень. Поднимал сшитые из саванов паруса корабль, рычал огромный волк, от грозного клича содрогались в испуге земля и море…  
«Я этого не хотела, – ее вышвырнуло на берег, жалкую и дрожащую. Беспомощную старуху, никчемную и никому не нужную. – Я хотела совсем не этого. Я изменила мир. Дура я, дура!»  
Гюльва хотела вцепиться в спасительную клюку, но палки в руках не было. Должно быть, выронила. Сейчас ее старые ноги подкосятся, и она с позором рухнет на глазах у всех. Она не должна была уходить со своего кургана. Холодный ветер в бересклете, скрипят сосны, багряное солнце нанизалось на острые макушки елей. Как бы ей хотелось остаться там навсегда. Умереть, и пусть обрушившийся курган погребет ее в себе.  
Кто-то подхватил ее под руку, не позволив распластаться на скользких плитах. Кто-то повел ее прочь, мимо испуганно гомонящей толпы, и Гюльва была благодарна вмешавшемуся. Крепкой, надежной руке, на которую можно было опереться. Она зажмурилась, не желая смотреть вокруг, не желая видеть идущего рядом, не задумываясь, куда они направляются. Лишь бы подальше от испугано лепечущих и гневно кричащих голосов. Подальше от Одина и Фригг, которая испепеляет ее взглядом разъярённой волчицы, почуявшей угрозу своим щенкам. Прочь, прочь. Домой, о как же ей теперь вернуться домой? Хотя и дом больше не будет ей надежной защитой. Ей не убежать от самой себя, от сказанных слов. Которые отныне и навсегда будут считаться принадлежащими ей, и бесполезно ссылаться на внезапное Откровение. Она же вёльва. У нее ремесло такое – прорицать будущее.  
Ее усадили на скамью, жесткую и холодную. Под ногами шелестела опавшая листва, тянуло сладким яблочным духом. Было тихо. Хвала всем богам, как тихо и спокойно. Гюльва наконец решилась открыть глаза. Уголок в одном из многочисленных внутренних дворов Валаскьяльвы, каменная беседка, колонны обвиты диким виноградом, чуть подрагивают багряные листья. Тонконогий столик, на столике глиняный кувшин.  
На скамье напротив сидел Слейпнир, глядя на нее строго и вопросительно. Но без испуга, спасибо ему и на этом.  
– Доволен? – едко вопросила провидица. – Видишь, чем все обернулось?  
– Но еще ничего не закончилось, – помотал головой конь-оборотень. – Напротив, сейчас такое начнется…  
– А что я там хоть наговорила? – видение уходило, истаивая весенним снегом и оседая горечью, которую не смыть никакой водой и никогда не истребить из памяти.  
Слейпнир с силой потер ладонью лоб:  
– Пересказать слово в слово или только суть?  
– А ты запомнил слово в слово? – невольно восхитилась Гюльва.  
– Это было первое пророчество вёльвы, которое я слышал собственными ушами. Как же мне было его не запомнить? – удивился вопросу Слейпнир.  
– Знаешь, лучше переходи сразу к сути, – вздохнула старая чародейка.  
Слейпнир чуть прижмурился, тщательно подбирая слова и переводя язык высокого скальдического слога в обыденные понятия:  
– Вы заявили, якобы привязанность Бальдра к Хель привела к тому, что от него стала уходить божественность. Его бессмертие. Теперь он не совсем ас, но и не смертный. Жизнь его висит на золотой нити, грозящей оборваться. Бальдр – свет Асгарда, повторяли вы. Если с ним что-то случится, если его свет померкнет, это станет последним предвестием грядущего Рагнарёка. Доказательством того, что никто не избежит своей судьбы. Рангарёк неотвратим и он не за горами. Нам не придется ждать его десятки тысяч лет, робко уповая на то, что не мы, но наши внуки и правнуки смекнут, как одолеть бедствие.  
– Ох, – только и сказала Гюльва.  
– Ага, – согласился приунывший Слейпнир. – О чем я и говорю.  
– И это все – из-за вас! – ткнула в него корявым пальцем вёльва. – На кой ляд понадобилось мутить воду и ковыряться там, где вы ётуна лысого не смыслите? Теперь мне по вашей вине до самой смерти покою не видать! И Хель с ее дружком вы ничуть не помогли, а вовсе даже наоборот!  
– Мы хотя бы попытались что-то изменить, – возразил Слейпнир. Вспомнив что-то, пододвинул к чародейке кувшин. Пояснив в ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд: – Ваша оплата. То, чего вы никогда не видели и не знали прежде.  
– Это же просто кувшин с водой! – Гюльва с раздражении щелкнула пожелтевшим ногтем по боку сосуда. Обожженная глина отозвалась глухим звоном.  
– Не совсем обычный кувшин и не совсем простая вода, – в кои веки Слейпнир вспомнил, что его родитель славен на все Девять Миров как первостатейный обманщик. – Нам вручил его сам Мимир. Сказав, что вы алчете именно этого.  
– Мимир? – подозрительно нахмурилась чародейка. – Вы что же, неугомонные, аж до Мимира добрались? И как он там поживает, старый бездельник?  
– Разводит в источнике мудрости золотых рыбок и размышляет о превратностях судьбы.  
– Ничуть не изменился, – Гюльва фыркнула и, не долго думая, отхлебнула прямо из горлышка кувшина. Недовольно скривилась: – Холодная какая.  
Слейпнир ждал, затаив дыхание. Старая вёльва сделала еще глоток, попыталась поставить кувшин на столик, но промахнулась. Изделие рук Мимира грохнулось на мрамор, разлетевшись дюжиной черепков и облив подол одеяния колдуньи оставшейся водой. Вёльва вскрикнула, словно каркнула ворона на дубу – и тут с ней что-то произошло. Она, извечно скрюченная в три погибели, распрямилась. Привычный ее облик стал драным коконом, из которого рвалась наружу, расправляя крылья, новорожденная бабочка. Она менялась, менялась на глазах у пораженного Слейпнира, вот уже исчезли выступающие вены на ее пожелтевших руках и багровые пятна на лице, разгладилась кожа, а растрёпанные седые лохмы завились тысячью мелких кудряшек и вспыхнули надраенной медью. Изменилась даже одежда, став новеньким платьем темно-синего цвета, расшитым серебряной нитью.  
Невысокая, широкая в кости, лицо со вздернутым носиком, большим ртом и выступающими скулами, кожа оттенка пережжённой кости – такой она стала, дева-чародейка древней, старшей тролльей крови. В растерянности она озиралась по сторонам, а Слейпнир помалкивал, в кои веки не зная, что сказать. Два чуда за один день, не слишком ли много даже для Асгарда? Их шальной план сработал, и дряхлая вёльва стала такой, как в дни своей юности.  
– Кто я? – удивленно вопросила рыжая девица. – Где я и как тут очутилась? – она подняла на Слейпнира глаза цвета дикой бирюзы. Она позабыла все, что было с ней прежде, но бесстрашно смотрела на новый мир.  
– Ты… тебя зовут Гюльва, – Слейпнир обреченно понял, что все увереннее и ловчее скачет по узким окольным тропам кривды. Но не говорить же ей правду! Его ложь избавит ее от необходимости тащить на себе груз прошлых ошибок и невзгод. Освободит от тягости зловещего пророчества. Ведь это не она наговорила всяких страхов, а старая вёльва, безымянная, пришедшая из ниоткуда и убравшаяся в никуда. – Гюльва Безотчая. Твой род давно погиб. Ты оказалась в плену у ледяных великанов. На тебя наложили заклятье, и на столетия ты погрузилась в сон. Многое прошло мимо тебя, и многое ты позабыла… но это ничего. Жизнь тут нетороплива, и ты успеешь все наверстать.  
– Выходит, ты спас меня? – может, Гюльва и утратила память, но ум и сообразительность остались при ней.  
– Нет, – на такую нахальную ложь сил Слейпнира не достало. К тому же он терпеть не мог приписывать себя подвиги, которых не совершал. – Просто… просто действие опутывающего тебя заклятия сошло на нет. Ты свободна. Отныне твоя жизнь принадлежит только тебе.  
– Я – Гюльва, – повторила девица-тролль. – А кто же тогда ты?  
– Слейпнир, – в некоторой растерянности назвался конь-оборотень, привыкший, что здешние обитатели узнают его с первого взгляда. – Место, где ты находишься, называется Асгард. Это большой город… если хочешь, могу показать его тебе.  
Злые шутки братца Фенрира касательно того, что Слейпниру куда привычней иметь дело с кобылицами, нежели с девицами, были отчасти правдивы. У Слейпнира не было подруг, а вот кобыл ему приводили. Жеребят, четырехногих и обгонявших ветер на скаку, но не обладавших даром оборотничества, торжественно преподносили в дар князьям Ванахейма, Альвхейма и Мидгарда, в знак дружбы Асгарда и закрепляя подписанные союзы. Слейпнир знал, что таков его долг, и не пытался разыскивать свое потомство, уверенный, что с ним все благополучно.  
Но бывшая вёльва… Не мог же он отпустить ее одну шататься по незнакомому городу, бурлящему от дурных известий! Вдобавок Гюльва – тролль. Пусть и Старшей крови, но тролль. Ее сородичей в Асгарде не жалуют. Что, если кто-нибудь заденет ее дерзким словом или обидит? Он внес свой вклад в то, чтобы она стала такой, и он просто обязан приглядеть за ней, пока она не обустроится!  
– Хочу, – легко согласилась Гюльва. Принюхалась, смешно дергая носом, и вынесла решение: – Тут, должно быть, много всего интересного.  
И они пошли. Рядом, но не вместе.  
Довольно долгое время Одину Всеведающему пришлось обходиться без своего верного скакуна. Зато повсюду разлетелись слухи о том, что то здесь, то там замечали скачущего во весь опор Слейпнира. На спине восьминогого жеребца восседала некая дева с рыжими кудрями, и оба выглядели чрезвычайно довольными миром и друг другом.

Асгард, Брейдаблик.

– Наилучшая случайность – та, что тщательно спланирована и заранее подготовлена! – заявил Фенрир, едва переступив порог родного трактира. Рататоск, мечтавшая о долгом отдыхе, уютной постели из мягких шкур и обильном вкусном обеде, приготовленном матушкой Эстой, насторожилась. И не зря, ибо следующими словами Фенрира стали:  
– Милая, слетай-ка в Брейдаблик. Одна нога здесь, другая там. Упреди красавчика. Скажи, мол, по доброте душевной мы преподносим ему на золотом блюде прекрасную возможность добиться своего. И если он настолько туповат, что упустит свой шанс, может сюда больше носа не казать. Прибью на месте.  
– Ладно, – вздохнула Рататоск. В самом деле, надо бы предупредить Бальдра. Чтобы в самый ответственный миг не застыл бревно бревном в полной неожиданности, а был готов действовать. Быстро и решительно, смотря по обстоятельствам.  
В чертоги Бальдра и Нанны незваная гостья заявилась в своем подлинном обличье – белки размерами с добрую рысь. Четыре лапы, шерсть цвета кленовых листьев по осени, пушистых хвост и кисточки на ушах. Запрыгнув на распахнутое окно, Рататоск стала невольной свидетельницей семейной ссоры – и испуганно поджала ушки, смекнув, что ссора отнюдь не первая и не последняя. Пока они странствовали по мирам, казавшийся столь прочным брак Бальдра и Нанны пошел глубочайшими трещинами.  
– Белка! – зазевавшись, Рататоск упустила миг, когда к ней подкрались. И нацелились прямо в глаз стрелой из лука. К счастью, лук был игрушечным, а сжимал его ребенок, очаровательный мальчик с льняными кудряшками и упрямо сжатым ртом. – Да какая громадная! Стой! Ты моя добыча, не смей удирать!  
– Не родился еще тот охотник, чьей добычей я стану, – огрызнулась Рататоск, невольно подражая Фенриру. Неведомый творец оделил ее способностью к человечьей речи даже в обличье зверька, только резцы мешались и слова выходили несколько шепелявыми. – Я тебе не просто белка!  
– А-а, – мальчик понятливо кивнул и опустил лук. – Тогда я про тебя слышал. Ты Рататоск, посланница богов. Прости, если я тебя напугал. На самом деле я не собирался в тебя стрелять. Я Форсети. Форсети, сын Бальдра.  
– Тогда я тоже о тебе слыхала, – сменила гнев на милость Рататоск. – Доброго тебе дня, Форсети.  
Спорящие голоса в соседнем покое стали громче и злее. Нанна обвиняла, Бальдр огрызался, а их маленький сын досадливо скривился, прикусив губу и отчаянно стараясь не расплакаться. Его родители, надежда и опора его маленького мира, кричали друг на друга, а он ничего не мог поделать.  
– Часто они так? – тихонько спросила Рататоск.  
– Прежде никогда. Теперь – почти всякий день, – мальчик шмыгнул носом. И добавил, удивив Рататоск взрослой, печальной верностью суждения: – Мама не права. Отец и хотел быть с ней, но она отталкивает его своими речами. Она совсем не хочет ждать. Если бы она помолчала и подождала, он бы понял ее. Понял, что ей тоже трудно… и она очень боится. А когда матушка боится, она нападает. Пусть у нее нет меча, как у мужчин, зато полно язвительных слов. Она разит ими куда больнее, чем стрелами.  
– А ты не пробовал, ну, потолковать с матушкой? – неуверенно предложила Рататоск. – Объяснить ей, какую она совершает ошибку…  
– Она не поймет, – отмахнулся Форсети. – Мама считает, раз я еще мал, то ничего не замечаю вокруг.  
– Я так не думаю, – честно заявила Рататоск. – Хотя и вижу тебя первый раз. По-моему, ты отлично смекаешь, что в твоем доме к чему. И ты наследник имени и владений своего отца. Брейдаблик когда-нибудь станет твоим, и с твоим мнением должны считаться.  
– Попробуй, докажи это моей матушке, – дернул плечом мальчик. – У нее на любой случай есть два мнения, ее и неправильное. Если даже отцу не удается ее переубедить, то куда мне. Может, когда я стану постарше, она ко мне прислушается. Но сейчас? Нет, нет, никогда, – он весьма схоже передразнил сдержанно-раздраженные интонации Нанны: – Форсети, ступай в сад, поиграй с другими мальчиками. Займись чем-нибудь, малыш, не видишь, маме недосуг. Загляни потом. Форсети, пора спать. Форсети, быстро за стол. Дорогой, не крутись под ногами.  
– Когда она скажет так еще раз, приходи навестить меня и моих друзей, – предложила Рататоск.  
– А где ты живешь? – оживился Форсети.  
– Иногда – в садах у чертогов Фрейи, иногда – в трактире «Рагнарёк» подле Химинсбьерга и Радужного моста…  
– Но там же злой волк заместо хозяина! – испуганно округлил глаза мальчик.  
– Фенрир не злой, – вступилась за приятеля Рататоск. – Он… он просто такой, как есть. К тому же он мой друг, и я точно знаю – он не ест маленьких мальчиков.  
– Тогда я непременно приду, – Форсети насторожился, прислушиваясь. – Ты просто так заглянула, или тебе надо повидать кого-то из моих – отца либо маму?  
– Я пришла к Бальдру, – дверь покоев распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стену. Бальдр стремительно прошагал мимо, в пылу ярости даже не заметив собственного отпрыска. Уменьшившись, Рататоск сиганула ему на плечо, вцепилась коготками… и едва не оказалась на полу. В последний миг Бальдр понял, кого именно он чуть не стряхнул.  
– Ну, спасибо, – проворчала белка-оборотень. – Хочешь доброго совета? Вернись и поговори с сыном. Негоже проходить мимо своего ребенка, как мимо пустого места. Какое бы дурное настроение у тебя не было.  
– А там был Форсети? – Бальдр сбился с шага. – Ох. Одно другого не лучше. Не дом, а какой-то приют скорбных на голову.  
– Зато у меня для тебя добрые вести, – Рататоск тряхнула распушившимся хвостом. – Мы решили кое-что для тебя сделать. Для тебя… и для нее, ну, ты понял, о ком я. Скоро в Асгард пожалует вёльва. Она скажет, ей было видение. О том, что твоя свадьба с Нанной была ошибкой, и тебе предназначена другая. Никто не спорит с вёльвой, даже Один не решится возражать ее словам. Остальное целиком и полностью зависит от тебя.  
– Но как вы этого добились? – искренне поразился Бальдр. – И… зачем?  
– Скажем так: мне стало очень жаль Хель, а Фенриру не по себе, если я несчастна. Ну, и свою сестрицу он тоже очень любит и желает ей блага, – Рататоск намеревалась хихикнуть, а вместо этого бойко зацокала, щелкая язычком по передним резцам. – Удачи тебе. И стойкости в намерениях. Помни, мы непременно придем посмотреть на это зрелище. Так что не подведи нас, не то темной ночью Фенрир явится по твою душу! – съежившись в комочек, она шустро пробежалась по карнизам и занавесям, и улизнула в ближайшее подвернувшееся оконце.

Асгард, Валаскьяльва.

…Они и в самом деле пришли. Вскочили и побежали, как только в трактир с отчаянным воплем: «Лопни мои глаза, там вёльва идет к царским палатам!» ворвался кто-то из младших свитских Фрейра. Волкодлак и белочка смешались с изумленно гомонящей толпой, и, благоразумно держась в задних рядах, вместе со всеми зашагали к серебряным ступеням Валаскьяльвы.  
Однако все пошло совсем не так, как им мыслилось. Стоило вёльве произнести первые слова будущего пророчества, как Фенрир сжал ладонь спутницы с такой силой, что Рататоск невольно вскрикнула и запрыгала на месте.  
– Она провидит то, что на самом деле! – от рявкающего шепота на ухо у Рататоск мгновенно заныло в затылке.  
– Разумеется, она же вёльва! – огрызнулась девица-оборотень.  
– Да нет же! – настаивал Фенрир. – Мне и матушка говорила, и бабуля – они, чародейки, по большей части врут. Ну, не то, чтобы напрямую лгут в глаза, но говорят именно то, чего от них ждут. А бабуля, она сейчас не бабуля, а сама Судьба, неужели не понимаешь!  
– Руку отпусти, сломаешь же! – заскулила Рататоск.  
Со своего места они не видели старой колдуньи, лишь слышали ее голос, липкий, вползающий прямо в голову, окутывающий рассудок сетями, плетеными из болотных трав и гнилостных испарений. Гюльва вещала, грозная и устрашающая, ледяной ветер кружил по строгим залам дворца, холодя сердца и души внимающих крику пророчицы. Рататоск вспомнилось безымянное болото в Ётунхейме, где они со Слейпниром чуть не утонули – и сейчас она тоже тонула, тонула в словах, раз и навсегда предрекающих порядок вещей, веление Судьбы, которое никто не в силах отменить или избежать. Будет так, как сказала вёльва. Отныне Бальдру суждено стать заложником благополучия Асгарда.  
– Что она несет, мы не об этом уславливались… – потерянно бормотал Фенрир. – Какой Рагнарёк, ну при чем тут Рагнарёк, бабуля рехнулась на старости лет, Рататоск, ну что она такое лопочет, зачем?!  
Белка молча и сосредоточенно выдирала онемевшую кисть из железной хватки, медленно плющившей ее пальцы. Опомнившись, Фенрир разжал ладонь. Вёльва завершила речь, кто-то милосердно увел ее прочь, под гомон и проклятия злодеятельному чародейскому семени. Плакала женщина, со всех сторон недоуменно и встревоженно перешёптывались горожане. Ожидая царского слова, уповая на то, что Один убедительно докажет: не стоит доверять пустым речениям выжившей из ума старухи. Иггдрасиль не рухнет, Девять Миров благополучно проживут еще тысячи тысяч лет, и Асгарду суждено процветать и сиять во тьме, подобно солнцу…  
Но вместо Одина свой голос возвысил младший из его отпрысков. Сделав это настолько уместно и вовремя, что даже Фенрир одобрительно кивнул, признавая за Бальдром определенную сметливость. Разве не Бальдр невольно стал героем и неотъемлемой частью только что отзвучавшего грозного предзнаменования? Да и смотрелся младший Одинссон, надо признать, отменно, а речь его лилась гладко и бойко, утихомиривая взволнованные сердца и возвращая потерянную было надежду.  
Стоя на возвышении и вместе с семейством ошарашенно внимая крикам вёльвы, Бальдр довольно быстро смекнул, что затея его друзей обернулась чем-то странным. Однако он не собирался отступаться от намерения истолковать ситуацию в свою пользу. Симпатии асгардских обывателей были сейчас целиком и полностью на его стороне, и даже всевластный отец не смог бы повелеть ему держать язык за зубами.  
Бальдр рискнул, поставив на кон золотую монетку своей удачливости. Бросив свой вызов публично, при большом стечении народа, с тем, чтобы ни отец, ни мать не отреклись от произнесенного. Слух вскоре разнесется по всему городу, и никто, в первую очередь его родители, не смогли прикинуться несведущими. Пусть услышит каждый, пусть услышат все! Весь Асгард, затаив дыхание, внимает ему – ведь ему больше нечего терять, и на этот роковой шаг его толкнуло отчаяние.  
– Да, именно отчаяние! Если Судьба решила испытать меня, сделав живым щитом Асгарда против напастей, то кем сказано, что мои дни до скончания времен должны быть наполнены тоской и мукой? Я прошу немного, и для исполнения моего желания достаточно лишь доброй воли моего отца, нашего правителя! Каждому из нас в трудный час нужна поддержка и опора, и мы уповаем найти ее в своих спутниках жизни. Трижды счастлив и благословен тот, чей брак оказался удачным, но я… – звонкий и ясный голос Бальдра дрогнул, и вместе с ним дрогнули сердца асиний, уже заранее готовых посочувствовать любым бедам юного и прекрасного бога, – но я оказался не столь удачлив. Да, во всеуслышание признаю, я поторопился со свадьбой. Выбрал не ту женщину. Леди Нанна не повинна в том, что мое сердце никогда ей не принадлежало. Есть другая… другая, о встрече с которой я прошу. Всего лишь о встрече. Но, если мне сызнова будет отказано, я просто своей волей уйду к ней. Ибо теперь, дорогой отец, мне открыта дорога в ее владения – тот прямой путь, ступив на который, невозможно вернуться обратно! Как почтительный сын, я подожду твоего слова и твоего решения… но не затягивай с ответом слишком долго. Как мы все теперь знаем, с каждым днем у нас остается все меньше и меньше времени!  
Бальдр так резко развернулся на каблуке, что полированный мрамор жалобно взвизгнул. Фригг ахнула, подалась было следом за уходящим отпрыском, но замерла, переводя взгляд с хмурившегося супруга на старшего сына. Набившаяся в чертог толпа недоуменно гудела, уловив, что между Всеотцом и младшим из его сыновей вспыхнули разногласия, и что причина их – в женщине. Один вскинул руку, успокаивая подданных и призывая к тишине:  
– Благородные асы и асиньи. Нет причин для треволнений. Речи предсказателей частенько темны и загадочны, но я точно ведаю одно: мы справимся со всеми ниспосланными нам испытаниями. Будем крепки духом и стойки в бою, будем надеяться на верность друзей и благосклонность удачи. У Асгарда бывали тяжелые времена, но наш мир сумел их преодолеть и выйти победителем. Рагнарёк грядет? Что ж, мы встретим и его, и встретим с высоко поднятой головой. Если нам суждено пасть, мы падем, как герои, до последнего защищая свой дом! – раскаты голоса Одина взмыли к высокому потолку залы, перекликаясь гордо звенящей бронзой и холодной сталью. Собравшиеся откликнулись согласным гомоном, плотно спаянная доселе масса начала потихоньку рассасываться, ручейками изливаясь в распахнутые настежь двери. Свидетели донесут новости до тех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться в царском чертоге. Тревожные слухи на крыльях ветров полетят дальше, в Альфахейм и Мидгард, во владения подгорных двергов и к ётунам-великанам. Девять Миров всколыхнутся и замрут в ожидании, ибо подобная весть касается всех. Рагнарёк настигнет любого. Никто не укроется от его испепеляющего жара и мертвенного холода.  
– Пойдем, – Рататоск потянула Фенрира за плечо. – Еще попадемся кому на глаза, поднимется крик до небес, мол, опять отродья Локи во всем виноваты… Интересно, твой отец был здесь?  
– Нет, – помотал головой волкодлак. – Я бы почуял. Его не волнует эта возня. Он считает, чему суждено быть – того не миновать. Но красавчик, красавчик-то каков! Все-таки умудрился сунуть папеньке отравленный кинжал под ребра, – он восхищенно присвистнул. – Ох, сейчас начнется в благородном семействе кутерьма с воплями и поисками крайнего.  
– Пожалуй, надо послушать, о чем там станут говорить, – решила Рататоск. Фенрир ехидно скосился на подругу, и белочка возмутилась: – Это важно для истории, как ты не понимаешь!  
– Бальдр вернется и все расскажет, – отмахнулся волкодлак. – Спорим, мой кабак теперь для него милее родного дома?  
– А с чего ты решил, что его пустят в собрание? – Рататоск резко взмахнула хвостом. – Там же будет решаться его судьба, а он – лицо заинтересованное. Нет-нет, помяни мое слово, ни его, ни Локи на этот совет не позовут. А я должна все слышать своими ушами и видеть своими глазами! Не спорь. Лучше подсади меня, – она прижала руки к груди, сгорбилась, укутываясь в звериную шкурку и одновременно уменьшаясь. Фенрир подставил ей руку, размашисто подкинул вверх – и, ухватившись за густолиственную ветвь золотого древа-колонны, Рататоск маленьким комком пушистого меха помчалась через залы и галереи. Вслушиваясь, внюхиваясь и всматриваясь, улавливая знакомые голоса, прыгая с расписного ставня на резную кромку ободверины, с занавеси на голову статуи, пробегая через настенные гобелены и цепляясь за густой ворс ковров. Валаскьяльва была огромна, но Рататоск приблизительно догадывалась, где Один соберет ближайших приближенных, дабы при закрытых дверях потолковать о непокорном сынке и так несвоевременно явившейся вёльве.  
Она чуть не опоздала, рыжей молнией шмыгнув промеж тяжело смыкающихся створок. Юркнула под стол, отдышалась, огляделась по сторонам. Признав знакомый тяжелый сапог черной кожи с ремнями вперехлест и серебряными бляшками, запрыгнула на голенище и осторожно высунула мордочку из-под трубчатых складок расшитой скатерти.  
– Ты откуда еще тут взялась? – прошипел Тор, обнаружив, что на него снизу вверх умильно таращится белочка.  
«Пришла! – бодро отозвалась Рататоск. – Такое дело – и без меня?»  
– Пришла, так сиди тихо, – буркнул Громовержец. – Не то в окно выкину.  
«Конечно!» – Рататоск, торопливо цокая коготками по гладким доскам, перебежала к креслу Фрейи. Прыжком взлетела на высокую спинку и замерла, пытаясь прикинуться одним из резных украшений. Асы не обратили на нее внимания, зато белочку приметил один из воронов, топтавшихся на подлокотнике седалища Одина. Ворон злорадно каркнул, оповещая хозяина, однако услышан не был – раздраженный Один лишь мимолетно щелкнул любимца по черному клюву, веля замолчать и не мешать.  
Речь держал Фрейр:  
– Значит, он говорил о Хель? Причудливый выбор, но это – выбор Бальдра. Отчего бы не пойти ему навстречу?  
– Разве их судьба не отражает естественный порядок вещей? – поддержала брата Фрейя. – Ах, они просто созданы друг для друга! Единство воплощенной жизни и воплощенной смерти, призванное спасти мир от гибели, как это прелестно!  
– Никогда! – разъяренная Фригг с размаху треснула ладонью по столешнице. – Никогда мой ребенок не свяжет свою судьбу с чудовищем! С полоумной и злобной тварью, якшающейся с мертвецами! Бальдр всегда получал все самое лучшее, и чем он отплатил нам – черной неблагодарностью! Лучше Рагнарёк, чем подобный союз!  
– Матушка, – укоризненно протянул Тор, – о ком мы говорим? О маленьком дитяти, или о том, кто уже сам в силах избрать свою дорогу? Послушайте, я не хочу никого упрекать, но давайте хоть между собой будем честны. Мама, ты сама его до этого довела. А ты, отец, ей потакал. Пользуясь тем, что Бальдр уродился покладистым и незлобивым красавчиком. Ну-ка вспомните, когда братец был еще сопливым пацаненком, где он проводил время? Под матушкиным надзором! А где должен был?  
– На поле Воинов, – прогудел Тюр, наставник ратных искусств юных царевичей. Они все прошли через его руки и его суровую школу, все, кроме Бальдра. – Но я так и не дождался его появления.  
– Дальше – больше! – бушевал Тор, наконец-то получивший возможность высказаться. – Бальдр вырос, и какое же занятие вы ему подыскали? Неужто это и впрямь достойно сына Одина – присматривать за тем, как родятся ягнята и как по весне из навоза вылупляются мухи? Нечего сказать, подходящее ремесло для бога!  
– Я бы попросил, – оскорбился Фрейр.  
– Тем более, что у нас есть Фрейр, единственный и неповторимый! – спохватился Громовержец. – Который свое дело знает туго! А еще в Асгарде сыщется уйма дев и жен, для которых все эти цветочки, плоды, роды звериные-людские и всякие прочие листья-травы – свои и родные! Для чего там Бальдр? Он в этом цветнике торчал, как прыщ на залупе, простите, дамы. Затычка в бочке! И ты, отец, прекрасно знал, что над ним украдкой посмеиваются. Он был рожден воином и защитником, а по вашей воле стал сущим бездельником! Да потом еще Нанна эта. Нет, я ничего про нее дурного сказать не хочу, но не зря же мудрыми задолго до нас изречено: какова матерь, такова и дочерь. Яблочко от яблони. Фрейя, подтверди!  
– Почтенная асинья Неп – это что-то с чем-то, – вздохнув, согласно кивнула златокудрой головой богиня любви. – Такую тещу даже лютейшему врагу не пожелаешь, жалко станет.  
– А вы с матушкой заботливо подсунули доченьку Неп Бальдру в супружницы! Откуда ему знать, как с такой обращаться? Он же сколько пытался с ней по-хорошему, а она ведь иначе, чем вожжами по заднице, не разумеет! – Тор обличающе ткнул пальцем в родную матушку. Фригг надменно поджала губы. – Леди Нанне лишь бы дом был полной чашей! А что у мужа тяжесть на душе, этого она уразуметь не в силах. Надо ж так извести хорошего парня, чтобы он был готов смыться в Хельхейм, лишь бы подальше от такой женушки!  
– Тор, не повышай голос на мать. Она хотела, как лучше, – вмешался Один.  
– Все хотели, как лучше! – отпарировал Тор. – А вышло – как всегда! И если мое мнение тут еще что-то означает, то я предлагаю устроить этой парочке встречу. Как Бальдр просил еще сколько лет тому. Не вижу в том ничего ужасного. Пусть взглянут друг на друга и перемолвятся хотя бы словом. Может, они сразу же поймут, что ничего не выйдет и мирно разойдутся. Бальдр останется с Нанной, Хель пребудет в своих владениях. И никакого Рагнарёка в ближайшие времена.  
– А если не разойдутся? – раненой львицей вскинулась Фригг. – Если мальчик втемяшит себе в голову, что должен довести свою глупость до конца? Я рожала и растила сына не для того, чтобы вот так безропотно отдать его в руки спятившей колдуньи!  
– Но ради чего тогда он явился на свет, досточтимая Фригг? – Фрейр явно решил принять сторону Громовержца. –Всю жизнь болтаться приколотым к вашему плащу наподобие золотой фибулы? Он давно вырос и больше не тот ребенок, каким вы его помните. Дайте ему наконец возможность почувствовать себя не мальчиком, но мужем. Бальдр должен жить своей жизнью, а не чужой.  
– Мужественность кроется не в том, чтобы угрожать родителям и бросать жену с ребенком! – Фригг подавила рыдание, то ли искреннее, то ли тщательно разыгранное. – Неужели никто из вас не смекнул, к чему велись эти дерзкие речи? Вёльва утверждает, якобы связь Бальдра с Асгардом слабеет день ото дня. Бальдр намерен сам, своей рукой оборвать эту нить, если мы не станем потакать ему в его безумных требованиях!  
– Коли леди Фригг решительно не намерена опускать Бальдра туда, почему бы не пригласить королеву Хель сюда? – нарушил свое молчание Ньёрд, Морской Хозяин, отец близнецов Фрейра и Фрейи. – Я поразмыслил над пророчествами, касающимися Рагнарёка и хозяйки Нифльхель. Нигде в них нет ни слова о том, что ее появление в мире грозит неприятностями. Мы в силах ограничить чародейские возможности Хель. Вступив в Асгард, она никому не причинит вреда.  
За столом воцарилась настороженная тишина. Должно быть, собравшееся благородное сообщество в красках представляло себе визит владычицы мертвых в пределы владений асов. У Фрейи округлились глаза, богиня невольно затеребила кончиками пальцев свое сверкающее ожерелье двергской работы. Отраженные в драгоценных камнях всплески света радужной сетью замерцали на стенах.  
– Ну так к чему понапрасну головы ломать? Разведем Бальдра с Нанной, позволим ему и Хель поселиться где-нибудь в Асгарде, всего-то и делов, – решительно заявил подуспокоившийся Тор. – Время от времени она будет возвращаться в свое царство и приглядывать за порядком. Мертвецы, насколько мне известно, существа тихие, особых хлопот не доставляют и за пределы Хельгарда не рвутся. Бальдр остается с любящим семейством и заодно получает желаемое. Локи радостно скалится до ушей, все довольны, – он обвел взглядом семью и сородичей. – Что скажете?  
– Почему бы и нет? – пожал широкими плечами Тюр. – При условии, что госпожа Хель даст клятву не притаскивать с собой орду дохлых подданных и не плести ворожбы.  
– А также не входить за городские стены, чтобы не пугать обывателей, – дополнил Фрейр. – Могу уступить ей чертог Сессрумнир, что над морем, он вполне достоин царей. Эйнхерии будут охранять его, все равно им больше заняться нечем…  
– Я подберу для нее прислугу. Негоже королеве оставаться без свиты, – немедля предложила Фрейя. – Ой, ведь ее отец и братья тоже наверняка захотят увидеться с нею, после стольких-то лет разлуки! – богиня любви взволновалась при одной мысли о том, сколь торжественно и красочно можно будет спраздновать воссоединение семьи.  
– Давайте еще Ангрброду с ее ведьмочками кликнем, пусть тоже порадуется, – внес ценное предложение Тор. – Она ж какая-никакая, а мать.  
– Признайся уж честно, ты просто хочешь увидеть, как Ангра и Сигюн сцепятся в бою, выясняя, кто из них более достойна высокого звания супруги Локи, – съязвил Фрейр. Тор хмыкнул:  
– Ставлю на Сигюн. Ты бы видел, как она обращается с копьем!..  
– Как вы можете смеяться, когда решается судьба вашего брата и родича! – трагически воззвала Фригг.  
– А разве мы уже не решили? – притворно удивился Тор. – Отец, молви свое веское слово, да и покончим с этим. Раз у нас Рагнарёк на носу, какое уже теперь дело до того, кто с кем живет?  
– Нет, – сухо и коротко уронил Один.  
Общество, уже настроившееся на благополучный исход, недоуменно переглянулось.  
– Э-э? – блеснул красноречием Ньёрд, а Фригг прикрыла ладонью торжествующую улыбку.  
– Нет, – повторил Всеотец. – и, признаться, меня неприятно удивило ваше беспечное легкомыслие. Пред ликом грядущих испытаний, о которых вы все предпочли позабыть, мы должны являть пример единства, а не разобщённости. Развод наследника царского рода, да еще развод без единой уважительной причины! Лишь по вздорному требованию юнца, возомнившего себе невесть что! – Один свирепо нахмурился. – Тут много говорилось о том, как мы ограждали Бальдра от жизни, не позволяя ему стать мужчиной. Возможно. Возможно, говорю я. Что ж, вот ему выпал прекрасный шанс осознать: достойный муж не ставит свои прихоти превыше судьбы мира. Бальдр ведет себя, как капризный ребенок, размахивающий деревянным мечом и требующий всех сластей мира. Этому настала пора положить конец. Никаких разводов, никаких тайных свиданий. Я достаточно ясно выразился? Повторять не требуется?  
Удрученное молчание стало ему ответом.  
– Прекрасно. Рад, что мы столь единодушны в этом вопросе. На Бальдра возложен долг. Долг не только перед семей и родиной, но и перед всеми Девятью Мирами. Долг, от исполнения которого он не должен и не может уклоняться. Как бы ему того не хотелось, – отодвинув кресло, Один прошелся по чертогу. Головы и глаза присутствующих, в том числе и Рататоск, как прикованные незримой цепью, повернулись ему вслед. – Да, у него достало сметливости отыскать малую лазейку… но я не думаю, что у него достанет решимости ею воспользоваться. Мальчик просто грозится. Но, дабы успокоить его мать, нашу царицу… и помешать Бальдру в запале натворить непоправимых глупостей… мы обязаны быть предусмотрительными. Ради его же блага.  
– Мы оградим Бальдра от малейшей возможности причинить себе вред, – выпрямилась Фригг. Тяжелые золотые браслеты на ее запястьях жалобно звякнули, янтарные серьги размашисто качнулись. Зрачки покровительницы семейного очага и счастливого брака сияли зловещим, темным пламенем. – Каждый из нас обладает могуществом повелевать какой-либо из стихий или сфер нашей жизни. Мы проведем ритуалы и сотворим заклятия, хранящие Бальдра от любых бедствий. Холодное железо, камень и металл, огонь и морские волны, животные и растения – ничто из этого не поможет Бальдру в его устремлениях. Если он задумает вывязать петлю и затянуть ее на своей шее, узел распустится. Нож погнётся у него в руках, кабан, медведь или волк не набросятся на него. Конь не понесет под ним и стрела изменит свой полет, лишь бы не задеть его!  
– Не чрезмерно ли? – усомнился Ньёрд. – Как бы у парня голова кругом не пошла от эдаких предосторожностей. Это ж он шагу спокойно ступить не сможет.  
– Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть! – отрезала Фригг. – Мы хотим уберечь наш мир от гибели или нет?  
– Хотим, какой разговор, – протянул Тор, но голос его бы преисполнен недоверчивости. – Матушка, ты уверена, что не перегибаешь палку? Невозможно предусмотреть все… разве что заточить Бальдра до конца жизни в четырех стенах и всякое утро запихивать ему плошку с едой под дверь!  
– Понадобится – и запру! На десять замков и трижды по десять засовов! – Фригг была неумолима и неотвратима в намерении любыми средствами уберечь младшего сына от мирских горестей. Тор воззрился на гневную родительницу с опаской, Фрейя разочарованно вздохнула.  
– Фригг права, – Один, вернувшись, грузно оперся обеими руками о стол. Складки шитого золотом плаща обвисли, словно правитель асов угодил под сильнейший ливень. – Я потолкую с моим непутевым сыном и разъясню ему всю глубину его заблуждений. Может, он возьмется за ум. Но как у любого хорошего лучника всегда наготове запасная тетива, так и у нас должен быть другой план. Защитите Бальдра от него самого. Я не приказываю, но уповаю на ваше благоразумие. Мы должны сохранить и защитить Асгард. Если ради этого придется разбить сердце моему сыну – я это сделаю. Своей собственной рукой. Мир дороже чьих-либо чувств. Если судьба дарует нам щит против напастей – наше дело тщательно сберегать и всячески укреплять его. С годами Бальдр поймет и согласится с тем, что мы поступили верно. Или кто-нибудь желает возразить? – единственный глаз Одина налился белизной, в которой почти утонула бездонно-черная точка зрачка. – Тор?  
– А я что, я ничего… – хмуро буркнул Громовержец. Фрейя открыла было прелестный ротик, но, глянув на отца, понятливо умолкла. Тюр жестом выразил согласие с решением правителя, Фрейр сдержанно кивнул.  
– Тогда я более вас не задерживаю, – повинуясь движению ладони Одина, тяжелые двери с легкостью распахнулись. Рататоск перепрыгнула на плечо удрученной Фрейи, царапнув когтями мелко сплетенные звенья ожерелья. Богиня рассеянно погладила зверька между ушами:  
– Видишь, ничего не вышло. А я пыталась. Как сказал Один, у каждого есть свое призвание, и мое – соединять разлученные сердца. Ты ведь что-то знаешь об этом, да? Знаешь, но пока не хочешь рассказывать?  
Пушистый хвост белки мягко щекотал щеку богини, шелковый подол платья Фрейи стелился по гладкому разноцветному мрамору. Стучали каблучки – цок, цок, цок. Точно крохотные молоточки, вбивающие гвозди в крышку домовины.

Асгард, подле таверны «Рагнарёк».

Костер развели на заднем дворе таверны «Рагнарёк», между дровяным сараем и пристройкой, в которой хранились в ожидании своего часа бочонки с бродящим элем. Когда пламя разгорелось как следует, Бальдр опрокинул над ним шкатулку с письмами – и саму шкатулку тоже швырнул в огонь.  
Пергаментные листки ни за что не хотели гореть. Неспешно тлели, скручиваясь от жара, обзаводясь искристо-черной бахромой по краям и исходя густым, вонючим дымом.  
Сгорал не просто исписанный пергамент. Корчась, горела и отлетала в небеса сама память Бальдра, его прошлое и несостоявшееся будущее.  
Несколько листков миновали костер, угодив прямиком в цепки руки Рататоск. Она прочитала их и теперь всхлипывала, сидя на пожухлой траве и кулачком размазывая слезы по почерневшей от копоти мордашке.  
– Это от дыма! – злобно рявкнула она на Фенрира, сунувшегося с неуклюжей попыткой утешения. – Это просто дым, будь он неладен!  
Костер полыхал, выстреливая языками пламени. Пергаменты чернели, обугливаясь, неохотно рассыпаясь. Они стояли вокруг – Бальдр, Фенрир, Ёрмунганд и плачущая Рататоск – словно жрецы неведомого божества, только что заклавшие жертву и теперь ожидавшие знака свыше. Но небо не разверзлось, и не прозвучал трубный глас, и все было, как всегда… а пергаменты – всего лишь выделанная ягнячья кожа со знаками, начертанными раствором дубовых орешков и сажи. Невысказанные слова, безмолвные речи, разрушенные надежды. Конечно, глупо было рассчитывать на родительское согласие. Вдвойне глупо полагаться на то, что все как-нибудь разрешится само собой. Он сам виноват. Проворонил, упустил свое счастье. Надо было не сидеть сиднем, тоскливо глазея на закаты и восходы над морем, а действовать. Не просить ничьей помощи. Идти напролом. Делом, а не словом доказать, что ты чего-то стоишь. Кто рискнул бы встать на пути у разгневанного сына Одина? Никто. А он промедлил. Не решился. Смирился, когда его первая робкая попытка что-то изменить натолкнулась на решительное сопротивление старшего поколения. Уступил нажиму отца и слезам матери. И что теперь? Письма горят, как мосты, заботливо подожженные матушкой Фригг.  
Он ничего не смог сделать. Заварил кашу и предоставил действовать другим. И единственное хорошее, что с ним случилось за последнее время – это друзья. Настоящие.  
Бальдр с рождения самоуверенно полагал своими друзьями всех окружающих. Ведь к нему все так хорошо относились. И дома, в Асгарде, и в Ванахейме, и в землях альвов. Ну, может, посмеивались слегка. Поддразнивали, сколь немужественное занятие он избрал себе, и на празднествах обязательно норовили нахлобучить на голову веночек – Бальдр не обижался, воспринимая такое отношение, как должное. Жил, пребывая в счастливом глуповатом неведении и бездеятельности. Вечный ребенок под бдительным присмотром любящей матушки.  
От судьбы не уйдешь. Судьба, она такая: найдет тебя, схватит за шкирку и, словно нашкодившего кутенка, ткнет носом в собственную лужицу. Его затянувшееся детство завершилось. Повзрослевший мальчик жертвует свой деревянный меч на алтарь богов, девочка, ставшая девушкой, отдает богине домашнего очага кукол, а он – он сожжет свои письма к Хель. И признает, что единственными настоящими его друзьями стали отпрыски Локи. Маленькая стая, живущая по собственным законам, держащаяся сама по себе. Они сделали для него все, что могли, хотя никто их не просил и не заставлял. Даже не рассердились на него, когда в запале он предложил Фенриру разом покончить с этим балаганом. Один-единственный удар – и все!  
– Я не могу, – ответил на это хмурый волкодлак. – То есть и мог бы… но не стану.  
Вернувшаяся с высокого совета в Валаскьяльве белка принесла им весть о том, что на просьбу Бальдра будет отвечено решительным и бесповоротным отказом. Рассказала она и о задуманном Фригг чародействе, добавив, что провести подобный ритуал – это вам не пивка мимоходом отхлебнуть. Плетение столь могучих чар требует сил и занимает изрядно времени. Но, когда произнесут последние слова и начертают руны, будет уже ничего не изменить. С Фригг или Ньёрдом не поспоришь, против их воли не попрешь. Если Ньёрд запретит морским волнам принимать тебя, ты не утонешь, даже выпрыгнув из корабля посреди бушующего океана. Непременно подвернется лодка, бревно, неотмеченный на картах островок. Если на твое счастье поблизости не сыщется ни того, ни другого, из моря вынырнут девять Волн-русалок, дочерей Эгира, подхватят тебя и насильно доволокут до безопасных мест.  
– Тогда убей меня, – предложил Бальдр… но Фенрир замотал головой. – Но почему? Это же все разрешит! Это же самый простой и легкий выход! Мы еще успеем, пока они будут ворожить, и…  
– Уймись, – сказал Ёрмунганд, и Бальдр поперхнулся невысказанными словами. – Уймись и задумайся. Ты много не знаешь… впрочем, и он тоже не знает, – Ёрм кивнул в сторону прикусившего язык брата, – но догадывается. Представь, что он исполнит то, о чем ты просишь. Подумай, чем это будет выглядеть в глазах Одина и прочих асов. Убийством его любимого сына, совершенным чудовищем, невесть отчего до сих пор разгуливающим на свободе!  
– Я могу составить запись о том, что Фенрир невиновен. Что он совершил это по моей просьбе! – Бальдру показалось, он отыскал достойный выход из положения.  
– Если ты так торопишься свести счеты с жизнью, почему бы тебе не сделать это самому, не прибегая к посторонней помощи? – прищурил змеиные, бесстрастные глаза Ёрмунганд. – Ты никогда не задумывался о том, почему Один оставил нам жизнь? Как тебе предстоит стать заложником Асгарда, так и мы с рождения служим живым намёком. Всякий день и всякую ночь напоминая нашему отцу о том, что он должен держать свой неуемный нрав в узде, а не в меру говорливый язык – на привязи. Мы сидим тихо – его не трогают. Он сидит тихо – не трогают нас. Даже позволяют умеренные вольности и сумасбродства. Мы на цепях, и эти цепи в руках у Одина. Отец сказал: лучше уж золотые ошейники, чем смерть, и нам пришлось согласиться. Но если пройдет слух, что Фенрир поднял на тебя руку… а слух непременно пойдет… представь, что станется с нами. Может, мне и повезет ускользнуть. Но Фенрир ответит за все. Для начала у него отнимут телесные облики, – оборотень вздрогнул, скалясь, – и все, что ему останется – быть спящим и скованным до конца времен. В предвестии Рагнарёка Одину и его ближним вполне может взбрести в головы светлая мысль прикончить заодно и Лунного Волка. Так, на всякий случай. И все ради того, чтобы Хель, возможно, стала немного счастливее?  
– Поначалу было так весело, – буркнул Фенрир. – Как увлекательная игра. Уговаривать вёльву, пробиваться через миры… разгадывать загадки, сражаться, спорить с Мимиром… но тягаться с Одином и высшими асами? С равным успехом можно грызть корни Иггдрасиля или кидаться на Стену Троллей в надежде проломить ее башкой. И… – он замешкался, не в силах подобрать нужных слов.  
– Мы не желаем доставлять лишних неприятностей нашему отцу и его семье, – жестко завершил Ёрмунганд. – Если вёльва права и скоро все полетит кувырком, пусть нашим подарком ему станут несколько лет относительного покоя. Ты хороший парень, Бальдр, но на такое мы не пойдем. Прими свою судьбу. Будь стойким в испытания, вот и все, что тебе остается. В конце концов, твоя участь не так уж и дурна. От тебя требуется просто жить.  
– Жить, ни во что не встревая, ни с кем не споря, ничего не совершая! – огрызнулся Бальдр. – Проще обернуться камнем и торчать где-нибудь под воротами Асгарда. А что, тихо и безопасно!  
– Судьбу не выбирают, – пожал плечами Ёрм. – Думаешь, нам приятно признавать, что в мире есть силы, которым нам нечего противопоставить? По сравнению с которыми мы – всего лишь теленок, пытающийся бодаться с ясенем? А если уж говорить совсем начистоту…  
– Это жутко, – перехватил недоговорённую фразу Фенрир. – Мы с рождения слышали пророчество о том, что Рагнарёк грядет. Жили в его зловещей тени. Но собственными руками приблизить конец мира? Увидеть, как все вокруг полыхнет огнем, и знать, что это целиком и полностью твоя вина? Знаешь, я как-то не готов. Когда-нибудь потом, когда весь Асгард и ты в том числе станете мне костью поперек горла – тогда я отведаю твою кровь на вкус. Тогда, но не теперь.  
– Они все требуют, чтобы я перестал быть ребенком, – пробормотал Бальдр.  
– Забудь о ней, – негромко и равнодушно посоветовал Ёрмунганд. – Заставь себя забыть. Будет трудно, но другого выхода нет.  
– Как сумел забыть ты? – Бальдр вспомнил туманные и неясные слухи о том, что в жизни Великого Змея тоже некогда была женщина, то ли смертная, то ли дева-ваниар, с которой ему пришлось расстаться не по своей воле. – И сколько десятилетий тебе для этого понадобилось, если не секрет?  
– Я ушел в океан, у которого нет памяти, – просто отозвался Ёрм. – Обретя покой и со временем поняв, что моя привязанность обернулась бы горем для нас обоих.  
Нынешним утром по решению Бальдра они сожгли письма. Все до единого. Расчувствовавшаяся Рататоск пыталась уберечь парочку, твердя, что они пригодятся сказителям и историками будущего, но Бальдр был непреклонен. В огонь – значит, в огонь! Пусть горит, пусть полыхает, исходя дымом и пеплом.  
– Я ухожу, – сказал Ёрмунганд, когда отполыхавший свое костер рассыпался кучкой углей и обуглившихся поленьев. – Хватит с меня прекрасного Асгарда. Хотя быть трактирщиком мне понравилось.  
– Можно тебя проводить? – Рататоск шмыгнула носом.  
– Конечно.  
Навьючив на спину свой видавший виды дорожный мешок из шкуры дракона, Ёрм зашагал к побережью – по тропе меж высоких, начавших облетать зарослей ковыля и серебристой полыни. Фенрир, Рататоск и Бальдр тащились следом. Хотелось забраться куда-нибудь в глушь, обратиться малым зверьком, затаиться в норе, стать одним целым с желтеющими деревьями и вянущей травой. Ничего не знать, ни о чем не думать.  
Невесть отчего Бальдр ожидал, что выйдя на береговой урез, Ёрмунганд сиганет головой вниз в серые с пенными барашками волны, на лету перевоплощаясь из мрачноватого парня в сверкающего чешуей огромного змея. Но оказалось, что в укромной бухточке пришвартована самая обычная лодка. Ёрм забрался в суденышко, такое хлипкое на вид, а Бальдр и Фенрир оттолкнули его от берега. Налетевший ветер захлопал поднимаемым на мачте косым парусом, старательно залатанным в нескольких местах. Ёрмунганд перебрался на корму, взялся за руль, и лодочка, поймав ветер, как по нитке потянулась к выходу из бухты, рассекая невысокие волны.  
Они стояли на камнях и смотрели вслед, пока парус не слился с горизонтом. Между камней шипела и закручивалась воронками вода. Начинался отлив, огромные пучеглазые раки-отшельники спешили за уходящим морем, волоча на себе большие закрученные раковины. Рататоск негромко запела – «Прочь, прочь, прочь от родного фиорда уходит драккар…» – Фенрир подхватил мелодию, а Бальдр отмолчался, не зная слов. Он пытался отыскать среди пляшущих и сверкающих волн верткий челнок, но так и не нашел. С грустью позавидовав Ёрмунганду и его свободе держать путь на все четыре стороны.  
Ссорясь из-за добычи, орали чайки. Отдаленной, едва уловимой глазом радугой полыхнул Биврост. Солнце горело и плавилось на ослепительно золотых шпилях Асгарда.  
– Матушка намеревается устроить большое торжество, – пропыхтел Бальдр, когда они карабкались по обрывистой тропе наверх. – Ристалищные забавы, песни-пляски и щедрое угощение для любого и каждого. Чтобы поскорее избылась зловещая память о словах вёльвы… ну, и в честь удачного завершения их колдовства. Придете?  
– Нет, – отмахнулся Фенрир. – Что я там забыл, на вашем празднике жизни?  
– Да, – возразила Рататоск. – Не забывай, ты тоже неотъемлемая часть Асгарда. Нечего отсиживаться в своем медвежьем углу.  
– Вашего отца тоже звали… и он вроде как согласился пожаловать, – добавил Бальдр.  
– Тогда мы тем более придем! – слегка оживилась Рататоск. Она всегда любила асгардские празднества, красочные, торжественные и шумные. Может, суета вокруг отвлечет Бальдра от мрачных мыслей?

Асгард, Поле Лучников.

Местом гуляний избрали Поле Лучников, по мановению руки преобразившееся из места упражнений стрелков в пеструю ярмарку. Здесь были развлечения на любой вкус. Палатки и шатры местных и заезжих торговцев – дверги и альвы немедля подсуетились с товаром, захватив лучшие места и разложив на прилавках сверкающие образчики ювелирного мастерства. Зная, что ни одна асинья не устоит перед искушением прикупить безделушку, а ас – прикинуть по руке меч или топор.  
В одном углу поля состязались скальды, терзая струны и уши слушателей. В другом – наперебой надрывались волынка, флейта и рыль-скрипица, споря с дробным перестуком множества каблуков танцующих. Молодежь тщилась взобраться на обмазанный салом столб, на макушке которого красовались награды победителю. Высоко к небу под радостный визг детей и женщин взлетали нарядные качели с головами драконов, фениксов и коней.  
На огороженных яркими лентами участках шли состязания. Под восторженные аханья девиц и одобрительные выкрики друзей асы и гости праздника яростно рубились на мечах и топорах, поражали стрелами ускользающую цель, метали подковы и дротики на меткость и бревна на дальность. Громче и дружней всего голосили там, где мерялись возможностями силачи. Кто сумеет поднять и дальше всех пронести огромный якорь? Кто быстрей пробежит отмерянное расстояние с забитой камнями корзиной на плечах, притом не выронив ни одного? Кто на расстоянии в сто шагов с первого же броска поразит молотом крохотную мишень?  
Над Полем Лучников витали ароматы яблок в расплавленном меду, свежесваренного эля и жарящегося на угольях мяса. Большинство пришедших искренне радовались погожему дню, возможности повидать давних знакомцев, обменяться сплетнями и приударить за смазливыми девицами. Для чего же еще устраиваются торжества, как не для того, что бы повеселиться и поорать песни в душевной компании, втридорога прикупить у двергов или альвов настоящее волшебное колечко и напиться вдрызг? Вёльва с ее пугающим пророчеством, пусть она и нагрянула в Асгард всего несколько дней назад, уже начала отступать в прошлое, забываться, подергиваться туманом. Ну, была какая-то ясновидящая, незваной ворвалась в царские палаты, напророчила бедствий и удрала обратно в свой Железный лес или откуда она там заявилась. Рагнарёк? Ну, это конечно да, страх и ужас, мы все умрем… но умрем-то не прямо сегодня. Это ведь Асгард, а не какая-то захудалая деревушка смертных. Асгард с его огромными стенами, заговоренными воротами и целой армией непобедимых воителей. Какой вред могут причинить городу богов змей-переросток и волк – который, не будем забывать об этом, сидит на чародейской цепи и не в силах ее порвать? Ах да, еще сулили нашествие огненных и ледяных великанов. А они того, еще по дороге взаимно не уничтожат друг друга – лед и пламя ведь не больно дружны промеж собой?  
Такими разговорами успокаивали себя собравшиеся на гуляниях асгардцы. Гремела музыка, валькирии являли чудеса зоркости, меча стрелы сквозь золотое кольцо во вскинутой ладошке маленькой асиньи. Эйнхерии-воители горячили коней, посылая их в прыжки через тройную преграду и пылающие разноцветным чародейским огнем ворота. Один с супругой и приближенными уже трижды обошел праздничное поле, охотно задерживаясь, чтобы перемолвиться словом, подать совет или просто поглазеть в числе прочих на удаль молодецкую. Обычно мрачная Фригг сегодня выглядела оживленной, Фрейя и ее подружки расточали улыбки направо и налево, а ручные волки Одина стянули у мясника половину коровьей туши и тут же сожрали.  
Бальдр явился на поле вместе с Нанной и Форсети. Мальчишка в компании сверстников немедля удрал к качелям и каруселям. Нанна, которой заботливые подруги наверняка обсказали в лицах все подробности совета у Одина, предпочла сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Ни слов Бальдра о нелюбимой жене, ни его дерзкого требования позволить ему встретиться с загадочной незнакомкой – ровным счетом ничего. У них прекрасная семья, которой можно только позавидовать. Нанна плавно выступала рядом с мужем, приветствовала знакомых и высоко держала голову.  
Крепость ее выдержки заслуживала уважения. Но, когда Бальдр извлек из поясной сумы заиндевелую плоскую фляжку и залихватски отхлебнул из нее, Нанна осведомилась, чем это с утра пораньше похмеляется ее муженек.  
– Ётунский жидкий лед, чистейший и высшей пробы. Не хочешь попробовать? – с готовностью предложил Бальдр.  
Нанна фыркнула:  
– Как я погляжу, новые друзья теперь исправно снабжают тебя всякой отравой.  
– Что поделать, если в кабаке мне рады больше, чем в собственном доме, – в тон супруге откликнулся Бальдр.  
– Я никогда не говорила, что я не рада тебе, – вспыхнула Нанна. – Всякий день я из кожи вон лезла, чтобы сделать наш дом жилищем, достойным бога!  
– Лучше бы ты заботилась о том, чтобы твоему мужу хотелось возвращаться в собственный дом, – Бальдр снова приложился к фляжке, чувствуя, как затуманивается сознание. Ётунское пойло было чудовищно забористой штукой, наждаком продирало горло и лавиной обледенелого снега обрушивалось в желудок. Фенрир долго отговаривал его и отказывался лезть в погреб за припрятанной флягой, но Бальдр точно знал, что сегодня напьется. Мертвецки. На поминках своей юности и ее глупых надежд.  
– Не моя вина, что мертвая девка оказалась для тебя привлекательнее живой женщины! – не удержалась Нанна.  
– Это что ж за женщина такая, коли между ней и покойницей выбирают покойницу! – расхохотался Бальдр.  
Оскорбленная Нанна поджала губы, сделавшись поразительно похожей на свою достопочтенную родительницу. На них удивленно взглянули проходившие мимо гости празднества, и Нанна торопливо скроила вымученную улыбку.  
– А теперь скажи, что отдала мне лучшие годы своей жизни, а я, сущее отродье тролля, не оценил по достоинству твоих стараний, – подзадорил Бальдр.  
– Да ты просто пьян, – Нанна сделала шаг назад и презрительно скривилась.  
– Еще нет, дорогая, – заверил ее Бальдр. – Куда же ты убегаешь, милая? Разве верная и преданная жена может оставить мужа в беде? Идем, прогуляемся. Пусть все видят, как мы счастливы!  
– Я… – Нанна заколебалась. Супружеский долг все-таки взял верх, и она нехотя приняла протянутую руку Бальдра. Немедля пожалев об этом, потому что Бальдр, в точности как понесший жеребец, протащил ее по всему Полю Лучников. Зацепляясь языками и задираясь ко всякому встречному. Заплетающимся языком разглагольствуя о том, сколь мудр и предусмотрителен его отец, что с такими родителями детям вовсе не обязательно иметь собственное мнение и вообще соображать, что с сегодняшнего дня он своей волей отменяет Рагнарёк до конца времен и за это непременно надо выпить.  
Фляжка давно опустела, но Бальдра охотно угощали в любой палатке торговцев элем и медовухой. Невольные собеседники охотно смеялись его бессвязной болтовне, хлопали по плечу и уверяли, что все наладится. Их спутницы сочувственно кивали Нанне, а Нанна медленно, но верно наливалась злостью. Муж волок ее за собой, как бесчувственную вещь, которая и в хозяйстве не особо пригождается, и выбросить вроде жалко. Он пьяно смеялся над ней, обзывал ревнивой ледышкой и требовал любви и понимания вот-прямо-сейчас, а Нанна не знала, что делать. Будь они дома, она быстро бы поставила его на место. Но повсюду расхаживали друзья и знакомцы, и Нанна предпочла умереть, чем публично выносить сор из избы. Никогда прежде Бальдр не вел себя подобным образом.  
Матушка Неп всегда твердила, что муж голова, но жена и только жена – шея, а хороший муж должен делать именно и только то, что нужно его мудрой жене. Нанна решила следовать материнским заветам: не позволила Бальдру подойти к очередной винной лавке и завела речь о том, не вернуться ли домой. В ответ Бальдр ожег ее совершенно бешеным взглядом и нежно осведомился, кто в семье хозяин и не напомнить ли ей, каково место женщины в доме. Нанна растерялась и прикусила язычок… и тут как нельзя кстати подвернулся Тор. В обнимку с Сиф бороздивший просторы хмельного и праздничного ярмарочного поля.  
По правде говоря, Нанна втайне недолюбливала шумного и занимающего слишком много места шурина, но сейчас он показался ей истинным спасением с небес. Нанна устремилась им навстречу, раскланялась с Тором, подхватила недоумевающую Сиф под руку и заворковала, увлекая за собой. Бросив братьев наедине друг с другом посреди нарядной, болтающей и бездельничающей толпы.  
– Мне надо выпить, – немедля заявил Бальдр, когда Нанна и оглядывающаяся через плечо Сиф скрылись за чужими спинами. – Немедля.  
– А тебе не хватит уже? – Тор шумно принюхался.  
– И кто мне это говорит? – с нарывом вопросил Бальдр. – Тот, кто ни в чем не знает меры и последним уходит с пира, убедившись, что бочонки и кувшины пусты до дна?  
– Мне можно, – нашелся с ответом Тор.  
– Мне тоже, – гомонящая толпа привычно расступалась перед сыновьями Одина и смыкалась позади них. – Мне теперь все можно. Благодаря хлопотам матушки я теперь неуязвим и неистребим. Герои прошлого из шкуры вон лезли, совершали подвиги и разбивали черепа чудовищам, лишь бы обрести эту самую неуязвимость, а мне она досталась просто так. Заботами любвеобильной родни.  
– Я был против их затеи, если это тебя утешит, – буркнул Тор.  
– А какая теперь разница? – младший брат поднял взгляд на старшего, и Тор в кои веки содрогнулся. Глаза Бальдра были пустыми, бесприютно-тоскливыми, прозрачными от выпитого эля. Разве это его младший братец, любимый, немного бестолковый, по-щенячьи неуклюжий, вечно не могущий найти себе толкового занятия и с завистью таращившийся на старшее поколение? Это кто-то другой, призрак, мертвец из Нифльхель, обманом присвоивший облик Бальдра. – Давай-ка я попробую тебе кое-что растолковать, дорогой старший брат. Представь, что в твоей скучной и довольно-таки безалаберной жизни появляется мечта. Нет, не появляется, возникает. Прилетает из ниоткуда, словно стрела, и насмерть поражает тебя. Неважно, что она неосуществима. Что ее не потрогать рукой, не выпить и не упрятать в сундук. Важно лишь то, что она есть.  
– И что, Хель стала такой твоей мечтой? – недоверчиво поднял бровь Тор. – На свете столько смазливых и готовых на все девиц, а тебе запала в душу именно дочка Локи?  
– Мечту, как и судьбу, не выбирают, – отрезал Бальдр. Тор нахмурился, не в силах понять, действительно ли младший братец в стельку пьян – или притворяется, а на самом деле он стеклянно, оглушительно трезв? – Мечта приходит и остается с тобой на всю жизнь. Она всегда рядом. Ты можешь беречь ее в сердце твоем, можешь бороться ради ее обретения, вкладывать в это душу и силы… пока однажды перед тобой не вырастает стена до небес. Ни обойти, не перебраться на ту сторону, ни разрушить, ничего. Только стоять и смотреть. Пока любящие родственники хором твердят тебе: «Все, хватит. Помечтал, и будет. Что? Не хочешь прекращать? Что ж, тогда мы позаботимся об этом. Перегородим дороги, запрем двери и выбросим ключи, сожжем мосты и лестницы, лишь бы ты перестал маяться дурью. Полюбуйся, как страшна и нелепа твоя мечта. Откажись от нее и будь счастлив. Почему ты не счастлив? Какое ты имеешь право быть несчастливым и тосковать, когда мы столько для тебя сделали? Ради твоей же пользы и благополучия!»  
– Э-э… – в подобных случаях громовержец становился особенно красноречив. – Бальдр… может, отец и мама все-таки правы? Ну зачем она тебе, в самом-то деле? Добро, если бы еще ее любил. Но разве можно всерьез полюбить того, кого видел единственный раз в жизни невесть сколько лет назад? А тебе не приходило в голову, что на самом деле Хель вовсе не такая, как ты себе вообразил?  
– Много ты смыслишь в любви, – скривился Бальдр.  
– Да уж наверное, малость побольше твоего, – добродушно хмыкнул Тор. – Женщины по сути своей все одинаковы. Что валькирии, что ведьмы, что богини или ётунши. Разница только в длине косы или в остроте языка. Взять ту же Сиф…  
– Которая не идет ни в какое сравнение с Локи, – подхватил Бальдр, и Тор споткнулся на ровном месте. Повернулся, нарочито спокойно вопросив:  
– Повтори, что ты сказал, братишка.  
– Лишь произнес вслух то, о чем шепчутся все в Асгарде, – ухмыльнулся Бальдр. – У тебя ведь тоже была заветная мечта. А потом отец пригрозил копьем и строго сказал: «Нельзя!». Как послушный сын и верный подданный, ты сделал ать-два к дому Сиф, предложив ей руку, сердце и Мьёльнир. Ой, вот не надо так грозно сверкать глазами. Ну что ты мне можешь теперь сделать? Треснуть молотом по башке? Валяй. Мне теперь ничто не может причинить вреда. Будет занятно проверить, одолеет твоя заветная колотушка матушкины чары или нет. А если не пробьет, что с ним сделается – отскочит назад и треснет тебя по лбу?  
Тор от души сплюнул:  
– Язык бы тебе выдернуть, чтоб не трепался попусту. Все вокруг него бегают, носятся, как с хрустальной вазой, не знают, в какой угол поставить, а он только нос воротит! Пусть рухнет мир, лишь бы мне дали то, что я хочу!  
От внезапного рыка Громовержца мирно проходившая мимо парочка испуганно шарахнулась в сторону, а девушка вдобавок выронила корзинку с цветами. Испуганно захныкал ребенок, в бочках торговца скис эль, а далеко-далеко в безоблачном небе устрашающе шевельнулся отдаленный раскат грома.  
– А разве не так? – упрямо наклонил голову Бальдр. – Мы же боги. Мы всегда получаем желаемое. Ты, к примеру, когда-нибудь получишь власть над Асгардом. Хватит сидеть и предаваться пустым мечтаниям, пора что-то сделать и самому. Разве не этого вы все добивались? Для начала, пожалуй, я разойдусь с Нанной. Пусть остается в Брейдаблике или убирается в родной дом к матушке, мне все едино. Да и мне тут больше делать нечего. Раз ничто в мире не в силах причинить мне вреда, отчего бы мне не отправиться на прогулку до Нижнего мира? Давно пора было это сделать, да решимости недоставало.  
– Бальдр, это безумие, – Тор постарался сделать свой голос как можно убедительнее. – Никто не отпустит тебя в Нифльхейм…  
– А кто в силах мне запретить? – с наигранным удивлением вопросил Бальдр. – Отец? Или, может, ты встанешь на моем пути? Что ж, попробуй.  
– Знаешь, у нас уже есть один любитель твердить, что делает только то, что ему по душе – но он хотя бы знает, что за любое хотение надобно платить!.. А теперь еще и второй к нему добавился!..  
Споря и препираясь, братья Одинссоны дошагали до участка, отведенного под состязания лучников. Поединок меткости все еще длился, судьи выбирали победителя – счастливчика, что в царском шатре получит золотой кубок из рук самой Фрейи.  
Всякий из посетителей ярмарки мог испытать свою удачу, поразив стрелой любую из расставленных в отдалении мишеней и завоевав вторую из предложенных наград. Желающих явить мастерство сыскалось хоть отбавляй. Резавшие воздух стрелы посвистывали весенними ласточками, вонзаясь в расписные диски, качавшиеся на тонких нитях яблоки и оживленные чародейством фигурки чудовищ. На большой стойке висело с десяток больших составных луков, рядом на нескольких столах были рассыпаны помеченные разноцветными перьями стрелы. За порядком на состязаниях надзирал Хермод, куда больше внимания уделявший компании подошедших валькирий, и младшие асы из подручных Тюра, с деловитым видом метавшиеся туда-сюда. Зрители азартно размахивали руками, орали, подбадривая друзей и знакомых, делали ставки, чокались кружками и швыряли носившимся в толпе собакам обглоданные косточки.  
Мимо одного из столов зеваки пробегали едва ли не на цыпочках, невольно состроив почтительно-испуганную гримасу. Кто посмелее, подходил ближе, завязывая разговор.  
Они все-таки пожаловали на празднество – Локи, его сын Фенрир, и их дамы, Сигюн и Рататоск. Обернувшаяся по случаю гулянки девицей белочка принарядилась, нацепив на себя все браслеты и ожерелья из своих запасов, отчего всякий шаг сопровождался тонким серебряным перезвоном. Сигюн выбрала один из луков, прищурилась и, как ни странно, попала точно в цель, сбив с перекладины глиняного зеленого тролля. Засмеявшись, Сигюн принялась подбивать пасынка на состязание. Фенрир тряс лохматой головой, отнекивался, дурашливо скаля зубы, но поддался на уговоры, когда к Сигюн присоединилась Рататоск. Здоровенный лук в руках волкодлака казался тонкой веткой, и угрожающе заскрипел, когда Фенрир принялся натягивать тетиву. Локи, прервав беседу с кем-то из альвов, оглянулся посмотреть на стрелков – и Тору в бессчетный раз бросилось в глаза, до чего же несхожи стоящие рядом отец и сын. Гибкая смертоносная плеть, что и впрямь способна перешибить любой обух, и еле сдерживаемая звериная мощь, прущая напролом, сметая любые преграды.  
Стреляли по яблокам на нитях. Выпущенная асиньей стрела чисто перерезала нить в двух пядях от черенка, Фенрир же угодил в сам плод, бешено завертевшийся на веревке. Вокруг зашумели, поздравляя Сигюн, и даже ее супруг изволил похлопать в ладоши. Сигюн преувеличенно глубоко раскланялась, взмахнув длинными рукавами платья. Солнце запуталось в ее рыжеватых локонах, вспыхнуло на золотой повязке и длинных серьгах-оберегах.  
– Смотри, как она счастлива, – подал голос притихший было Бальдр. – Ее мужа боятся, уважают и втайне завидуют ему, а она – она с ним счастлива. Почему? Чему может радоваться все это скопище, явившееся на дармовое угощение, отлично знающее свою судьбу? Спорим, брат, им все едино, по какой цели стрелять – по дереву, летящей птице или живому человеку? Так давай устроим им развлечение, которого они до смерти не забудут!  
– Бальдр, стой! – в голос заорал Тор, сообразив, какая безумная идея взбрела во вздорную голову младшего братишки. – Стой, кому говорю!..  
Поздно. Наклонившись, Бальдр легко проскользнул под алыми и зелеными лентами, ограждавшими поле, оказавшись на стрельбище. Шальная стрела вонзилась глубоко в землю у его ног, кто-то встревоженно ахнул, а Бальдр направился прямиком к неровному ряду мишеней, на ходу выкрикивая:  
– Ну же, друзья мои! Стреляйте, чего вам страшиться? Ваши стрелы не причинят мне вреда, как никто и никогда не сумеет причинить вреда Асгарду! Наш царь поклялся в этом, а разве великий и всезнающий Один когда-нибудь нарушал свои клятвы?  
– Да неоднократно, – пробормотал себе под нос Локи. – Только этим он и занимается, сколько его помню. Тор! – он слегка повысил голос. – Почему бы тебе не пойти и не уволочь этого крикуна, покуда он не испортил праздник?  
– Легко сказать, – дернул литым плечом Тор. – Сам иди.  
– Чей он родич, твой или мой? – отпарировал Локи. – Смотри, если он допрыгается, спросят с тебя.  
– Отец даровал ему неуязвимость, – напомнил громовержец. – Пусть развлекается.  
– А отсыпать дорогому сынку лишнюю пригоршню разума Один что, пожалел? Или у него запасы кончились?  
– Между прочим, остатки разума он потерял из-за твоей дочери! – начал терять терпение Тор. Локи с мученическим видом закатил глаза:  
– И что, теперь я ему лекарь и сиделка? Послушай доброго совета, уведи его оттуда. Фенрир, не встревай! – оклик, резкий, как щелканье бича, приморозил сорвавшегося было с места оборотня.  
– Стреляйте же! – кричал Бальдр. – Или вы не доверяете царскому слову? Что, в Асгарде перевелись смельчаки? – он приглашающе распахнул руки, привалившись спиной к деревянному щиту мишени и став похожим на геральдическую фигуру.  
Где-то у лотка с двергскими украшениями Нанна, вздрогнув, выронила створчатый золотой браслет. Переступавшая рядом с ноги на ногу Сиф, которую совершенно не занимали сверкающие побрякушки, но неудержимо влек к себе прилавок торговца оружием по соседству, удивленно взглянула на подругу:  
– Ты чего?  
Нанна кулачками протерла глаза, тряхнула головой. Мать не раз повторяла: трогательный лепет насчет «вострепетавшего сердца» и «растревоженной души» хорош только для мужчин, которых надлежит очаровать и покорить, но в женском кругу выглядит преглупо. Женщины с лету распознают фальшивку. Да и зачем ей притворяться перед Сиф?  
– Солнце напекло, наверное… Благодарю, почтеннейший, ваши изделия настолько превосходны, что я не могу пока решить, какое именно предпочесть… Сиф, мне нужно отыскать сына. Он убежал с приятелями на карусели.  
– Пойдем, взглянем, – согласно кивнула валькирия. Помялась и спросила: – А мужа своего ты как, проведать не хочешь?  
– Зачем? – искренне удивилась Нанна. – Рядом с ним Тор. Что может случиться, если рядом с тобой Тор? Ровным счетом ничего. Бальдр просто перебрал. С мужчинами такое порой случается. Вечером я с ним потолкую, и он быстро придет в себя.  
– Ну-ну, – Сиф явно придерживалась иного мнения, но промолчала. Она бы предпочла быть на поле, рядом с мужем, а ребенок… Всегда найдется, кому приглядеть и позаботиться о ребенке, коли он настолько бестолков, что не в силах сделать этого сам.  
Привлеченные криками и запашком грядущего скандала, к стрельбищу начали со всех сторон стекаться зеваки. Среди которых затесался безвестный эйнхерий, в достаточной мере пьяный и подзуживаемый дружками, чтобы натянуть тетиву на луке и выстрелить в сторону фигуры около мишеней. По причине бурлящего в крови эля рука воителя была не слишком тверда. Пущенная им стрела даже не задела Бальдра, еще на подлете плавно распавшись на две половинки, упавшие на землю.  
В наступившей тишине кто-то изумленно и громко свистнул.  
Бальдр едва успел заметить промельк второй стрелы, на сей раз отправленной в полет рукой мастера. Стрела должна была вонзиться ему в плечо, но налетевший невесть откуда порыв ветра слегка отклонил древко в сторону. Тяжелый железный наконечник ткнулся в раскрашенное дерево мишени. Бальдр даже испугаться не успел – в конце концов, впервые в жизни в него в упор выстрелили из лука, а стрелы, оказывается, летят так быстро, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть…  
Бальдр на миг зажмурился. Не пытаясь протрезветь и вернуть себе ясность рассудка, но призывая воспоминания о дурманном напитке ётунов. Погружаясь в синюю вязкую глубину отчаянной вседозволенности. Стреляют – ну и пусть! Потешатся напоследок, а завтра он оседлает коня и уйдет из Асгарда на все четыре стороны. Следом за ветром и волнами, в поисках своей мечты. Отныне он неуязвим, чего ему страшиться?  
Стрелы посыпались чаще, к пугающей забаве присоединились и другие охотники. Бальдр расхохотался, глядя на расщепляющиеся, вспыхивающие в полете, отклоняемые неведомой силой стрелы. Кто-то из асов метнул в него боевым топориком на короткой изогнутой рукояти. Сверкающее лезвие мелькнуло у самого лица, обдав зловещим холодком – и, крутясь, топорик пролетел дальше, упав далеко за линией мишеней.  
Хермод, отвечавший за порядок на состязаниях, поёжился и сунулся к старшему брату:  
– Тор, мне это не по душе. Они совсем с ума посходили. Колдовство колдовством, но вдруг что неладное?..  
Тор нахмурился. Правая рука сама собой потянулась к широком раззолоченному поясу… но верного Мьёльнира на нем не было. Мьёльнир мирно покоился на крюках в личных чертогах Громовержца, потому что никто не является на праздничные гуляния с оружием. Конечно, молот всегда можно призвать, и спустя пару ударов сердца он возникнет, привычно ложась в ладонь… но чем ему поможет Мьёльнир? Не собирается же он молниями разгонять толпу вошедших в раж соплеменников, с улюлюканьем и гоготом стреляющих по его младшему брату?  
Неожиданное и опасное развлечение многим пришлось по вкусу, особенно когда стало очевидно: оружие не в силах причинить Бальдру вред. Стрелы взлетели жужжащим облаком, Бальдру достало сообразительности не искушать судьбу больше необходимого и застыть неподвижно, в ужасе слушая тот похожий на частую дождевую капель звук, с которым стрелы впивались в дерево. Мишень ощетинилась, как изготовившийся к сражению еж, и лишь в пустом пространстве посерёдке смутно угадывался человеческий силуэт.  
Ни одна из стрел не задела Бальдра.  
– По крайней мере, теперь у парня развеялись последние сомнения относительно того, как сильно его любят сородичи, – с холодным смешком изрек Локи. – Отличное представление, благодарю. Редко когда такое увидишь.  
Хермод решительно сорвался с места и быстрым шагом направился вдоль ограждающих лент, угрожающе рявкая на разгоряченную толпу:  
– А ну, прекратили! Позабавились – и будет! Прах вас раздери, во имя всех богов, это же Бальдр, а не тролль какой приблудный! Опустить луки, я кому сказал!..  
Потрясенный Бальдр на подгибающихся ногах шагнул прочь от мишени. Он всегда догадывался, что асы по природе своей жестоки, но ему не приходило в голову, что их жестокость может обернуться против него, одного из своих, сына Одина. Им выпала возможность пострелять по сородичу, и они радостно и сполна ей воспользовались. Нет, прочь отсюда, бежать как можно скорее! Как он мог столько лет быть таким слепцом? Что ж, спасибо, сегодня они открыли ему глаза. Он порвет свою золотую цепь. Никто не сможет его догнать и вернуть обратно в клетку.  
– Эй, Фенрир, ты чего затаился в сторонке? – радостно вопящий и едва сохраняющий прямостоячее положение ван с клочковатой рыжей бородой, похоже, был из свитских Фрейра. – Разве не тебе суждено прикончить всех нас? Вот и начни прямо сейчас, а-ха-ха! Давай, выстрели по нему!  
Фенрир молча приподнял верхнюю губу, явив блестящие клыки. Весельчак не унимался:  
– Да будет тебе, волчара. Я у тебя в трактире столько эля выпил и столько золота оставил, а ты теперь на меня рычишь? Стрельни по нему, видишь, ему от этого не горячо, ни холодно! Один выстрел, что, от тебя убудет?  
Развеселившееся сборище поддержало рыжего крикуна, настойчиво требуя от Фенрира выстрелить, да поскорей, пока Бальдр не удрал с поля. Оборотень скосился на родню. Сигюн замахала руками: нет, нельзя! Рататоск заморгала в растерянности: ей подобное развлечение было не по душе, но ведь Бальдр теперь под защитой могучих чар, что ему один-единственный выстрел…  
– У вас тут нигде не завалялись стрелы на охоты для птиц? – лениво осведомился Локи. Оставшийся за старшего подручный Хермода с готовностью брякнул на стол колчан тисненой кожи, высыпав из него легкие стрелы с тупыми шаровидными наконечниками твердого дерева, предназначенными для того, чтобы оглушать дичь, оставляя ее в живых. Локи сцапал первую попавшуюся, перебросив ее волкодлаку:  
– Стреляй уже, а то ведь не угомонятся и не отвяжутся. Толпа – это ненасытное чудовище, охочее до зрелищ. Пусть даже толпа из благородных асиров и асиний.  
Фенрир раздраженно ощерился. Приложил стрелу к тетиве, натянул лук и выстрелил, не особенно заботясь о том, чтобы поразить цель.  
По странному стечению обстоятельств, волкодлак попал. На удивление метко, угодив тупой стрелой Бальдру прямо в висок. Тот мгновение постоял, вскинув руку перед собой, словно в нелепой попытке защититься. Качнулся, завалился набок и мешковато упал в вытоптанную множеством рук траву.  
Упал и больше не шевелился.  
– Я не… – ошарашенно пробормотал Фенрир. – Эдакой стрелой даже воробья не пришибить, что это с ним?..  
– Дай сюда! – молния, сверкнувшая во взгляде Локи, могла разить не хуже той, что призывал Тор. Локи всегда славился умением быстро соображать и здраво оценивать ситуацию. Вот и сейчас он рывком выхватил у волкодлака злосчастный лук, прошипев в лицо Фенриру: – Исчезни, быстро. Ты не брал лук в руки, ты ни в кого не стрелял, запомни это!  
– А?..  
Ничего не понимавшая, но на опыте познавшая, что лучше следовать распоряжениям Локи, чем с ним спорить или выспрашивать, что к чему, Рататоск мертвой хваткой вцепилась в окаменевшее плечо оборотня. Миг – и двое зверей исчезли, шмыгнув в толпу и растворившись среди десятков сотен ног.  
Замершее тягучей каплей смолы в полете время сорвалось с места. Бальдр лежал там, где упал, к нему со всех ног мчался Хермод, над толпой пролетел тягучий, нарастающий стон – казалось, в ужасе стенала сама земля, стены и башни Асгарда, его леса и сверкающие хрусталем реки. Воздух над ярмаркой пронзила серебряная вспышка, Тор выхватил из воздуха прилетевший молот, но разить было некого, все произошло прямо перед его глазами. Рассыпанные стрелы все еще лежали горками на столе, и Локи стоял с изогнутым луком в руках, а Сигюн прижимала ладони ко рту, открытому в немом вопле, и невидяще смотрела на них.  
Хермод грохнулся на колени рядом с Бальдром, яростно затряс младшего из братьев Одинссонов. Взвыл раненым зверем, запрокинув голову к небу, требуя ответа:  
– Кто? Кто это сделал?.. Чье черное сердце мне вырвать?..  
– И что самое обидное, в кои веки я действительно ни в чем не повинен, – Локи взглянул на оцепеневшую подругу, грустно улыбнулся. – Вот оно каково, быть любимцем удачи. Сигюн, ступай в усадьбу. Все обойдется. Иди, иди. Я пока еще в силах постоять за себя.  
– Нет, – упрямо замотала головой маленькая асинья.  
– Да, – неожиданно мягко перебил ее Тор. – Леди Сигюн, вам не нужно тут оставаться. Эй, – Громовержец огляделся, ища знакомые лица, увидел пробивающуюся к нему сквозь толпу Сиф в сопровождении пары валькирий. – Сиф. Тебя-то мне и надо. Проводите леди Сигюн домой. Одна нога здесь – другая там.  
Сиф молча отсалютовала мужу, ловко подхватила Сигюн под руку.  
– Пойдем-ка отсюда, пока не началось. В сторону, расступись, дайте дорогу! Я с вами, моя госпожа, так что бояться нечего.  
– Я и не боюсь, – сухим, как треск ломающегося над пучиной льда, голосом отозвалась Сигюн. – Чего мне… чего нам теперь бояться?

Эпилог в Хельхейме.

Больно не было. Просто разом сделалось как-то не по себе, ноги подкосились, и он упал. Увидев прямо перед глазами порыжелые травинки, огромные, точно стволы столетних корабельных сосен на побережье Ванахейма. Они слегка раскачивались, уплывали, затмеваясь наползающим со всех сторон туманом – а может, дымом тысяч и тысяч погребальных костров. Бальдр вздрогнул, как вздрагивает засыпающий, которому мнится, что он оступился на незамеченной ступеньке. Матушка объясняла: так входишь в чертоги сновидений и прорицаний, всматриваясь в призрачные, неверные картины будущего и прошлого.  
Марево сгустилось, наливаясь непроглядной чернотой, но Бальдр упрямо не закрывал глаз. С удивлением вопрошая себя, неужто он и впрямь умер? Но ведь он не может скончаться от банального удара стрелой. Оружие не властно над ним. Либо же заклинатели допустили где-то роковую ошибку. Чего-то не учли. О чем-то забыли.  
Слегка развиднелось. Мир наполнился тусклым серебристым сиянием, медленно перемещавшимся с место на место. Если сосредоточиться, можно было разглядеть массивную деревянную балку, украшенную резьбой, каменный выступ ступеньки, инкрустированный полированной костью, изящно выгнутый золотой подлокотник высоко стоящего кресла и свисающий край пушистой шкуры. Но стоило отвести взгляд, как предметы обстановки неудержимо расплывались, пропадали, теряясь в мутной волглой серости.  
Бальдр попытался сесть. Тело слушалось, но руки и ноги казались непривычно легкими, словно парящими в воздухе, и такой же опустошенной, безмысленной была голова. Бальдр осторожно повел глазами влево-вправо. Похоже, он находился в огромном зале с низкими потолками, чей дальний конец тонул в клубах серой мглы, и сидел у подножия каменного ступенчатого возвышения. Допустим, он и впрямь угодил в Хельхейм. Что тогда это может быть – дворец Хель или просто какие-то чертоги в ее владениях?  
– Кто входит в мой дом? – низкий, хрипловатый, напрочь лишенный интонаций голос. Принадлежащий женщине. Высокой женщине на золотом троне, сидевшей прямо и гордо, королеве отлетевших душ. Его мечте во плоти. Которая не узнала его. Неужто госпоже Нифльхель не ведомы имена тех, кто пересекает мост над мертвыми водами Гьёлль, попадая в пределы ее владений? Или… или перед ней все равны, и она ни для кого не делает исключений?  
– Я Бальдр… Бальдр Одинссон, – Бальдр не признал собственного голоса, ставшего каким-то вялым и сиплым, как будто великанская рука пережала ему горло. – Я Бальдр. Ты… ты забыла меня?  
– Слишком много вас является сюда, чтобы упомнить всякого и каждого, – она пристально взглянула на него. Словно взвешивала на незримых весах, крутила в руках, выискивая скрытые изъяны и прикидывая, выкинуть безделушку сразу или все же оставить, присмотреться получше. Вдруг сгодится на что полезное или для забавы?  
Ее глаза, удлиненные, очерченные углем, отливали расплавленной зеленью и холодным серебром, а губы казались слишком яркими, кроваво-алыми. Бальдр вздрогнул. Он должен был что-то сделать – заговорить с ней, напомнить о прошлом, может, упасть на колени… но все, что он мог – сидеть на ледяном полу и бессильно взирать на нее снизу вверх.  
Она обрезала косы, и бесстрастное лицо с острыми чертами обрамляли прямые черные пряди. Она носила черно-алое платье необычного покроя, с высоким глухим воротником и широкой юбкой, расшитой прозрачными слезами и маленькими хрупкими косточками. Ее руки обвивали широкие браслеты в виде змей, в волосах поблескивала маленькая корона из мертво поблескивающего хрусталя с хищно заостренными зубцами. Кожа стала бледной до синевы и казалась прозрачной изнутри. Бальдр заметил трупное пятно, ноздреватое, изжелта-бурое, медленно изникшее из-под воротника платья Хель и перетекавшее вверх по шее, подбираясь к уху.  
– Но… – тяжелое молчание становилось невыносимым. Бальдр заставил себя подняться на ноги и заговорить: – Хель, моя королева… Столько лет в ожидании, столько посланий от меня к тебе и от тебя ко мне…  
– Ах, письма, – она чуть повела рукой, и Бальдр осекся. – Верно. Тогда я была моложе и только обустраивалась. Да, твои письма несколько скрасили мне первые десятилетия жизни здесь. Было весьма занимательно создавать на бумаге привлекательный образ, ничуть не схожий с истинной тобой… Неужто та Хель из писем казалась тебе настолько привлекательной, что в поисках ее ты явился в Нифльхейм? Но ты ас и бог, а никто из богов не приходит ко мне по доброй воле.  
– Меня убили, – несколько виновато промямлил Бальдр. М-да, сколько раз ему твердили, что вымысел и действительность сильно различаются промеж собой? Пугающая незнакомка на золотом троне имела мало общего с маленькой испуганной девушкой его воспоминаний.  
– Убили? – Хель прищурилась и вдруг мимолетно улыбнулась – острой и понимающей, пронизывающей улыбкой, похожей на взмах кинжала в ночи. Такой же, как у Фенрира и Слейпнира. Такой же, как у Локи – видно, бог обмана поделился этой чертой со всем своим потомством. – Ах, вот в чем дело. Там, наверху, миры трепещут в ожидании грядущего конца времен?  
Бальдр кивнул.  
– Но теперь дела Асгарда тебя не касаются, – подытожила Хель. – Отныне ты – один из моих подданных.  
– Всего лишь один из? – съязвил Бальдр, решив, что хуже теперь уже все равно не будет. Сломя голову он рванулся за юношеской мечтой… а мечта оказалась высеченной изо льда статуей, величественной, бесстрастной и равнодушной.  
– Покамест ты не совершил ничего, что выделило бы тебя из тысячи тысяч тебе подобных, – камни в венце Хель ослепительно сверкнули, когда она слегка наклонила голову. – Разве что самоуверенно попытался дерзить. Впрочем, Один никогда не уделял внимания достойному воспитанию своих отпрысков. Я этим займусь. Ведь у нас впереди бесконечность.  
В царство Хель попадают души, но не тела. Тела мертвецов предаются огню либо земле, тихо истлевая или превращаясь в пепел. Однако даже лишенная тела душа может ощущать катящиеся по спине градины холодного пота, как только что Бальдр выяснил на собственном опыте. И содрогаться от ужаса, понимая, что ничего не вернуть назад. Теперь его участь – навсегда оставаться рядом с полумертвой великаншей в царстве призраков. Некуда бежать. Никто не придет на выручку. Он получил именно то, к чему так стремился.  
И он даже не знает, какая бессердечная сволочь обрекла его на эту муку!

Эпилог в Асгарде.

Море подгрызало обрывистые скалы. Рваные тучи летели над грядами грязно-пенных волн, огрызались молниями, рычали громовыми раскатами. Там, позади, за спиной, остался Асгард – залитый ливнем, погруженный в траур, плач и надвигающийся ужас перед неизбежным.  
Здесь было только море, небо и та незримая черта, где они сливаются воедино.  
Ветер взъерошивал шерсть за загривках двух волков, укрывшихся меж заросших мхом валунов. Ветер теребил иссиня-черные перья двух воронов, прыгавших с камня на камень. Ветер дергал складки тяжелого шерстяного плаща и развевал длинную бороду Всеотца, царя асов, невесть ради каких целей явившегося на пустынный берег, охваченный буйством стихий. У Одина сейчас имелась уйма иных забот. Успокоить подданных и впавшую в умоисступление Фригг, заняться устройством погребальной церемонии… в который раз уверить Нанну в том, что никто и никогда не выставит ее за порог Брейдаблика. Овдовевшую асинью больше всего занимало именно это обстоятельство. Скорбь по утраченному мужу, замкнувшийся в молчаливом горе сын – Нанну волновала только драгоценная связка ключей, подтверждающая ее титул хозяйки дома. Как странно порой сказываются внезапные утраты. Или же просто Нанна по неосторожности позабыла о маске, под которой таила истинные чувства и намерения. Вскоре она опомнится, начнет проливать слезы и требовать отмщения. Не забывая притом украдкой проверять ключи на поясе.  
Ньёрд сказал, мальчик любил приходить сюда. Смотреть на океан, мечтать. Мечты его и сгубили. Урок всем на будущее: хочешь обладать чем-то или кем-то – не трать время на пустые грезы, а действуй. Что ж, мальчик теперь там, куда он так стремился попасть. Можно побиться об заклад, первым его чувством будет ужаснейшее из разочарований. Потом, когда время пройдет, он все поймет. А коли не поймет, Хель ему разъяснит. Странная девочка выросла в странную молодую женщину, но это вовсе не означает, что у Хель нет головы на плечах. О нет, дочурка Локи ни в чем не уступит своему отцу – ни в уме, ни в сметливости, ни в решительности. Бальдру предстоит многое узнать о королеве мертвых. И о себе самом.  
Еще давно, когда Бальдр впервые заикнулся о своем желании быть рядом с Хель, Один взглянул на младшего из своих сыновей тем оком, что скрывалось под черной повязкой. Тем, которому открывалась истина. Увидев горячность и гордость Бальдра, его наивность и честность, его открытость миру. Бальдр отлично сознавал, что никогда не станет подобным своим воинственным братьям – уж таким он уродился на свет. По юношеской впечатлительности он выдумал себе любовь, а она пустила корни в его сердце и расцвела пышным светом. Мало кто в Девяти Мирах способен так полюбить женщину – далекую, недосягаемую, ославленную чудовищем. Но любовь – все, что у него есть. Его единственная защита от жестокости и безумия Хель… призрачная надежда на то, что когда-нибудь эта любовь поможет им обоим.  
Мальчик в безопасности.  
Один разжал стиснутую в кулак ладонь, где был зажат корешок – тонкий, узловатый, с зеленоватой корой. Истинный мудрец – тот, кто понимает всю ничтожность своих познаний и никогда не упускает случай обучиться новому. Воины Асгарда презирают искусство сейта-чародейства, он же сполна познал его тайны и уловки. Он украдкой возликовал в тот день, когда его побратимом стал бог обмана, ибо теперь ничто не мешало ему подмечать, как именно Локи творит свои ковы. Осознавая, что Локи на самом деле почти никогда откровенно не лжет. Его ложь – искаженная правда, ее отражение в мутном зеркале. Никто не мог сравниться с Локи в поисках окольных путей, лазеек в нерушимых клятвах и прорех в законах. Локи досконально познавал людские характеры, и то же самое делала Фригг, да столь искусно, что никто в Девяти Мирах не усомнился бы в ее даре пророчицы и провидицы.  
А он – он учился у них. Всякий день, год за годом, столетие за столетием. Ничем не пренебрегая, запоминая все.  
Он изучил нрав каждого из богов и богинь Асгарда, и мог с уверенностью предсказать, кто из них как поступит в какой ситуации. Знал, к какому волшебству прибегнет Фригг, ограждая сына от напастей – и ведал, как проделать крохотную, незаметную дыру в сплетенной ею и ее помощниками незримой сети. Предусмотрительно утаив, укрыв кое-что от взоров чародеев.  
Сущие мелочи, пустяки. Веточка омелы, ракушка с морского дна, уголек из кузнечного горна. Все пойдет в дело, все пригодится. Ничего нельзя упускать из виду и пускать на самотек.  
Соглядатаи крылатые, четырехлапые и двуногие, приставленные к Бальдру, денно и нощно зорко надзирающие за всяким его шагом. Вовремя сказанное слово, подсунутый в нужный миг колчан со стрелами. Не было бы состязаний лучников, подвернулось бы что-нибудь другое. Не на гуляниях, так на пиру. Не на пиру, так на охоте или вот здесь, на безлюдном обрыве, так приглянувшемуся Бальдру. Не сегодня, так завтра. Перст судьбы, что нужную стрелу с наконечником из омелы взял именно Локи. А может, он догадывался. Обычно он всегда обо всем догадывается. Стрелял его сын, но Локи упорно берет вину на себя. Асы в очередной раз яростно требуют наказать и покарать Обманщика, в злоумышлении своем призвавшего близкий конец времён, и они получат свою кость. Но не слишком жирную. В мудрости своей он приговорит Локи к уплате виры безутешной вдове и краткому изгнанию за пределы Асгарда.  
Кстати, об Асгарде.  
Один повернулся спиной к штормовому морю, разглядывая великий город асов. Могучие крепостные стены, башни, бесчисленные острые шпили, чертоги, стоящие на земле и парящие в воздухе. Тысячелетний город, великий город, не раз переживавший взлеты и падения. Город, опутанный липкой паутиной своей истории, захлебывающийся собственным богатством, оледеневший в величии былой славы. Город, где уже которое столетие ничего не меняется. Мудрецы и светлые умы не порождают ничего нового, мастера шлифуют грани своих ремесел, следуя заветам учителей, преданно копируя их приемы и ухватки. Город, ставший надгробным памятником самому себе. Великолепный, раззолоченный мавзолей, насквозь прогнивший изнутри. Горько будет видеть его кончину. Объятый льдом и пламенем, Асгард рассыплется в прах и пеплом развеется на стылом ветру.  
Так будет. Так уже было не раз, если верить рукописям, тщательно сохраняемым в секретных разделах царской библиотеки и предвидениям Норн. Этот Асгард – не первый, что сгорает в очистительном пламени. И он – не первый его правитель, что поднесет факел к заботливо сложенному погребальному костру. Кто-то должен это сделать. Кто-то должен повернуть колесо судеб и призвать погибель, всем сердцем и душой веруя, что, как следом за свирепой зимой приходит весна, так из смерти всегда возрождается жизнь. Новая жизнь, другая, что не повторит прежних ошибок. Та, которую увидит его сын и его дети.  
«Воистину владеешь лишь тем, что в силах разрушить», – однажды сказал ему Локи. То ли сам додумался, то ли подслушал где. Ему было суждено создать и разрушить Асгард. Без гибели нет обновления, а там, где нет обновления – там стоячее болото, удушающее любые новые ростки, тлен и бездумное воспевание прошлого. Мучительная, долгая погибель, увядание и распад.  
Асгард – его творение. И творению пришло время погибнуть, дабы стать основой для чего-то нового. Об этом твердят звездные скрижали в небесах и знаки в огне. Это повторяют руны и выкаркивают его вороны. Это слышится в вое волков и кличах улетающих лебедей. Асгарду приходит конец. Не сегодня, не завтра, но скоро, уже скоро. Он обязан все предусмотреть и обо всем позаботиться. Найти тех, кто переживет ярость огня и льда. Подобрать себе преемника и найти ему достойных единомышленников. Укрыть их от всепожирающего пламени. Бальдр ушел в Нифльхель, кто-то в скором будущем последует за ним, кто-то отправится в Мидгард, кто-то – в Альвхейм и даже в Ётунхейм…  
Сколько дел, сколько хлопот. А годы-то уже немалые. И никому, совершенно никому нельзя довериться. Даже те, кто отчасти посвящен в его планы, знают ровно столько, сколько им положено знать. Всем прочим вообще не положено задумываться о смысле бытия. Они лишь фигуры на огромной доске, где Всеотец ведет свою очередную партию с Судьбой. Он пожертвует одной из основных фигур… но партия все равно останется за ним.  
– Идемте, дети мои, – Один щелкнул пальцами, подзывая волков. Взлетевшие вороны закувыркались под порывами ветра, раздраженно каркая. – Пора вершить историю.


End file.
